Abusive Relationship
by Swato
Summary: Tout se passait pour le mieux, Stiles avait enfin une petite amie. Enfin. Il commençait à désespérer et à se dire qu'il finirait sa vie en qualité de moine, s'isolant dans une petite province isolée où il n'y aurait même pas internet ou le téléphone, qu'il prierait chaque jour dieu et qui sait, finirait peut-être par se satisfaire de sa situation. Stalia et Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage.

**Note:** Spoil saison 4. Encore une fois, je vous demanderais un peu d'indulgence, j'ai écrit ça très tard dans la nuit. ^^"

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, Stiles avait enfin une petite amie. Enfin. Il commençait à désespérer et à se dire qu'il finirait sa vie en qualité de moine, s'isolant dans une petite province isolée où il n'y aurait même pas internet ou le téléphone, qu'il prierait chaque jour dieu et qui sait, finirait peut-être par se satisfaire de sa situation.

Seulement, le fait était qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait bien de lui. Enfin. Stiles s'était jeté dans cette relation un peu à la va-vite, comme on arrache une dent lorsqu'elle vous fait trop souffrir. C'est comme ça qu'il avait perdu sa virginité, perdu entre peur et désir de ne pas mourir sans avoir eut quelque chose de bien dans sa vie avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

C'était de cette façon que sa relation avec Malia avait débuté, née dans le chaos et l'incertitude. Jamais il ne s'était dit qu'elle mènerait quelque part, il était persuadé que c'était un coup d'un soir, une histoire sans lendemain. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Il avait été surpris de retrouver Malia en dehors de Eichen House. Elle était revenue le voir, pour qu'il honore sa promesse de la mener à Scott pour lui apprendre à se contrôler. Elle s'était révélée être incroyablement doué, et malgré ce qu'il avait dit à propos des coyotes, Stiles se voyait peu à peu changer d'avis. Les coyotes n'étaient pas si mal que ça finalement.

Malia était plutôt jolie, sa mâchoire était un peu carrée, mais elle lui donnait un charme assez rare, que Stiles aimait beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient différents de tout ceux qu'il avait vu, noisettes, virant au bleu lorsqu'elle prenait sa forme de coyote-garou. Elle avait quelque chose de sauvage, de dangereux. C'était bien connu, Stiles adorait le danger, même s'il adorait ignorer un problème jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille de lui même. Il avait complétement craqué pour la jeune fille, et si elle lui donnait parfois des petits coups ? Il avait déjà supporté bien pire de la part de Derek, il pouvait largement encaisser quelques bousculades.

Malia avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie en coyote, elle avait beaucoup à apprendre. Stiles se plaisait à l'aider, à rester avec elle après les cours, à lui faire découvrir un monde qu'elle n'avait qu'entr'aperçu jusque là. Il aimait le rôle qu'il avait auprès d'elle, il était une sorte de mentor, de soutien. Alors peu lui importait que Malia soit la grande cuillère dans leur étreinte pourvu qu'il puisse garder la main sur autre chose.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Stiles, c'était la situation avec Peter. Combien de fois avait-il craint que Malia n'entre en contact avec son père par le plus pur des hasards ? Que Peter ne vienne voir sa petite-amie pour lui dire qu'il était de sa famille, qu'elle devait revenir auprès de lui ? Malia lui avait posé quelque question sur lui mais il était toujours parvenu à s'en sortir en biaisant sur les faits, en contournant ce qui était vrai. La vérité, c'était qu'au délà du fait que Peter était un psychopathe, Stiles ne voulait pas partager. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remplace auprès d'elle, il voulait qu'elle reste à ses cotés. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais Stiles avait attendu cela tellement longtemps, avait tellement rêvé d'avoir une relation comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Malia qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Il aimait de façon inconditionnelle, il passait tout son temps en sa compagnie parce qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle cède à ses instincts primitifs et le quitte.

Malia était toujours la fille sauvage qu'ils avaient retrouvés en forêt avec Scott et parfois, Stiles doutait toujours de son humanité. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des frayeurs lorsqu'elle lui grognait dessus, que ses yeux prenaient cette couleur bleu et qu'elle le bousculait un peu trop violemment pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeu.

Puis Stiles voyait les points communs entre eux et ses doutes s'évanouissaient complétement. Malia utilisait les mêmes couleurs que lui, elle avait la fâcheuse manie de fluoter entièrement ses livres, de garder ses stylos dans la bouche alors même qu'on lui posait une question. Parfois, elle ne pensait pas clairement, elle se perdait dans ses raisonnements, une pensée en entraînant une autre. Il lui arrivait de ne penser qu'au sexe, qu'à s'amuser. Elle était comme lui. Tellement que Stiles en arrivait presque à se demander comment une personne pouvait lui être si complémentaire. C'était comme si leurs personnalités s'accordaient, comme si leurs esprits étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Malia se glissait toujours par la fenêtre de sa chambre le soir, peu importait combien de fois il lui répétait que ce n'était pas autorisé, que son père allait le tuer s'il le découvrait, elle ne s'en allait jamais et elle revenait toujours. Il aimait aussi son esprit têtu, malgré le fait qu'il bouillonnait à chacune de ses rebellions.

Les choses allaient tellement bien que Stiles commença à se dire que ça pourrait durer toujours. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où Malia se montra distante, lui grognant dessus plus fort, plus longtemps. Il ne s'inquiéta pas au début, les filles avaient des périodes... compliquées et il ne voulait surtout pas se trouver sur le chemin d'une Malia en colère. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble après les cours devinrent peu à peu insupportables, Stiles ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il se prenait son cahier en pleine tête et où Malia l'envoyait promener.

« Je me fiche de tes révisions, ça ne me sert à rien ! Hurlait-elle, furieuse. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. Les baisers devinrent plus rares, les commentaires blessants:

« De toute façon, tout ce que tu m'apprends ne sert à rien. C'est stupide. Tu te trouves intelligent à répéter un cours comme un perroquet ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un chien savant.

- Malia, la réprimanda t-il doucement.

- Donne la patte, dis-moi ci, assis toi correctement, fais-ci, fais-ça. On doit même demander aux profs pour aller au toilette !

- Tu préférerais faire sur ton siège ? tenta t-il de plaisanter pour dédramatiser. »

Malia lui envoya un regard noir, furieux. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu si hors d'elle, il se sentit plus petit que jamais, comme un cafard sous sa chaussure.

« Vous avez l'air tellement idiot. J'ai l'air d'une abrutie quand je traîne avec vous, je déteste ça. Je vous déteste. »

Puis elle disparaissait par la fenêtre, atterrissant souplement au sol sans même lui laisser la chance de l'apaiser où d'argumenter. Il se posa des questions, avait-il fait quelque chose qui avait pu la contrarier ? Il se plia en quatre pour tenter d'apaiser ses colères, allant jusqu'à demander à Scott de parler à Malia lorsque celle-ci refusa de lui adresser la parole. Plus le temps passait et plus Stiles était malheureux. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, s'en rendait malade. Quand il aimait, il aimait avec tout son cœur, il n'y avait jamais de demi-mesure. Que Malia soit si froide avec lui, allant jusqu'à l'éviter pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à changer de rue lorsqu'ils se croisèrent sur le chemin du supermarché... Tout ça le rendait fou, le blessait horriblement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché la deuxième partie de lui même, qu'on l'avait cassé et qu'il ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Son père et Scott s'inquiétaient en ne le voyant plus manger correctement, se demandant ce qui le tracassait et où était passé la jolie jeune fille, celle qui ne faisait plus irruption dans sa vie.

Un mois après cet étrange éloignement, Stiles se résolut. Malia ne voulait plus le voir, elle ne voulait plus être avec lui. Le sentiment de perte le fit se sentir vide, froid, triste comme les pierres. Si bien qu'il en tomba malade. Son expérience avec le Nogitsune l'avait laissé instable, sa mise en couple avec Malia lui avait permis de garder un équilibre. Maintenant que cet équilibre était parti, Stiles se sentait chuter dans une spirale infernale.

Son état physique n'avait rien à voir avec une maladie contagieuse, tout se passait dans sa tête. Dans sa tête, les mêmes pensées se jouaient en boucles, tournoyant dans son cerveau sans cesse.

_**A quoi tu t'attendais ? Personne ne veut vraiment de toi, t'es le weirdo, le gars bizarre, le geek. Pourquoi Malia voudrait de toi ? Tu as cru qu'elle était comme toi, mais elle est tellement mieux ! Elle est jolie, elle a le sens de la débrouille, elle n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre, elle est indépendante. La preuve, elle va très bien alors que tu t'effondres. Juste parce qu'elle fluote ses cahiers et qu'elle utilise les mêmes couleurs que toi ne veut pas dire que vous êtes des âmes-soeurs, à quoi tu pensais ? **_

Plus il y pensait, et plus il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il était idiot. Malia avait eut raison de le quitter. Elle était forte, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire quoi faire, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller en cours pour survivre. Il était bête de l'avoir poussé à entrer au lycée. Stiles se replia sur lui-même.

Scott passait le voir après les cours, il ne disait rien, il se contentait de rester à ses cotés, parfois il grimpait dans le lit à coté de lui, comme quand ils étaient mômes. Il serrait Stiles contre lui, passait un bras dans son dos et ignorait ses protestations, le forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Scott était son meilleur ami, son frère. La plupart du temps, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et des fois, il arrivait que les paroles soient nécessaires.

« Eh dis, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Murmura t-il.

- Expliquer quoi, grommela Stiles, la voix rauque. »

Sa gorge lui picotait, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ces temps-ci. Scott passa une main dans son dos en un geste apaisant et Stiles soupira en fermant les yeux, laissant rouler sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi mon frère sent la vieille chaussette, ne s'est pas rasé depuis une... deux semaines et ne me rends même plus mes câlins ?

- Parce que tes câlins sont dégoûtants, Scottie, marmonna t-il.

- Mes câlins sont très virils, je te ferais dire, rétorqua Scott. Et depuis quand c'est une raison pour sentir la vieille chaussette d'abord ? »

Stiles pinça Scott au niveau des cotes, le faisant remuer sous lui, se dandinant pour échapper aux contacts et il cacha son petit sourire dans l'épaule du loup garou. Il grogna. Il était nul. Il se sentait nul, con, misérable... Scott grogna en réponse et le secoua doucement, tapotant l'arrière de sa tête gentiment.

« Allez... On va aller prendre une douche et se raser comme un grand maintenant. »

Stiles enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Scott. Il sentait la sueur, les vieux vêtements et les nuits de cauchemars. Sa tristesse était palpable et malgré toutes les odeurs que son meilleur ami devait sentir sur lui, il était là, le maintenant contre lui avec fermeté, le réconfortant, le laissant s'accrocher à lui... Stiles sentit une bouffée d'affection gonfler son cœur. Scottie était le meilleur. Sa gorge se serra mais il refusa de craquer, serrant les dents forts. Scott soupira tristement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va aller, p'tit frère, murmura t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi c'est moi le petit frère, râla t-il.

- Parce que c'était moi la dernière fois, chacun son tour. »

Stiles renifla entre peine et amusement. Scottie était le meilleur.

Stiles repris les cours, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Vu sa maladie, il commença tout d'abord par des cours à la maison, rattrapant son retard le plus vite possible. Quand il fut assez fort physiquement et mentalement, il retourna dans les couloirs du lycée, avec Scott à ses cotés en guise de soutien. Stiles ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on remarque son absence mais plusieurs personnes vinrent le voir pour lui dire qu'elles étaient contentes de voir qu'il allait mieux, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

La raison de sa maladie ne s'était pas su, ce qui soulageait Stiles. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un de faible. Scott avait conscience de ses moindres défauts, de ses faiblesses, de ses coups durs, ce qui faisait de lui son frère. Il n'avait pas honte de se reposer sur lui ou de lui avouer quand il avait besoin d'aide. Ce n'était pas le cas avec le reste du lycée, Stiles savait que la moindre information pouvait être retournée contre lui et il ne tenait pas à en faire les frais.

Il croisa Malia dans les couloirs, pâlit mais continua son chemin avec la tête haute, déterminé à s'en sortir. La journée fut épuisante pour lui mais il parvint à gérer le stress et les cours assez bien. La semaine se déroula comme dans un rêve, passant vite, si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à ses problèmes de cœur, ne pensant qu'à ses cours en retard, à ses devoirs et dissertations.

Stiles était si préoccupé qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un le mardi de la semaine suivante. Des papiers volèrent dans tout les sens et ses cahiers se mélangèrent à ceux de la personne qu'il avait failli assommer.

« Oh pardon ! S'excusa t-il. »

Il se pencha pour ramasser sans réellement prêter attention à la personne, rassemblant les feuilles en un tas plus ou moins net lorsque sa main butta contre une autre. Il releva les yeux et tomba dans deux orbes noisettes. Stiles se raidit de tout son corps, surpris et figé sur place. Malia se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Elle replaça une mèche cuivrée de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec embarras et se mordit les lèvres en se levant avec ses cahiers dans les bras. Stiles se mit debout avec les siens et shoota dans un cailloux imaginaire, frottant le sol avec son pied, gêné.

« Salut, dit-il, le cœur battant la chamade. »

Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Malia lui adresser une œillade timide. Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge et tripota ses bouquins pour se donner une contenance.

« Salut, répondit-elle, doucement. »

Stiles hocha la tête et s'insulta mentalement, se hurlant de ne pas être aussi coincé et de continuer son chemin maintenant qu'il avait ramassé ses livres. Pourtant, il avait envie de rester. De se perdre dans les yeux noisettes, de se fondre en excuse, de demander des nouvelles de Malia. Sa fierté l'en empêchait, seulement il était encore désespérément amoureux de cette fille. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un.

« Encore désolé pour... J'y vais, dit-il maladroitement, gesticulant avec gêne. »

Il se dépêcha de déguerpir, avant de dire quelque chose de stupide. Les couloirs paraissaient longs et vides, il était plutôt tard, la plupart des cours étaient déjà terminés depuis longtemps. Il arrivait à un tournant lorsqu'une voix retentit, le stoppant dans ses pas:

« Stiles ! »

Il se retourna, surpris. Il connaissait cette voix. Malia courrait vers lui, elle marcha plus lentement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté, reprenant son souffle et serrant ses cahiers contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolée pour... Tu sais, dit-elle. J'étais en colère... Et je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère je... »

Stiles prit une inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui devenait fou dans sa poitrine, il était sur le point d'obtenir des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Il allait savoir ce qui les avait éloigné, ce qui avait été de travers. Malia portait un jean noir et une chemise à carreau terriblement familière. Un nœud se forma dans sa poitrine alors qu'une chaleur bien connue s'installait dans son ventre. Il s'agissait d'une de ses chemises. Malia la lui avait prise et la portait. La jeune-fille se passa la langue sur les lèvres, semblant fébrile:

« J'étais perturbée. Vivre en tant qu'humain, commença t-elle en baissant la voix. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'ai... J'ai été dépassé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, c'était injuste de ma part et... Je voulais m'excuser. »

Malia se tordit les doigts, se mordant les lèvres, baissant les yeux quand Stiles ne le fit pas. Il était bien trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit des excuses de son ex-petite-amie. Un poids venait de s'ôter de ses épaules, Malia ne le détestait pas, elle n'avait pas rompu avec lui parce qu'elle le trouvait stupide et inutile. Elle avait été bouleversée par sa nouvelle vie, il aurait dû s'en douter au lieu de se morfondre. Stiles hocha la tête plusieurs fois, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies dit tout ça, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Tu penses qu'on peut de nouveau être... ami ? Proposa Malia nerveusement.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il vivement. »

Malia lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et Stiles le lui rendit. Ils parlèrent encore un instant, de banalité et Stiles continua finalement son chemin. Lorsqu'il se tourna une dernière fois pour l'apercevoir encore, Malia avait perdu son sourire et regardait son portable, pianotant dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle, Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina plus loin, lui parlant joyeusement de ses progrès avec Kira.

Ce soir là, quand Stiles examina ses cahiers, il se rendit compte que l'un d'entre eux ne lui appartenait pas. Il le feuilleta, ravi de découvrir que les passages fluotés étaient de moins en moins rouges au fil des pages et rougit quand il croisa des yeux un : S + M = ❤ . La page du cours était celle qu'ils avaient étudié aujourd'hui.

**o**

Stiles parla de nouveau avec Malia, ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retomber dans le même piège. Il était de nouveau complétement et irrémédiablement sous le charme de la coyote-garou. Malia était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux, il l'aimait. Scott et le Sheriff s'inquiétèrent de ce revirement, pensant que sa re-mise en couple avec Malia allait de nouveau se solder par un échec mais Stiles était certain que tout irait bien cette fois-ci.

La coyote-garou avait admis avoir fait des erreurs, elle lui parlerait quand quelque chose n'irait pas, elle le lui avait promis. Scott fut plus protecteur à son égard, plus méfiant envers Malia. Mais ce dernier baissa finalement sa garde, en deux-mois, rien ne s'était produit et ils étaient heureux. Du moins Stiles le pensait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, Malia s'exprimait beaucoup plus, il le lui avait demandé après tout.

« Je pense juste que si tu mets cette phrase ici au lieu de la placer à cet endroit là, montra t-il du bout du doigts. Alors ton texte serait mieux construit.

- Parce que tu t'y connais en littérature maintenant, railla t-elle. »

Ils déjeunaient avec les nouveaux amis de Malia, ils faisaient un roulement puisqu'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec Scott et sa bande. Stiles trouvait que faire bande à part craignait un peu, mais si ça faisait plaisir à Malia... Stiles haussa les épaules:

« Un peu, répondit-il.

- Arrête, continua t-elle, se tournant vers ses amis. Il a eut cinq à son dernier contrôle, avoua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que la prof m'a donné le mauvais suj... »

Malia se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir et Stiles se tut, haussant de nouveau les épaules. Dans un coin de la cantine, Stiles vit que Scott semblait avoir entendu la conversation puisqu'il fronça les sourcils avec interrogation. Stiles secoua la tête et lui envoya un sourire, murmurant doucement sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

« Scène de ménage. »

Malia tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, preuve qu'elle avait entendu également. Scott finit par partir, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. La conversation à sa table continuait comme si de rien n'était, les autres parlaient entre eux et Malia profita du fait que personne ne faisait attention à eux pour lui glisser à l'oreille:

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as affaire...

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Si tu veux que je m'intègre, arrête de m'humilier devant mes amis et de faire ton monsieur je sais tout, continua t-elle à voix basse. La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te jure...

- Arrête Malia, personne ne se moque de toi, tes amis t'aiment, la rassura t-il gentiment. »

Malia soupira avec agacement, remit une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. Stiles sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

« On en reparlera à la maison, dit-elle d'un ton définitif. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, tentant de cacher son malaise derrière une attitude nonchalante. Les cours de l'après-midi eurent rapidement lieu et ils rendirent leurs dissertations. La professeur leur mit un documentaire à la télé et Stiles s'affala légèrement sur sa chaise, content de ne pas devoir vraiment travailler mais prêtant attention à ce qui se passait à l'écran. La professeur corrigeait leurs copies pendant ce temps, mettant son temps libre à profit. Le documentaire retraçait la vie de Molière, parlant de ses espoirs, de ses réussites et de ses échecs et Stiles se perdit rapidement dedans, si bien qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise quand la prof s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

« Malia, venez me voir, je vous prie. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sa petite-amie avait l'air d'un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture et il lui sourit pour l'encourager. Malia se leva et alla au bureau. La prof ne fut pas du tout discrète. Elle la réprimanda sur son style d'écriture, râla à propos de phrase mal placée, montrant un exemple. Stiles n'eut aucun mal à entendre de quoi elle parlait, il s'agissait de la phrase qu'il avait lui même pointé du doigt quelques heures auparavant. Malia serra les poings et les mâchoires, regardant sa copie avec frustration.

Le documentaire se termina et Malia retourna s'asseoir, les épaules raides, furieuse. En sortant des cours, Stiles n'essaya pas de l'enfermer dans une étreinte, il savait que Malia détestait qu'on la touche lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état de nerf. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'exploserait qu'au moment où ils se trouveraient seuls, de peur d'attirer l'attention et les regards sur eux. Il se dépêcha de les ramener à la maison, sachant que la crise arrivait et que plus vite fini, mieux il se porterait. Cela ne manqua pas, Malia éclata une fois arrivée, laissant sa rage sortir:

« Cette prof ! Explosa t-elle. Pourquoi elle s'acharne comme ça sur moi, elle est toujours entrain de me pointer du doigts et de m'appeler au tableau, c'est du harcèlement ! Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que la phrase était si mal placée que ça !? »

Stiles leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, tentant de l'apaiser. Malia s'approchait vers lui, ses yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le noisette:

« J'ai essayé de te le dire à la cantine ! Rétorqua t-il. Mais c'est pas bien grave, ce n'est qu'une copie, Malia...

- C'est de ta faute ! Hurla t-elle. Tu aurais dû insister !

- Malia... »

Stiles se sentait impuissant devant la rage de sa petite-amie, il aurait voulu la calmer, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait juste attendre que l'orage passe. Malia avança vers lui, le coinçant dans un coin, tellement folle de rage que ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus bleu, se remplissant légèrement de larmes. Stiles sentit la peur se mêler à l'inquiétude.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire plusieurs fois ! Si j'avais bougé cette phrase, elle ne m'aurait pas mit la honte devant toute la classe ! Maintenant tout le monde va penser que je suis une abrutie ! Cria t-elle.

- On se fiche de ce que les autres pensent ! S'exclama t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, on ne s'en fiche pas, crétin ! »

Malia hurlait de plus en plus fort, elle était si bruyante que ses oreilles commençaient à siffler et qu'un mal de crâne s'installait à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle le piqua de son index, l'enfonçant durement dans son torse tandis qu'elle continuait.

« Tu veux que les autres pensent que je suis une idiote ! ?

- Et même si tu étais une idiote tu... »

Stiles ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Lorsqu'il prononça le mot "idiote", Malia leva la main et la gifle partit toute seule, l'assommant bien plus fort que des mots. Stiles se tut. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce et les yeux de Malia retrouvèrent leur couleur noisette instantanément. Stiles vit l'instant où elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, son regard s'arrondissant tandis qu'elle posait une main devant sa bouche. La colère sembla fondre comme neige au soleil et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Stiles eut l'impression que ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il était hors de son corps. Il était légèrement perdu, ses oreilles sifflaient toujours.

« Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour..., murmura t-elle. Tu m'as mis tellement hors de moi... je... , balbutia t-elle. »

Stiles s'aperçut qu'il était crispé. Ses épaules étaient tendues, tout son corps prêt à s'éloigner, comme un réflexe. Il se mordit les lèvres et se força à se reprendre. Il passa ses bras autour de Malia.

« T'es pas une abrutie... Je suis désolé, tu as raison. J'aurais dû insister. »

Malia n'aurait jamais pu savoir toute seule que la structure de son paragraphe était bancale. Il était censé lui apprendre, il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme et insister. Il ne l'avait pas fait de peur de vexer Malia, mais quitte à la mettre en colère, il aurait dû pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle change la structure de son récit. En un sens, elle avait raison. C'était de sa faute.

.

**Peut-être à suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

Pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous reporter au titre de cette histoire loooool.

Je ne tiens pas à avoir des messages critiquant le fond de mon histoire, c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux d'abord nah mdr.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne sais pas encore si ce passage va avoir une suite, je laisse l'histoire ouverte au cas où me prendrait l'envie d'écrire un nouveau passage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage.

**Note:** Spoil saison 4. Certains faits sont de mon invention. ^^"

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les cours étaient plutôt distrayants, Stiles appréciait le programme de cette année. Lui qui avait été bon un peu partout jusque là commençait à tirer son épingle du jeu en histoire. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'économie, ce qui lui valait beaucoup de cris et jérémiades de la part de Finstock. Il était plutôt bon en littérature et s'en sortait tout aussi bien en mathématique, il avait juste une petite préférence pour les faits historiques. Ce qui le fascinait d'autant plus, c'était le mélange de la culture humaine et de celle surnaturelle. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose en rendant visite à Scott à son travail, Deaton le prenait peu à peu sous son aile et lui enseignait comment faire certains poisons – ce qui était cool – ou anti-dote – ce qui était d'autant plus cool – qui leur faciliterait la vie à tous.

Un bras passa autour de ses épaules et Stiles grogna quand Scott lui fit un shampoing, frottant son crâne avec le revers de ses doigts, mort de rire.

« Alors, on baille aux corneilles ! ?

- Aouch, Scott ! Se plaignit Stiles.

- Douillet va, se moqua gentiment son meilleur ami. »

Scott le lâcha, le regardant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. Son meilleur ami s'appuya contre la porte d'à coté, la tête penchée sur le coté avec ce petit air mignon qui lui disait qu'il était dans de sérieux ennuis. Stiles soupira:

« Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de reporter notre soirée PS4 ? Demanda Scott d'une petite voix.

- Scott ! S'indigna t-il. Ça fait déjà deux fois ! »

Scottie joignit les mains sous son menton, avançant les lèvres en une moue boudeuse et Stiles se raidit, déjà sûr qu'il allait céder.

« Mais je sors avec K..., commença Scott.

- Kira ce soir ! Continua Stiles en l'imitant, il soupira encore. D'accord, mais tu m'en dois plusieurs ! Tu me dois des après-midi de PS4, c'est une violation de nos moments entre pote et Kira n'échappe pas à la règle !

- Je t'aime ! S'écria Scott en déguerpissant.

- Ça ne marchera pas à tout les coups, Scott ! »

Ce dernier rit sans se retourner, lui adressant un signe de main tandis qu'il partait retrouver sa petite-amie. Stiles s'appuya contre son casier, le regardant filer. S'il avait pu sautiller, Scott l'aurait sûrement fait. Il renifla d'amusement et ferma la porte avec un petit claquement. Il allait partir, les yeux fixés sur son sac quelqu'un le poussa contre son casier d'une main sur le torse, il leva brusquement la tête pour tomber sur Malia. Elle lui envoya un sourire, se collant contre lui:

« Salut. »

Stiles lui rendit son sourire, passant ses bras autour d'elle avec douceur.

« Salut, répondit-il. »

Le sourire de Malia s'agrandit, elle enroula fermement ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle se pencha et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Stiles frémit, fermant les yeux en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son dos. Une mèche de cheveux cuivrée lui chatouilla le nez et il la repoussa en arrière, derrière l'oreille de Malia. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres et s'éloigna doucement. Des sifflements appréciateurs et taquins s'élevèrent à coté d'eux et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, regardant Malia se serrer contre lui avec affection.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre !

- La ferme, Danny, rétorqua Stiles, amusé. »

Un petit rire secoua sa petite-amie et elle s'éloigna juste assez pour lui adresser une œillade espiègle, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

« T'as rien de prévu ce soir, annonça t-elle.

- En fait si mais... Scott vient de m'abandonner, avoua t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je préfère ça, continua Malia. J'ai des plans pour nous. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le coté avec curiosité. Malia lui avait encore piqué une chemise dont elle avait retroussé les manches et la voir dans une de ses tenues le remplissait de fierté et de tendresse. Elle flottait légèrement dedans ce qui l'a rendait d'autant plus menue et mignonne. Stiles avait envie de passer ses bras autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle y disparaisse, pour la garder au chaud contre lui mais il savait que Malia n'aimait pas se sentir piégé. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, comme il les aimait, et ceux-ci ondulaient de façon sauvage dans son dos, ses boucles flamboyantes sautillant légèrement lorsqu'elle marchait. Stiles la trouva irrésistible. Il passa une main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau du revers de ses doigts avec adoration.

« Oui ? Demanda t-il. Quel genre de plan ? »

Les lèvres de Malia s'étirèrent d'autant plus, elle se décala et lui prit la main, l'entraînant à sa suite. Stiles était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de révision et il en était ravi. Le shériff n'était pratiquement jamais présent et Malia le savait, elle en profitait allégrement. Une fois arrivé dans la maison, elle poussa Stiles contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, passant ses mains sous ses vêtements. Malia enleva chaque couche d'habits, laissant à peine le temps à son petit-ami de la toucher. Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour calmer ses ardeurs, du moins le temps qu'ils arrivent dans sa chambre. Son comportement brusque attisait son désir et il se sentait invincible. Qu'une fille aussi jolie et intelligente que Malia veuille de lui, ai envie de lui au point de ne pas savoir se retenir le comblait, le faisait se sentir désiré.

Stiles se fichait qu'elle soit un peu brutale dans leurs rapports sexuels, la plupart du temps, il aimait ça. Des fois, ça allait un peu trop loin et il le lui disait, Malia avait juste besoin d'un exutoire, de se laisser aller de temps à autre et le sexe était la meilleure façon pour elle d'exprimer la part animale qui l'habitait. Aujourd'hui cependant, Stiles n'avait pas envie que ce soit brutal, il était finalement un romantique dans l'âme. Coucher comme des bêtes, ça allait un temps, seulement ça ne lui suffisait pas. Lorsque Malia le renversa sur le lit, Stiles roula sur elle, ralentissant le baiser, fermant les yeux et prenant le temps de ressentir, essayant d'exprimer ses sentiments pour sa petite-amie en adoucissant son étreinte. Malia soupira contre ses lèvres, entraînée par sa langueur. Elle se détendit et ses mains dans ses cheveux perdirent leur force pour caresser au lieu d'attirer. Stiles sentit des frissons lui remonter sous la peau, son ventre faire des loopings. Il commençait tout juste à apprécier lorsque Malia le renversa sous lui et mordit ses lèvres, rendant de nouveau leurs contacts brutaux.

Stiles grogna et se résolut à céder, Malia ne le ferait pas, elle insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par suivre son rythme. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer, il la laissa prendre les rennes, ses mouvements langoureux et légèrement paresseux. Sa petite-amie continua de l'embrasser, caressant son corps. Elle finit par soupirer avec frustration, s'éloignant pour le fixer avec insatisfaction, Stiles se raidit.

« Tu peux me le dire si je t'ennuie, dit-elle, agacée.

- Hein ? Euh... Non, c'était bien.. Avant que tu t'arrêtes, sourit-il. »

Malia souffla lourdement, se redressant et Stiles fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il voulait bien coucher avec elle de la façon dont elle voulait, pourquoi s'énervait-elle ? Malia fit bouger nerveusement ses jambes sur le lit, toujours nue. Elle ne faisait pas grand cas de sa nudité, assumant parfaitement son corps. Stiles se mordit les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est pas..., commença Malia, se passant une main dans les cheveux, frustrée. J'en ai marre que tout soit aussi lent et doux avec toi ! »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il avait été sûr que chacun de leurs rapports avait trouvé grâce aux yeux de Malia. Il n'en était plus aussi certain maintenant. Stiles fit pianoter nerveusement ses doigts sur sa cuisse, cherchant quoi dire pour endiguer cette tension qui pesait sur eux.

« Pourtant, on le fait toujours à ta sauce, rétorqua t-il. »

Malia tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant d'un air blasé. Stiles remua avec anxiété sur le lit, doutant de vouloir continuer cette conversation qui allait peut-être blesser son égo. Elle secoua la tête avec exaspération, ricanant finalement avec désinvolture:

« Pauvre Stiles. Je suis sûr que ça doit être terrible de coucher avec moi ! Quelle corvée, vraiment !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit... J'adore faire l'amour avec toi mais c'est toujours... brusque. On a le temps tu sais, mon père ne va pas débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, ironisa t-il. »

Malia grogna, énervée, elle rassembla ses vêtements et se rhabilla, faisant sursauter Stiles. Il la regarda faire un moment, abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea t-il, perplexe. »

Malia mit ses chaussures, nouant ses lacets en évitant de croiser son regard. Elle se leva et prit son sac, le glissant à son épaule. Stiles sentit la déception et une pointe d'inquiétude se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine. Malia le quittait-elle ? Était-elle tellement dérangé par son romantisme ? Il ne savait pas que sa tendresse était à ce point dérangeant pour elle, s'il avait su, il aurait fait en sorte de la brider un peu plus, d'être comme elle voulait qu'il soit... Malia releva finalement la tête, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je m'en vais. J'ai mieux à faire. »

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Stiles tendit l'oreille, espérant qu'elle lui faisait une vanne tout en sachant au plus profond de lui qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. La porte claqua, ce n'était pas une blague, Malia était réellement partie. Stiles remonta la couverture sur lui et fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Son cerveau était encombrée de pensées, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à savoir ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Mais il avait forcément fait quelque chose de travers, Malia ne serait jamais parti de cette façon si tout allait bien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait été une déception pour elle.

**o**

Stiles avait appris une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce que Deaton et lui faisaient. Il allait devenir son apprenti. Il trouvait ça plutôt cool de devenir un apprenti, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une sorte de magicien bizarre, d'entrer dans un cercle fermé. Il était déjà dans un cercle plutôt restreint avec les loups-garous, seulement maintenant il pourrait se vanter d'être un apprenti-druide. C'était trop cool.

« Bravo, mon pote ! S'exclama Scott. Deaton m'a raconté, tu vas officiellement faire du vodoo avec lui, plaisanta t-il.

- C'est pas du vodoo, Scottie ! C'est du Druidisme !

- Alors bonne chance pour ton Druidisage ! Je file, j'ai entraînement de Lacrosse. La prochaine fois, tu me jures de pas sécher ? »

Scott lui fit une moue de chiot battu et Stiles lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malia avait du mal avec les cours en ce moment et comme la fin de l'année approchait, Stiles avait promis de l'aider à réviser dès qu'il le pouvait. Il séchait les cours de Lacrosse depuis deux semaines maintenant. Il avait déjà promis à Scott la dernière fois qu'il viendrait mais sa petite-amie avait eut des soucis épineux avec ses théorèmes alors il l'avait aidé.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, biaisa t-il.

- Pas cool, mec. Tu me dois dix entrainements ! A plus ! »

Stiles lui fit signe et le regarda filer. Au fond, il enviait un peu Scott, il se sentait trop énergique ces temps-ci. Son ADHD le faisait regretter d'aider Malia, et avoir ce genre de pensée le faisait tout de suite culpabiliser. Il avait promis de la soutenir dans ses études et de lui faire retrouver le niveau. Elle s'améliorait, il faudrait encore quelques efforts pour qu'elle soit sur un même pied d'égalité qu'eux.

Stiles remonta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie, il n'attendit pas Malia, elle avait encore un cours avant qu'ils ne se rejoignent à la maison. Il prit les clefs de sa Jeep et conduisit jusque chez lui, légèrement à l'ouest. Il se demandait si Danny était toujours au goal et si Scott s'en sortait. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils fassent équipe comme avant, c'était terriblement drôle. Même si Stiles n'était pas doué et que les membres de l'équipe devaient être soulagé de ne plus le traîner comme un boulet.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, ne donnant pas un coup de clef dans la serrure puisque Malia et le sheriff étaient encore dehors. Il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Le calme le fit se détendre, il était seul à la maison et ça ne l'avait jamais inquiété, il se fichait d'être seul avant. Mais depuis que Malia était dans sa vie, Stiles se rendait compte de la place qu'elle avait pris dans celle-ci. Elle était présente à chaque tournant, toujours à ses cotés. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Stiles sourit.

Il se redressa et décida de profiter de son temps libre pour faire les recherches que Deaton lui avait demandé d'effectuer sur internet. Il ne saisissait pas encore tout les tenants et les aboutissants des tâches que devaient effectuer un druide mais il était sur la bonne voie. Il ouvrit plusieurs pages internet et croisa les jambes sur sa chaise de bureau, mettant un fond sonore pour s'occuper l'esprit. C'était étrange de faire ce genre de chose, il n'avait plus l'habitude. Ni le temps avec les cours, Deaton et Malia.

Il fut tellement plongé dans ses recherches qu'il entendit à peine la porte claquer lorsque Malia entra. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et il sursauta, se figeant un instant, glacé, avant de reconnaître sa petite-amie. Il tourna la tête et lui sourit. Malia embrassa sa tempe et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Stiles en fut légèrement surpris, il était plutôt rare qu'elle initie ce genre de contact. Il en profita d'autant plus, embrassant sa joue, sa poitrine se gonflant de joie lorsque Malia eut un petit rire.

« Salut, dit-elle en l'embrassant. »

Elle était de bonne humeur. Stiles lui rendit son baiser, ses doigts tremblants légèrement. Il était juste stupidement content parce que Malia avait l'air heureuse. Il avait toujours été empathique, il aimait que les gens autour de lui soient biens. Et elle était vraiment bien aujourd'hui, ses yeux noisettes se plissaient, son sourire était éblouissant, Stiles la trouva magnifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ? Demanda t-elle doucement, ses yeux voyageant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. »

Elle fit le tour de la chaise et s'installa sur les genoux de Stiles avec un petit sourire adorable, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux un moment pour respirer son odeur. Malia rit:

« _Sapientia est potentia_ ? C'est quoi ce baratin ?

- C'est du latin, lui expliqua t-il, enthousiaste. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que je bossais avec Deaton sur le druidisme. »

Stiles sut qu'il avait fait une erreur en prononçant le nom de Deaton. La joie et la bonne humeur quittèrent lentement les traits de Malia, la laissant neutre et les sourcils froncés. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, ce n'était pas nouveau, elle lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle n'aimait pas le véto. Elle appréciait rarement les personnes que fréquentaient Stiles, il se demandait parfois pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle l'impression de leur être inférieure ? Ce qui n'était pas le cas, Malia était incroyable.

« Ça veut dire "La sagesse est pouvoir", poursuivit-il, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance. »

Malia hocha lentement la tête, frottant son nez contre son cou sans bouger de là où elle se trouvait. Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle était silencieuse. Stiles resserra ses bras autour d'elle, décalant la tête pour l'apercevoir. Elle ne le regarda pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le tapis. Il sentit une inquiétude étrange monter en lui par vague.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup... mais...

- C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas..., soupira Malia. C'est juste que... Scott m'avait conseillé de lui parler, vu que lui et Mrs Morell font les consultations "psy", dit-elle, prononçant le dernier mot avec dédain. Il a pas été très sympas avec moi. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de s'imaginer la scène, si Deaton n'avait pas été sympas, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait dit une vérité à Malia et que celle-ci était blessante. Le véto n'était pas du genre à faire mal gratuitement à autrui. Cela n'empêcha pas à Stiles de se sentir peiné pour sa petite-amie. Il caressa son dos doucement pour lui offrir du réconfort. Malia prit une inspiration, se serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle eut l'air si minuscule que Stiles s'en voulut d'avoir amené le sujet de Deaton. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée, il l'aimait plus que tout.

« Je veux juste pas qu'il te parle de la même façon, tu sais ? Dit-elle, la voix toute petite. Je veux pas qu'il te parle mal comme il l'a fait avec moi...

- Il ne le fera pas, la rassura t-il. Et même s'il le fait, je peux me défendre, sourit-il. »

Malia releva la tête et l'examina attentivement, elle caressa sa joue et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Stiles se sentit fondre sous l'attention et en même temps ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

« Je sais pas..., commença t-elle. Tu es toujours entrain de te sacrifier pour les autres, de donner tout ce que tu peux pour les satisfaire. Et les gens ont tendance à en profiter, tu es tellement gentil... »

Stiles se sentit perdu entre les compliments et les doutes de sa petite-amie. Ne le croyait-elle pas assez fort pour répondre à une attaque verbale ? Pensait-elle qu'il était trop gentil ? Deaton avait-il dit quelque chose qui avait blessé Malia ? Quelle raison avait-elle de mentir ? Malia posa à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule et il pensa encore et encore. Deaton n'était pas toujours délicat dans ses propos, ce qui avait sûrement atteint Malia qui était encore fragile émotionnellement lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec lui. C'était inélégant de la part du véto, pas du tout professionnel. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison... ?

« Si tu veux je... je peux demander à ce qu'il me donne des exercices à faire par e-mail ? Proposa t-il. »

Il ne voulait plus la voir triste. Il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à convaincre Deaton de parler à Malia plus délicatement, en attendant, il pouvait toujours suivre son enseignement via internet. Elle releva la tête, son sourire refaisant surface.

« Comme des cours par correspondance ? Dit-elle.

- Un peu, oui, sourit-il.

- T'es le meilleur. »

Malia se pencha et l'embrassa. Stiles y répondit, content qu'elle ait retrouvé un semblant de joie.

**o**

Stiles avait expliqué à Deaton qu'il préférait prendre des cours par correspondance pour son apprentissage, prétextant qu'avec les cours, il était beaucoup trop chargé pour pouvoir vraiment se présenter au cabinet du véto. Deaton ne tiqua pas, Stiles n'avait pas réellement menti. Il était surchargé entre ses cours et ceux qu'il donnait à Malia pour la remettre à niveau. Finalement, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça. Pendant que sa petite-amie faisait ses exercices, lui faisait son entrainement. Le but de la première étape était de créer une flamme rien qu'avec la force de sa volonté, Deaton lui avait montré comment faire grâce à une vidéo et il s'y exerçait chaque jours, sans réellement y parvenir.

Malia mordilla le bout de son crayon, distraite un moment par ses essais infructueux.

« Tu n'y arrives pas, constata t-elle.

- Je sais, pourtant je fais tout ce que Deaton me dit de faire..., dit-il, frustré.

- Peut-être qu'il y a un truc qu'il ne te dit pas. Au fond, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu réussisses. Laisse tomber, ça fait deux semaines que tu bosses sur cette flamme, si tu n'y es pas arrivé hier, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y arriverais aujourd'hui. »

Malia retourna à son cahier et Stiles soupira, énervé contre lui-même. Il repoussa son ordinateur portable et se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, il avait besoin d'une pause. Il prit son temps, buvant à petite gorgée pour calmer ses nerfs malmenés. Quand il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, il ignora son ordinateur portable et se laissa tomber à coté de Malia dans le lit. Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Stiles ne consulta pas une seule fois ses e-mails, ignorant délibérément les messages de Deaton. Soit le véto avait oublié une étape, soit Stiles était trop stupide pour y arriver.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

Pour toute réclamation, veuillez toujours vous reporter au titre de cette histoire XD

Voilà, j'étais bien trop inspirée par cette histoire pour la laissé tomber, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'en suis à 5 pour l'instant, d'habitude je ne publies jamais une histoire avant de l'avoir complétement terminée mais bon... j'ai été prise par surprise par mon inspiration. loool

Je suis sûre que j'ai le droit à une review, hein ouais ? :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note:** Spoil saison 4. Violence.

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Chapitre 3:**

Pour être honnête, Stiles avait quelque fois eut des problèmes pour s'endormir et rester endormi. Son histoire avec le Nogitsune l'avait secoué, il rêvait de la mort de sa mère, de celle de son père, voyait tout le monde autour de lui mourir... Il ne faisait plus de crise d'angoisse, était parvenu à les endiguer efficacement pour l'instant.

Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de sommeil. Malia avait également des crises d'angoisses et du mal à s'endormir. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit en sentant le lit parcouru de secousse. Dans ces cas là, il aurait pu passer ses bras autour de Malia pour la rassurer mais il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux la réveiller doucement, en disant son prénom à moins de vouloir se prendre un coup de griffe.

Ce qui arrivait plus souvent était que Malia le réveille lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Stiles ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider, à part lui dire de compter les moutons, ce qui la rendait furieuse, où la laisser passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Si Stiles avait été du genre à avoir le sommeil lourd et facile, la situation aurait été supportable. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait ni le sommeil lourd, ni le sommeil facile. Quand Malia le réveillait, il s'occupait d'elle, caressait son dos, la laissait se serrer contre lui, lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme... et après cela, il ne parvenait plus à dormir.

Chaque jours qui passait voyait s'allonger les cernes de Stiles mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il avait le temps de rattraper un peu de sommeil pendant l'heure où Malia était encore en classe. Il avait arrêté le Lacrosse, au grand dam de Scott. Il n'avait tout simplement plus le temps. Stiles avait espéré qu'en arrêtant de s'entraîner pour devenir apprenti, il pourrait peut-être reprendre les entraînements. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. C'était même pire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait arrêté de Lacrosse.

C'était plus simple comme ça. Stiles était plutôt triste, il aimait beaucoup le Lacrosse. Mais Malia en valait la peine, largement. C'était ce qu'il se répétait quand il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Il l'aimait, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une relation comme celle-là, rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenait autant à ses cotés, qui était tellement similaire. Malia était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, toujours désiré. S'il avait été Harry Potter et qu'il se trouvait devant le miroir du Rised, Stiles y aurait certainement vu Malia.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Malia l'aimait. Ils se suffisaient l'un à l'autre. Tant qu'ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, tout irait bien.

« Stiles ! »

Stiles sursauta, revenant au présent. Son père le regardait avec inquiétude, la tête penchée vers lui. Les plis au coin de ses yeux s'étaient creusés d'autant plus, il paraissait avoir pris dix ans sans que Stiles s'en aperçoive.

« Quoi ? Demanda t-il, perdu. »

Le sheriff soupira, se frottant le front d'une main, l'air fatigué. Stiles sentit la culpabilité serrer sa gorge, son père s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui, il avait déjà beaucoup à faire au poste et il ajoutait à cela un stress supplémentaire. Il était un mauvais fils par dessus le marché.

« Je te demandais si ça allait. Ça fait longtemps que Scott est pas passé à la maison et tu passes tout ton temps avec Malia.

- J'aime Malia, protesta t-il, la réplique lui venant toute seule. »

Le sheriff lui sourit avec affection et Stiles baissa les yeux vers son assiette, poussant les aliments sans réellement les manger. Son père ne pouvait pas se douter que Malia était dans la chambre en haut et qu'elle était sûrement entrain d'écouter tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Pas que ça dérange Stiles, il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Seulement... Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

« Je sais. Mais tu dois manquer à Scott. Il m'a appelé au poste, il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Stiles releva les yeux vivement. Les mots de son père venaient de déclencher quelque chose en lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Scott... la dernière fois, quand était-ce ? Ils se voyaient en cours, visuellement, mais depuis quand n'avait-il pas parlé à son meilleur ami ? Il se souvenait avoir reçu des sms mais sa petite-amie l'avait à chaque fois distrait et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir répondu.

Il hocha la tête mais ne donna pas réellement d'indication à son père, ne lui disant pas s'il avait l'intention de voir Scott. Le sheriff finit de manger, enfila de nouveau sa veste, prit son insigne et son arme de service avant de se tourner vers lui. Stiles ne dérogea pas à la règle, il serra son père contre lui.

« Arrêtes deux ou trois bandits pour moi, plaisanta t-il.

- Au lit avant dix heures, rétorqua son père. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire. Le shériff lui ébouriffa les cheveux et après une dernière tape sur le bras, il partit. Il se posta à la fenêtre et regarda la voiture de son père démarrer, comme à chaque fois. Au lieu de remonter dans sa chambre comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, Stiles prit son portable, les doigts tremblants, pris d'une énergie nerveuse. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il ne sut pas pourquoi il tourna le verrou, il avait juste la sensation que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait peur. C'était ridicule, de quoi avait-il peur ? Il prit son téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts, essuyant ses paumes moites sur son jean pour mieux saisir son portable. Il le porta à son oreille et attendit.

Une tonalité retentit. Stiles déglutit, la tête lui tournait. Il rabattit le couvercle des toilettes pour s'asseoir dessus. Une autre se fit entendre, plus longue. Sa jambe battait nerveusement la mesure, l'anxiété devenait plus forte sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait chaud, froid, ses mains n'en finissaient plus de trembler, comme s'il avait été en manque. Encore une autre tonalité. Et si Scott ne voulait plus lui parler ? Stiles poussa une expiration tremblante, son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge, ses yeux brûlaient.

L'épuisement lui tomba dessus soudainement et il s'appuya contre le mur à ses cotés. C'était comme si son cerveau commençait à fondre, lui sortait par les oreilles. Il n'était plus vraiment dans son corps, qui était ce jeune-homme affalé qui s'agrippait comme un dingue au téléphone, comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Pourquoi appelait-il ?

Stiles ferma les yeux, le portable pesait une tonne dans sa main, il commença à le baisser, à se dire que même si Scott décrochait, même s'il voulait toujours lui parler, il n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui dire. Son bras se baissa de plus en plus, comme un abandon. Un craquement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Stiles ?! »

La voix de Scott était paniquée mais tout ce que Stiles savait était qu'il s'agissait de loin du plus beau son qu'il avait entendu depuis une éternité. Il ne put retenir un rire étranglé de sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

« Scottie.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi. »

Les oreilles de Stiles se mirent à siffler. Cette simple question le laissa sans voix. On aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander les valeurs de g(k) et G(K) dans le problème de Waring. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse, il ne savait pas. Tout allait bien. Rien n'allait mal.

« Stiles ? Eh, respire, tu sais, comme avec ton père. Tu veux compter avec moi ? »

Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi Scott voulait qu'il compte ses respirations avant de se rendre compte que les sifflements étranges qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure venait de sa propre gorge, qu'il commençait à s'étouffer lui même. Son meilleur ami commença à compter, respirant en même temps, avec de grandes inspirations calmes, l'encourageant, lui parlant avec une voix apaisante. Stiles suivit son exemple, Scott était sa bouée de sauvetage, son ancrage.

« J'arrive. D'accord. Tu évites de trop bouger, je suis là dans dix minutes.

- Non ! S'exclama t-il. »

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un minimum de lucidité, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Et puis, Malia attendait en haut, qu'allait-elle penser de tout ça ? Stiles sentit la panique le saisir. Avait-elle entendu sa crise d'angoisse et la façon dont il s'était raccroché à Scott ? Malia se raccrochait à lui quand elle allait mal, allait-elle penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Elle allait le penser. Elle le pensait déjà. Elle avait tout entendu.

« J'arrive, grogna Scott. Dix minutes. »

Stiles se leva, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, il devait monter et parler avec Malia. Il devait lui dire que c'était parce que Scott était son meilleur ami, que c'était devenu un réflexe. Il monta difficilement les escaliers, son portable serrée si fort dans ses mains que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Malia était assise sur le lit, ses jambes étaient remontées contre sa poitrine et ses bras étaient posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Stiles avança dans la pièce, se faisant l'effet d'un zombie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il devait parler, vite. Lui qui était si volubile d'habitude ne parvint pas à sortir un seul mot. Il se sentit d'autant plus mal, petit. Malia se leva brusquement, sautant souplement sur ses pieds et avançant vers lui. Le cœur de Stiles eut un accro, il recula, se retrouvant contre la porte sans avoir vraiment prêté attention à son instinct. Malia fit claquer ses deux mains contre le battant de chaque coté de sa tête, ses dents s'allongèrent en crocs et elle le dévisagea, folle de rage.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- C-C'est juste Scott, balbutia t-il. »

Malia prit violemment ses poignets entre ses mains, serrant fort et Stiles grimaça. Il n'aurait pas dû. Elle crut qu'il se moquait d'elle et le plaqua durement contre la porte, collant ses mains contre la paroie au niveau de sa tête, le laissant sans défense.

« C'est pas de Scott dont tu as besoin pour ce genre de chose ! Je vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Continua t-elle.

- Alors.. A-alors explique moi, proposa t-il. »

Stiles tentait juste de la calmer, peut-être que la faire parler lui ferait retrouver son coté humain. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même. Son coyote devait intervenir, Malia n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait provoqué. Il fallait qu'il arrange ça et qu'il la calme.

« Tu devrais même pas aller voir les autres ! Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi, moi ? Non, j'ai besoin de personne, surtout pas de toi, mais je suis là quand même ! Quand je vais pas bien, c'est qui que je viens voir ? Tu crois que c'est Kira ou Lydia ? Non ! C'est toi ! »

La circulation ne passait pratiquement plus dans ses mains tant Malia serrait fort ses poignets, il avait mal, elle maintenant la pression juste assez fort pour lui donner la sensation qu'elle allait lui briser les os. Stiles haleta, il ne bougea pas, pour ne pas attiser sa colère.

« Tu me fais mal, la prévint-il d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais plus dans quelle langue je dois parler pour me faire comprendre ! Dit-elle, l'ignorant. »

Elle renifla avec dédain, ses dents beaucoup trop longues pour que ce soit entièrement un son humain. Stiles tremblait de partout, il avait peur quand Malia perdait le contrôle de cette façon. Elle lui faisait peur. Elle lâcha brutalement ses mains, le faisant cogner contre la porte une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Stiles s'affaissa sur lui-même, pressant ses bras contre son torse dans l'espoir de réduire la brûlure qui pulsait dans ses articulations. Malia le toisa de haut, avec un rictus.

« Faut juste que tu te souviennes d'un truc: j'ai pas besoin de toi. Je me débrouille parfaitement toute seule. C'est toi qui a besoin de moi. Sans moi, ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules, tu n'es rien. »

Malia le darda une fois de plus, son apparence ne changea pas d'un iota, ses yeux flashant de leurs couleurs bleus tandis qu'elle se glissait dehors par la fenêtre. Stiles se précipita pour voir où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Etait-elle assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour se retenir d'aller tuer des innocents ? Il aperçut la silhouette de Malia, elle se découpait dans la nuit, clairement visible. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillèrent comme des néons puis s'éteignirent. Elle disparut. Les jambes de Stiles lâchèrent sous lui, ne le tenant plus debout, il s'écroula sur son lit, les bras toujours contre son torse. Il était fatigué, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête était les dernières paroles de Malia avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

_**Pas besoin de toi, toute seule, toi qui a besoin de moi. Rien. Sans moi tu n'es rien. **_

Stiles ferma les yeux. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Le mélange d'adrénaline, de son ADHD et de fatigue n'aidait pas. Il vacilla, manquant de tomber au sol. Un bras fort se posa en travers de son torse, le soutenant et il releva les yeux. Un garçon avec une mâchoire légèrement de travers, des yeux noirs et un grain de beauté près de l'œil lui faisait face. Stiles ne résista pas quand Scott le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, elle va revenir, du calme, Stiles, murmura t-il en frottant son dos. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres, en boucle, comme une litanie, un leitmotiv:

« Elle est partie, elle est partie, elle est partie, elle est partie, elle est partie, elle est partie, elle est partie... »

Scott lui répéta un million de fois qu'elle allait revenir, qu'il était certain que ce n'était qu'une petite dispute de rien du tout et que tout allait s'arranger. Il l'aida à se changer et le glissa sous les draps, le gardant serré contre lui, comme le font les frères dans les instants de détresse. Stiles ne lui expliqua pas. Il ne supporta pas l'idée de lui dire la vérité, il avait trop honte de sa trahison, alors il se tut. Un mensonge par omission reste tout de même un mensonge.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles mentit pour la première fois à Scott.

**o**

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Scott était toujours à ses cotés. Ils s'étaient éloignés pendant la nuit, se retrouvant de chaque coté du lit. Il s'étira légèrement et grimaça quand les muscles de ses bras protestèrent à son geste. Il pressa ses avants-bras contre son torse avant de remarquer les nuances de couleur qui couvraient sa peau. Stiles se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller Scott et alla faire un tour à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il inspecta les deux bleus, il pouvait voir les cinq doigts de Malia sur chacun de ses poignets. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'écorchure mais il n'y avait rien, pas de trace de griffe. Stiles soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait pas se transformer en loup-garou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ? »

Stiles sursauta et se tourna. Scott était levé, les cheveux dans tout les sens et ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses bleus. Il masqua sa gêne par un haussement d'épaule.

« Elle a perdu le contrôle, avoua t-il. »

Scott se rapprocha et prit doucement son bras pour le retourner et inspecter les dégâts, Stiles se retint de protester et de siffler de douleur. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec appréhension, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Scott souffla, relevant les yeux pour le dévisager.

« Elle a serré plutôt fort, lui fit-il remarqué.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà eut pire, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Stiles se rappelait toutes ces fois où il avait combattu d'autre personne mêlé au monde surnaturel. Scott l'avait déjà poussé et lui avait déjà donné des bleus en perdant le contrôle de cette façon, sans le faire exprès. Gérard l'avait tabassé, il avait déjà enduré pire. Quelques bleus en plus ou en moins, ce n'était pas si grave, pas vrai ? Il était sûr que Malia ne l'avait pas fait exprès... Scott fit un bruit mécontent, examinant encore ses poignets avec un oeil critique:

« Je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots quand même... peut-être que je devrais reprendre les bases un peu plus avec elle, admit-il.

- Non, je pense que c'est bon, dit-il secouant la tête. Ça lui arrive de moins en moins, je crois qu'elle commence à avoir plus de contrôle. »

Scott grogna doucement, lâchant enfin son bras. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua brutalement, attirant leurs attentions. C'était impossible qu'il s'agisse du sheriff, il ne reviendrait que vers les dix heures et il était encore tôt. Le pas rapide et urgent ne correspondait pas à celui de son père, Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Scott était détendu, il n'y avait sûrement pas de danger imminent.

Le bruit de cavalcade se rapprocha et Malia apparut sur le pas de la porte, le souffle court et les cheveux ébouriffés, comme si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Stiles sentit son cœur battre plus fort, jusque dans ses tempes. Les yeux de sa petite-amie se fixèrent tout de suite sur ses poignets endommagés, elle ouvrit la bouche, semblant confuse.

« Oh non... J'espérais que ce n'était qu'un rêve..., avoua t-elle. »

Scott fronça les sourcils et fit un pas de coté pour se mettre devant Stiles, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge, faisant flasher ceux de Malia de son habituelle couleur bleu un bref instant. Stiles le dévisagea tour à tour, perdu entre les deux. Malia respirait fort, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

« Je me suis réveillée dans la forêt ce matin, je me suis rappelée ce qui s'est passé hier et ... oh Stiles, je suis tellement désolée, je t'ai fait du mal... »

Malia paraissait sincèrement désolée, elle s'approcha de lui en ignorant le comportement protecteur de Scott, saisissant ses bras avec douceur. Stiles eut un geste de recul, ce qui s'était passé la veille était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Si Malia le vit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Le sérieux de son meilleur ami vacilla quand il vit à quel point elle avait l'air attristée, il regarda Malia avec les sourcils froncés, les inspectant tour à tour.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, jura Malia. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Scott, déterminée et sûre d'elle-même.

« Jamais, promit-elle. »

Stiles eut un sourire hésitant. Il avait eut raison. Malia avait simplement perdu pied la veille. Elle n'avait pas su contrôler sa force et sa rage. Stiles avait confiance en elle, il savait que jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal intentionnellement, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Malia se tourna de nouveau vers Scott, baissant la tête.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit-elle d'une petite voix déboussolée. »

Scott ne regarda pas une seule fois Malia. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Stiles. Il leva les sourcils en une interrogation silencieuse. Il connaissait bien cette expression. Elle voulait dire "tu es sûr ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en ailles ? Je peux rester, je reste si tu veux. Je peux même la faire partir si tu veux." Stiles était paumé, il ne savait plus. Pourquoi Scott le regardait de cette façon et lui faisait le coup des sourcils ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il lui fit un signe de tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, s'il disait à Scott de partir ou s'il lui demandait ce qui se passait. Malia posa une main sur son poignet, de façon légère et sans que son meilleur ami ne puisse le voir et il se retint de grimacer, la douleur était vive.

Scott lui rendit lentement son signe de tête, les examinant de haut en bas une dernière fois:

« Je t'envoie un texto dès que je suis rentré. N'attends plus aussi longtemps pour me répondre, d'accord ? Je m'inquiète... , lui dit-il. »

Stiles hocha la tête, envoyant un sourire rassurant à son meilleur ami. Tout irait bien, Malia était revenue, elle était désolée, elle s'en voulait, il le voyait à sa tête. Scott tourna les talons, lançant un dernier regard inquiet en arrière, par dessus son épaule, avant de partir. Lorsque Scott fut parti, Malia se tourna vers lui et prit ses mains pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses bleus. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, passant doucement ses doigts sur la peau meurtrie et Stiles regarda son visage avec prudence. Elle hocha la tête et serra les lèvres.

« J'aurais pu faire pire..., murmura t-elle.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, dit-il doucement.

- Non. Je me suis retenue, ajouta t-elle. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Malia profita du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bain pour prendre de la pommade. Ils remontèrent dans sa chambre et elle prit d'autorité ses mains, désirant lui masser les avants-bras elle-même.

« Je veux que ça soit fait correctement, dit-elle. »

Stiles la laissa faire, il était trop occupé à contempler Malia de toute façon. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps était engourdi. Elle était revenue, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il se sentit sourire. Malia massa doucement ses poignets, ça lui faisait mal mais il pouvait le supporter, ce n'était pas grave. Il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue à ses cotés. Malia se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit timidement.

« Je suis désolée, je le ferais plus, je te le promets.

- C'est pas grave, dit-il, haussant les épaules. Tu as perdu le contrôle, je comprends.

- Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Stiles bondit dans sa poitrine et son sourire s'élargit. Malia lui disait rarement ces trois petits mots et quand elle le disait, il se sentait toujours fondre. Il la prit dans ses bras, éloignant de sa mémoire la dispute qu'ils avaient eut hier pour ne garder que l'instant présent. Malia posa sa tête contre son épaule et le serra en retour.

« Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il. »

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Oui, les violences augmentent, j'espère que vous allez supporter mon degré sadisme. N'oubliez pas une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. :(

**Note: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Stiles avait toujours eut d'excellente note en cours. Sa fascination pour l'histoire n'avait en rien décru, il adorait étudier les faits historiques, savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le monde et dans leurs pays. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait du mal à digérer le fait que ses notes se mettaient à chuter.

Il faisait de son mieux, il révisait, il révisait vraiment. Il travaillait dur. Et malgré cela, ses notes diminuaient au fil du temps, il passa de 19 à 15. De 15 à 12. C'était comme si son cerveau régressait au lieu de s'améliorer. Stiles avait toujours été une sorte d'éponge géante, absorbant tout savoirs, chaque chose qu'on lui enseignait. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais il était très instruit. Et pourtant, il y arrivait de moins en moins. Et moins il y arrivait, plus il perdait confiance, plus il se mettait à douter de lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Stilinski, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois. »

C'était une phrase qu'il entendait de plus en plus. Et malgré les encouragements de ses professeurs, sa moyenne devenait de plus en plus médiocre. Il n'y arrivait plus, peu importait le temps qu'il passait penché sur ses cahiers. Il s'acharnait, il insistait, relisait deux fois chacun de ses livres mais rien n'y fit. Lorsqu'il passa la barre inférieure de la moyenne, Stiles sut ce qui se passait. Il était en plein décrochage scolaire. Il trouvait la situation d'autant plus injuste qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir, ses efforts restaient vains, ce qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Malia lui disait qu'il s'acharnait trop, que ça ne servait à rien de réviser comme il le faisait. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait raison.

Stiles soupira et rangea sa dissertation, ignorant sa note – un 6 – pour mieux fourré le papier dans son sac. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules et il sursauta, soufflant de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était que Scott. Il tenta de lui envoyer le sourire le plus convainquant possible:

« Salut !

- T'as eut un 6 à cette dissertation ? Demanda Scott sans préambule. »

Stiles soupira. Il avait honte de cette note, il n'avait plus rien dans le crâne, il se sentait nul. Il leva les yeux au ciel, feintant l'indifférence, cachant sa vexation.

« Ouais, ouais, bougonna t-il. Bonjour à toi aussi Scott.

- Fais-moi voir, continua t-il sans l'écouter. »

Stiles grogna quand Scott lui enleva pratiquement son sac à dos pour regarder sa copie de plus près. Son meilleur ami tourna les pages, ses yeux voyageant sur la feuille avec attention. Il releva finalement le nez de la dissertation pour froncer les sourcils.

« Stiles... Lisbonne... La capitale du Pérou ? Demanda t-il, abasourdi. »

Une vague de chaleur monta de sa nuque pour s'installer dans ses joues, le faisant rougir furieusement. Il prit sa copie et la fourra de nouveau dans son sac. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quelle était la fichue capitale du Pérou, il était stupide. Stiles fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Scott, il avait honte, si honte. Il n'avait jamais eut une note aussi basse, jamais donné de réponse aussi idiote. La professeur avait dû rire en lisant sa copie, elle ne le verrait plus jamais avec le même oeil. On commençait déjà à le regarder autrement au lycée, il n'était plus le gars intelligent et marrant. Il n'était pas populaire, il ne faisait plus de lacrosse. La seule chose qui lui restait avant ça était son intelligence, et maintenant il n'avait plus rien.

« Hey... »

Scott tapota son épaule, lui faisant un shampoing en coinçant sa tête sous son bras et Stiles grogna, ce qui le fit rire.

« Allez, tu fais une pause dans les révisions. Tu viens chez moi ce soir et on va passer une soirée entre mecs. Y aura Isaak, Derek, Liam et Mason.

- Je sais pas..., commença t-il avec hésitation. Avec Malia on avait prévu de...

- C'est bon, grogna Scott. On se voit pratiquement plus en ce moment, tu me dois bien une soirée non ? Dit-il en souriant. Allez, ça va être drôle ! On va jouer à la PS4, boire une bière, ce sera fun ! »

Stiles y pensa tandis que Scott le lâchait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de soirée entre potes et il avait envie de sortir, il en avait assez de réviser. Il aurait bien eut besoin de décompresser un peu. Il pouvait décompresser avec Malia mais... il avait envie de retrouver Scott et les autres. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il avait été tellement plongé dans ses études qu'il apprécierait même une petite dispute avec Derek et une joute verbale avec ce petit con de Liam. Mason était quelqu'un de très calme, il s'entendait bien avec lui... quand il avait le temps de lui parler. Et la présence d'Isaak lui indifférait.

Scott insista encore, lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien de lâcher ses bouquins et qu'il pourrait dormir à la maison, comme quand ils étaient gosses. De toute façon, tout le monde dormait à la maison, c'était comme une énorme pyjama party entre mecs. Scott se montra tellement convainquant que Stiles accepta.

Il devait juste aller récupérer ses affaires chez lui et le dire à Malia. Une sueur froide lui recouvrit le dos, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se fichait d'elle. Il avait juste envie de revoir ses amis. Stiles envoya un texto à Malia, lui disant que Scott lui avait demandé pour passer la nuit chez lui et qu'il avait dit oui. Il espérait qu'en la prevenant en avance, la pillule passerait mieux. Elle aurait le temps d'y penser. Il prit sa Jeep et rentra chez lui. Il monta les escaliers, Malia n'était pas encore venu.

Stiles se dandina nerveusement à l'entrée de sa chambre, se mordant les lèvres. Il se frotta les bras. Les bleus avaient depuis longtemps disparu mais il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir, dès fois, il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait encore mal. Ce n'était que dans sa tête bien sûr. C'était idiot. Il se secoua, il devait préparer ses affaires. Il n'avait pas grand chose à prendre: un bas de pyjama et ses affaires de toilette. Il s'activa, allant d'une pièce à l'autre avec une énergie stressée. Il n'oublia pas de prendre son traitement pour l'ADHD. Sans, il deviendrait une vraie pile électrique et il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ce soir ? »

Stiles sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Malia si vite, elle était censée être en cours. Il se tourna, son cœur battant toujours follement contre sa cage thoracique à cause de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait causé. Malia avait les bras croisés et la tête penchée sur le coté, elle semblait juste curieuse.

« Tu n'avais pas cours ? Demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Mon prof était absent, répondit-elle. »

Stiles hocha la tête, ne lâchant pas la lanière de son sac à dos dans lequel il avait fourré ses affaires. Il baissa brièvement les yeux, se demandant comment aborder le sujet pour ne pas vexer Malia où qu'elle ne se fasse de mauvaises idées.

« Scott m'a demandé si je voulais passer une soirée chez lui, j'ai dit oui.

- Mais on avait quelque chose de prévu, dit-elle, faisant la moue.

- Je sais... Mais on peut remettre ça à demain, non ? Demanda t-il avec hésitation. »

Malia se raidit, détournant le regard. Stiles se crispa en réponse. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait dit quelque chose qui dérangeait sa petite-amie. Stiles se repassa en tête ses paroles, réfléchissant, décortiquant ses intonations, les intentions derrière ses phrases, son attitude pendant qu'il parlait... Il avait fait quelque chose de travers, il fallait qu'il trouve quoi. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, vite. Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

« D'accord. »

La réponse de Malia lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il la dévisagea longuement, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, s'il ne se faisait pas un film. Malia le laissa faire, curieusement neutre. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais elle n'était pas mécontente non plus. Stiles resserra ses doigts sur son sac.

« D'accord ? Insista t-il, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. »

Malia hocha la tête, haussant les épaules en levant les sourcils, paraissant s'interroger sur ce qu'il pensait. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, légèrement perplexe. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de piège bizarre ? Malia s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant sur la bouche.

« Tu vas me manquer, c'est tout, dit-elle. Et je vais me sentir un peu seule sans toi, mais ça ira. »

La culpabilité serra la gorge de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas que Malia se sente délaissé. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il essayait de réfléchir mais chacune de ses idées s'enfuyaient dès qu'il était près de mettre le doigt dessus. Malia l'embrassa une seconde fois et Stiles se laissa faire, l'entourant de ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux longs quand son téléphone sonna. Stiles fouilla dans sa poche, ça pouvait être son père ou une urgence, il répondait toujours à son téléphone. Malia s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser décrocher.

« Allo ?

- Stiles ? Tu arrives quand ?

- Hm.. »

Stiles se rappela soudainement du sac qu'il tenait en main, il regarda Malia et s'agita avec anxiété. Que devait-il dire ?

« Stiles ? Eh oh, t'es là ? S'amusa Scott.

- Ouais. J'arrive, dit-il finalement, resserrant ses doigts sur son sac. »

Il enfila son sac à dos et Malia l'embrassa encore une fois avant qu'il ne se décale pour partir. Il lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla, le téléphone toujours sur son oreille. Il avait besoin de voir Scott et d'avoir une soirée entre copains. Il verrait Malia demain, elle lui avait dit que c'était d'accord, elle ne serait pas blessé s'il partait, ce n'était qu'une soirée après tout. Tout irait bien, elle s'en sortirait. Stiles repoussa la culpabilité qui le tenaillait et monta dans sa Jeep, raccrochant. Son portable vibra dans sa poche plusieurs fois mais il ne décrocha pas, il était sur la route. Il conduisit jusque chez Scott, finissant par mettre la radio pour couvrir le bruit monstre que faisait ses pensées lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquaient les unes contres les autres.

Il se gara devant chez son meilleur ami et sortit son portable pour qui lui avait envoyé des messages. Il avait deux sms de la part de Malia:

_**17:32 / Amuse-toi bien :)**_

_**17:36 / Oublie pas de penser à moi :P**_

Stiles sourit. Il s'était fait toute une montagne de cette sortie mais il avait eut tord. Malia voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et elle savait qu'il voulait voir les autres et qu'une soirée lui ferait du bien. Malia savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il l'aimait, une nuit loin d'elle ne changerait rien à ça. Stiles sortit, verrouilla sa Jeep et entra chez Scott sans toquer à la porte, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Melissa n'était pas là, elle était encore sûrement à l'hôpital. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et Stiles suivit les éclats de voix, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore franchit le seuil du salon que Scott hurlait:

« Stiiiiiiiiiles ! Isaak est entrain de manger tout les Pringles ! »

Stiles secoua la tête, sou sourire s'élargissant de minutes en minutes. Il posa les mains sur les hanches et examina le tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le canapé XXL du salon était littéralement envahi, Scott, Isaak et Liam y étaient entassés et Stiles apercevait à peine la tête du dernier tellement il était avachi. Derek était sur un canapé une place, l'air grognon, comme à son habitude et Mason regardait Scott et Isaak se battre pour les Pringles avec amusement, étalé par terre sur un matelas qui avait été balancé sur le sol.

« Stiiiiiles ! J'ai besoin de renfort ! Se plaignit son meilleur ami. »

Stiles posa les mains sur les hanches, les contemplant un moment avant de se décider à aller à la rescousse de son ami. Il s'approcha du canapé et s'empara du paquet de chips que Isaak essayait d'éloigner des mains de Scott. Il fit le tour et s'affala entre Scott et Liam sans prendre la peine de leur demander de la place, les écoutant râler jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décalent pour qu'il ait les fesses sur les coussins au lieu de leurs cuisses. Stiles casa le tube de Pringle entre ses genoux et piocha dedans en faisant un clin d'oeil à Scott.

« Bon ! Maintenant que Stiles est là, on peut commencer le tournoi !

- Le tournoi ? Demanda Liam en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il eut une petite moue qui dévoila ses dents. Scott leva les bras en montrant leur petite assemblée. Stiles se sentit sourire si fort que sa peau allait sûrement finir par craqueler. Cette soirée avait été une bonne idée, il était déjà plus détendu, calme et enjoué. S'acharner sur ses révisions avait été une mauvaise idée.

« Un tournoi de PS4, annonça Scott. »

Son portable vibra dans sa poche mais Stiles ne le sortit pas tout de suite, ils étaient trop collés les uns contre les autres, il allait déranger tout le monde en tentant de prendre son téléphone. Scott mit en route sa PS4 et alla chercher des bières dans le frigo, il leur lança une canette chacun, tout le monde la rattrapa habilement, sauf Stiles qui ne parvint pas à l'attraper au vol. Il grimaça et plissa les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'écrase au sol. Il n'en fut rien, Derek se pencha et mit la main dessus au dernier moment. Stiles allait le remercier, il n'en eut pas le temps, ce dernier lui lança la canette sur ses cuisses, se tournant vers la télé de Scott en l'ignorant. Stiles haussa les épaules, il ouvrit sa bière et en prit une gorgée. Scott en mit une dans la main de Liam avec un clin d'oeil, Derek grogna:

« Doucement, il a quinze ans.

- C'est la plus légère que j'ai pu trouvé. C'est pratiquement du panaché, rétorqua Scott. »

Liam grommela, son regard déviant sur la bière de Isaak avec envie. Scott fourra une manette dans les mains de Derek, plaça l'autre dans celles d'Isaak et Stiles manqua de pouffer comme un idiot en voyant le premier toiser l'objet entre ses doigts comme s'il allait exploser.

« Vous commencez, déclara Scott. »

Derek ne sembla pas ravi, il leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de refourguer sa manette à Liam mais le jeune le regarda sérieusement, avec un air buté et le plus vieux fini par soupirer, se résignant à jouer. Stiles n'en perdit pas une miette. Il profita que Scott soit debout pour prendre son portable et consulter sa boite de réception, il avait deux nouveaux messages:

_**17:48 / Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? **_

_**17:59 / Vous faites quoi ? **_

Stiles répondit rapidement qu'ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos. Il ne rangea pas son portable, le laissant sur le canapé au cas où Malia lui répondrait durant la soirée. Scott reprit sa place à ses cotés et ils regardèrent Derek et Isaak lutter l'un contre l'autre à Mario. C'était un jeu assez enfantin mais Stiles s'amusait toujours comme un fou, autant en étant spectateur qu'en jouant lui même. Liam se moqua gentiment de Derek et Mason hurla de rire quand Isaak geignit bruyamment en tombant dans un trou:

« Naoooooooooooooonnn !

- A mon tour ! Derek a gagné, moi contre Liam ! Reprit Mason.

- Non, non, non, non, protesta Scott. Moi contre Liam, je veux garder l'espoir que Stiles va passer le prochain tour !

- Eh ! Je suis doué à ce jeu, râla t-il.

- Quand tu ne te fais pas choper par un champignon, bien sûr. »

Stiles croisa les bras, faisant semblant de bouder. Il s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, portant sa bière à ses lèvres. Il appréciait l'ambiance chaleureuse qui flottait dans l'air. Ils étaient tous détendu, Isaak se mit à discuter avec Mason à propos de Lacrosse, Scott et Liam se criaient dessus avec enthousiasme, sautillant sur le canapé avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Stiles remarqua à quel point ce genre de moment lui avait manqué. A aucun moment les autres ne lui avaient fait remarqué qu'il ne traînait plus avec eux, il était soulagé de constater qu'il avait toujours des amis. Il se perdit un instant dans le jeu de ses amis, riant quand l'un perdait la main sur l'autre, lorsque les coups bas s'enchainaient. Il posa sa cannette vide sur la table et ses yeux tombèrent sur son portable, il le prit et se mordit les lèvres, 6 messages et un appel en absence:

_**18:01 / T'es juste avec Scott ? **_

_**18:06 / Juste Scott où ya d'autre personne avec vous ? **_

_**18:11 / Tu pourrais me répondre quand même :p**_

_**18:14 / Stiles ?**_

_**18:16 /Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas :( ? **_

_**18:24/ Je m'ennuie... **_

Stiles passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et se décida à répondre, il avait oublié de regarder son portable. Malia devait s'ennuyer, il s'en voulait de l'avoir lâcher de cette façon à la dernière minute. Il réfléchit, cherchant quoi répondre lorsque le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

_**18:35/ Réponds, Stiles. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve. :)**_

Stiles eut le souffle coupé un instant. Ses doigts se figèrent sur les touches, gourds. A ses cotés, Liam remua, il venait tout juste de terminer sa partie:

« Sérieux, mec. Tu ne pourrais pas éteindre ton portable, il arrête pas de vibrer et ça me fait des sifflements dans les oreilles, se plaignit-il. »

Stiles resserra sa main sur l'objet et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire à Liam qu'éteindre son portable n'empêcherait pas les messages de s'accumuler et qu'il aimait y répondre en temps et en heure mais il n'en eut pas le temps. En une seconde à peine, et en un mouvement souple, Derek lui faucha son téléphone. Stiles sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long de l'échine.

« Rends-le moi, demanda t-il, tendant la main.

- Non. Liam a raison, ça tape sur le système de tout le monde, on a tous éteint nos téléphones alors toi aussi, grogna Derek. »

Stiles fixa Derek, puis le portable qu'il lui avait pris. Il fallait qu'il réponde, Malia se sentait seule, elle s'ennuyait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit fâchée, il fallait qu'il réponde à sa question.

« J'envoie un sms et je l'éteins, promit-il. »

Scott tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Stiles se rendit compte que ses mains commençaient doucement mais sûrement à se mettre à trembler, il serra les poings et maintint le regard de Derek, il devait envoyer ce message. Un noeud se forma dans son estomac lorsque ce dernier appuya sur le bouton off de son portable et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Liam rayonna à ce geste, souriant et hochant la tête avec satisfaction, se tournant vers la télé en sirotant sa bière pratiquement sans alcool, il poussa la manette vers lui et Scott fit la même chose envers Mason, c'était à leur tour de jouer.

Mason était quelqu'un de plutôt discret, il était bon joueur, fair-play et ne quittait pratiquement jamais Liam. Ils étaient un peu ce que Scott et Stiles étaient l'un pour l'autre. Mason avait été mis au courant de la situation de Liam pratiquement tout de suite, ce dernier ayant au moins besoin d'avoir un ami dans la confidence. Scott avait pratiquement adopté les deux adolescents, prenant Liam sous son aile pour lui apprendre à se contrôler et Mason parce que Liam avait besoin de lui. Même si l'adolescent ne l'admettrait jamais.

Stiles était distrait, ses pensées convergeaient toutes sur son portable, sur Malia qui devait attendre son sms et perdre patience en ne voyant rien venir. Il se rappela les fois où elle avait perdu le contrôle et frissonna, son cœur battant un poil trop vite. Tout amusement avait disparu, Stiles jura mentalement. Il était parano, Malia l'aimait, jamais elle ne se mettrait en colère parce qu'il jouait aux jeux vidéos avec des copains, elle ne perdrait pas le contrôle s'il ne répondait pas à ses messages, elle se dirait juste qu'il avait été emporté par la soirée. Elle lui avait dit de bien s'amuser et elle avait été d'accord pour qu'il y ailles. Stiles perdit sa partie mais cela n'eut rien à voir avec ses pauvres compétences à Mario.

Scott plaça une autre bière dans sa main et cette fois-ci, il sentit son corps se détendre progressivement, l'alcool lui permettant de profiter un minimum de ses amis et de mettre de coté ses inquiétudes. Les yeux de Derek et de Scott déviaient quelques fois sur lui, comme s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, Stiles leur rendit chaque œillade, se demandant ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes. Scott insista pour terminer le tournoi, laissant Liam choisir le prochain jeu vu qu'il avait gagné contre lui. Pendant ce temps, il commanda des pizzas. C'était une soirée pyjama assez simple et assez bordélique, Derek n'eut pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'être là, se contentant d'intervenir dans les conversations uniquement lorsque quelqu'un demandait son avis. Liam s'était lié d'une façon assez curieuse à lui, il avait toujours son comportement de gamin arrogant mais il respectait Derek, un peu comme un petit frère qui cherche l'approbation de son aîné.

Autant dire que Derek n'en avait rien à faire et agissait comme d'habitude, tel un ours mal léché. Stiles remarqua tout ces détails dans une sorte de brouillard bizarre, c'était comme s'il était parti en vacance quelque jours pour découvrir en rentrant que quelqu'un avait dérangé tout ses meubles, c'était perturbant. Lorsqu'ils eurent vidé huit cartons de pizzas à eux tout seuls, Scott se décida à organiser la façon dont ils dormiraient. Encore une fois, ce fut assez bordélique. Il se contenta de leur balancer une pile de couvertures et de donner des indications tout en baillant.

« Deux sur le matelas, un sur le canapé et deux dans la chambre d'ami, okay ? »

Liam et Mason se levèrent d'un bond, de concert, courant dans les escaliers pour prendre la chambre d'ami, faisant la course dans les escaliers. Stiles leva un sourcils. Ils en étaient rendus à se comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans, maintenant ? Isaak se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, prenant toute la place, en laissant à peine pour Stiles. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ça impliquait mais l'idée fit rapidement son chemin dans son cerveau et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester:

« Eh !

- Preum's ! sourit Isaak. »

- Scott ! Tenta Stiles.

- Désolé, mec, c'est une règle ici: premier arrivé, premier servi !

- Pas pour les Pringles, marmonna Stiles. »

Scott éclata de rire, montant les escaliers en les laissant se débrouiller. Stiles se mordit les lèvres et grommela "Traître", tout en sachant que c'était fort probable que tout les loups-garous l'entendent. Il se tourna vers Derek pour découvrir que celui-ci avait déjà enlevé son pull et se préparait à dormir sans être affecté le moins du monde par le fait que Stiles allait devoir squatter à coté de lui.

Stiles soupira, il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de partager le matelas, surtout avec Derek. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop les moments où il avait été forcé de garder le loup-garou chez lui lorsqu'il avait été recherché pour meurtre. Il était vrai que Stiles et lui s'entendaient beaucoup mieux maintenant, ils se faisaient confiances pour se sauver l'un l'autre, ils étaient en quelques sortes partenaires quand la situation l'exigeait. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il aimait se retrouver dans le même lit que Derek. Stiles decida pourtant de faire son grand garçon, il enleva sa veste et sortit son bas de pyjama de son sac pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain, faisant comme chez lui. Quand il revint, Derek avait pris à peu près toute la place, pas vraiment par volonté de l'ennuyer mais parce qu'il était tout simplement massif.

Il se fit une place, essayant d'ignorer la gêne qui le saisissait à l'idée de devoir dormir à coté de lui. Il avait toujours été impressionné par Derek, fasciné malgré lui. Il ne l'avait jamais admis et ne l'admettrait certainement jamais. Stiles ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, répondant en grognant quand Isaak leur dit bonne nuit. L'alcool toujours dans son système, la fatigue prit le dessus sur l'inquiétude et il s'endormit lourdement, la présence chaude et rassurante de Derek dans son dos.

Stiles se réveilla en pleine nuit avec un sentiment d'urgence, certain qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il avait la respiration rapide et la bouche sèche comme le désert, l'empêchant de déglutir normalement. Stiles grimaça et passa le revers de sa main sur son front, effaçant la sueur froide qui s'y trouvait.

Il se leva, prêt à se diriger dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la veste de Derek. Stiles se figea. L'horreur déferla en lui, c'était comme si une énorme vague d'anxiété venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il avait oublié de répondre à Malia. Stiles piétina, le coeur battant des records de vitesse. Il lança un regard à la silhouette endormie de Derek et se décida rapidement. Il se précipita sur la veste silencieusement sur la veste et chercha son portable. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il lança un dernier regard par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Isaak et Derek dormaient toujours et alla dans la salle de bain pour consulter sa boite de réception. L'heure clignota sur son écran, il était deux heures et il avait reçu cinquante sms. Stiles prit une inspiration tremblante et les ouvrit un à un:

_**18:41/ T'es toujours chez Scott ?**_

_**18:48/ Est-ce que tu rentres ce soir ? **_

_**18:52/ Tu me manques. Je suis toute seule.**_

_**18:55/ Est-ce qu'il n'y a que Scott avec toi ? **_

_**18:59/ Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, bon sang ? Tu sais que je déteste ça ! **_

La liste de texto s'allongeait et plus Stiles lisait, plus il se disait qu'il avait encore une fois déçu Malia. Son portable vibra et il vit qu'elle était toujours levé. Son cœur battit jusque dans sa gorge, il était vraiment nul. Sa copine était toujours debout, elle était inquiéte et attendait de ses nouvelles, et lui il dormait comme un bienheureux pendant qu'elle se faisait des films. Stiles navigua dans ses contacts, il ferma la porte à clef et appela Malia. Plusieurs tonalités retentirent et il commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant ce qui lui demandait autant de temps alors qu'elle venait tout juste de lui envoyer un sms. Elle décrocha finalement et Stiles se mordit les lèvres.

« Allo ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Malia ? C'est Stiles..., murmura t-il. »

Un reniflement se fit entendre et Stiles en fut paralysé. Est-ce que Malia pleurait ?

« T'es toujours chez Scott ? Demanda t-elle, la voix serrée. »

Stiles vacilla légèrement. Malia avait clairement pleuré, si elle ne pleurait pas encore d'ailleurs. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre, mort d'inquiétude et fou de culpabilité. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir, il aurait dû rester avec Malia cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste et il l'avait rendu triste en la plantant au dernier moment.

« Oui, je suis toujours chez lui, affirma t-il tristement. »

Malia fit un petit bruit, signe qu'elle avait entendu et Stiles sentit son cœur se briser. Elle pleurait rarement, et il fallait que ce soit lui qui déclenche ses larmes. Il se haïssait.

« Tu pourrais ouvrir un robinet ou... Je veux te parler, mais je veux pas qu'on nous espionne, avoua Malia, la voix chevrotante. »

Stiles pensa à Isaak et Liam... Il n'avait pas exactement envie qu'ils entendent une conversation de ce genre, surtout quand elle pleurait. Il se redressa et ouvrit le robinet de la douche, le bruit couvrirait sa voix et celle de Malia. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, à coté de la cabine.

« C'est bon...

- Je sais, dit-elle, reniflant. Je l'entends. »

Un petit silence s'installa et le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime, il se demandait quoi dire, comment apaiser l'apparente tristesse de Malia...

« On a joué aux jeux vidéos et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé, avoua t-il. On a bu un peu aussi alors je me suis endormi comme une souche.

- On ? Demanda t-elle.

- Hm.. Ouais. Y avait Scott, Liam, Isaak, Derek et Mason. »

Malia fit encore une fois un petit bruit prouvant qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Stiles regarda la petite salle de bain de Scott, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait laisser la douche couler sans abuser. Malia s'éclaircit la gorge, comme si elle voulait parler et il l'imagina bien ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, incertaine. Elle avait quelque chose à dire mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire.

« Dis-moi, dit-il doucement. »

- C'est juste que... J'ai entendu Liam parler dans les couloirs et je... laisse tomber, dit-elle finalement. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Liam avait-il été trop brusque avec Malia ? C'est vrai qu'il était arrogant et qu'il était tête brûlée mais il ne pensait pas le gamin capable de blesser sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Demanda t-il.

- Stiles, soupira t-elle.

- Dis-moi, insista t-il.

- Il parlait à Mason..., commença t-elle, hésitante. Il disait qu'à chaque fois qu'il te voyait, il avait l'impression que tu étais de plus en plus à coté de tes pompes et que... Que tu lui faisais pitié, finit-elle. »

Stiles retourna la phrase dans tout les sens dans sa tête. La voix de Malia était gênée mais elle était sincère. Liam n'avait jamais vraiment été mesuré dans ses paroles et il l'imaginait parfaitement dire ce genre de chose. C'était la vérité en plus, ce fut peut-être ce qui le blessa le plus. Il avait eut beau essayer de maintenir une certaine image, une façade, les autres voyaient à quel point il ne s'en sortait plus, à quel point son intelligence se dégradait. Il dégringolait sans parachute, c'était même étonnant que Malia soit toujours avec lui.

« Tu vois, c'est juste que... Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais chez Scott... Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et je m'inquiétais... Si j'étais à ta place, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'invite juste parce qu'on a pitié de moi...

- Ouais, t'as raison... Merci de me l'avoir dit.

- Je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment, tes notes chutent, tes amis parlent dans ton dos... Mais si tu veux me parler, je suis là moi, tu sais ? »

Stiles perdait pieds. Il pensait à ceux qu'il appelait ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ses amis ? Est-ce qu'il faisait encore partie de la meute ? Est-ce que Scott avait pitié de lui aussi ? Il était son frère, il essaya de se mettre à sa place et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était combien il décevait tout le monde. Son père ne savait même pas que ça se passait mal en cours, il ne savait pas que Stiles avait été convoqué deux fois dans le bureau du conseillé, il savait encore moins que lui-même allait être convoqué par sa professeur principale. Tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds, et il se débattait, il faisait de son mieux, il luttait mais ça ne servait à rien. Il n'arrivait à rien, il devait vraiment être stupide, stupide, stupide. Il ravala son dégoût de lui-même et continua de parler avec Malia, la remerciant d'être là pour lui, d'être à l'écoute et de s'inquiéter. C'était la meilleure petite-amie du monde. Il raccrocha et ferma le robinet de la douche.

Il ne bougea pas, il avait trop mal à la gorge mais il ne devait pas faire de bruit, il ne manquerait plus que les autres se réveillent et le trouve au bord des larmes. C'était ridicule, pourquoi était-il si ridiculement atteint ? Il était nul, nul, nul. Stiles mit plus de trente minutes à se remettre de cette conversation. Il prit de grandes inspirations silencieuses, comptant ses respirations comme quand il avait une crise d'angoisse. Il sortit finalement de la pièce d'eau et verrouilla son téléphone, le posant sur la table basse avant de se glisser de nouveau à coté de Derek. Ce dernier dormait toujours et il ne se réveilla pas même quand il se débattit avec les couvertures. Stiles se mit en chien de fusil, fermant les yeux.

Il fallait croire que trente minutes n'était pas suffisant. La conversation qu'il avait eut avec Malia se rejouait dans sa tête et il s'imagina ce que les autres pensaient, se demandant s'ils le trouvaient aussi pathétique qu'il se trouvait lui-même. Il se recroquevilla, peut-être que s'il se faisait assez petit, il finirait par disparaître. Derek remua à ses cotés et Stiles retint son souffle, se demandant s'il l'avait réveillé. Il regarda son dos, il s'était mis face à lui sans vraiment le remarquer. Il n'avait pas l'air éveillé, Stiles prit une petite inspiration et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque Derek recula, se collant contre lui dans un mouvement incontrôlé et saccadé, comme s'il avait fait un rêve de loup. Il se retrouva le nez enfouit dans l'épaule du loup-garou et son corps entièrement pressé contre le mien, le dos de Derek plaqué contre son torse. Stiles lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il ne pouvait pas reculer à moins de vouloir tomber par terre. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure, ses idées noires et le contact de Derek ne faisait pas bon ménage et il se sentit sur le point de craquer. Stiles avait besoin d'un ancrage, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, il profita égoïstement de l'opportunité que lui laissait inconsciemment Derek. Il cacha sa tête contre son épaule et passa légèrement son bras autour de sa taille, n'insistant pas assez pour réveiller Derek. Il serra les doigts sur le t-shirt du loup garou et se gava de sa chaleur, prenant tout le réconfort qu'il put trouver. Au moins, Derek n'avait jamais eut pitié de lui, et il n'hésiterait pas à le lui dire s'il le trouvait pathétique. Stiles se raccrocha à cette pensée et se laissa sombrer. Derek ne bougea pas une seule fois de la nuit, même lorsque Stiles fut depuis longtemps endormi, épuisé par ses pensées et par la tristesse.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Voila la suite, on continue l'escalade, malheureusement :(  
**

**Cette fic va devenir de plus en plus dure au niveau des violences psychologiques et physiques. Si vous êtes sensibles, je vous conseille de prendre un inhalateur XD  
**

**Une review ?! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note: **Désolé pour ce grand retard, problème familial, les suites risquent d'être longues à arriver, merci de votre compréhension.

.

* * *

.

**ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP**

.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'un an que Stiles et Malia s'étaient mis en couple, dans l'intervale, il y avait eut quelques turbulences au niveau surnaturel mais ils s'en étaient sortis vivants. Deux mois - après la soirée jeux vidéos - suffirent pour que de nouvelles "règles" soient établis. Stiles aimait plaire à sa petite-amie, il l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, il était près à tout. Malia lui donnait tout, elle n'était pas obligé de le faire, et pourtant elle passait tout son temps avec lui, elle l'aimait. Et Stiles l'aimait aussi. Ce fut pour cette raison que lorsque Malia lui demanda de ne plus porter de col V, il accepta. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose, juste une question de vêtement et si ça déplaisait à sa petite-amie – à qui il voulait plaire – alors il était content de changer. Peu à peu, Malia lui déconseilla d'autre vêtements, prétextant qu'ils ne lui allaient pas:

« Ce pull te grossit. Ce jean ne te met pas en valeur. Je préfère tes sweat-shirts, on ne voit pas à quel point tu es maigre avec. »

Stiles protesta au début. Puis se rendit compte à quel point cela chagrinait Malia et il accepta. Ce n'était rien après tout, ce n'était que des habits. Sa garde robe changea au fur et à mesure, les vêtements ajustés furent oubliés au fond de son placard. Stiles se dit que Malia avait raison, il n'avait pas la carrure pour porter de tels vêtements, il remplissait bien mieux les sweat-shirts. Stiles se retrouva à porter pratiquement le même genre de vêtements tout les jours, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, sa petite-amie le préférait comme cela. Puis de nouvelles "règles" s'ajoutèrent.

Stiles était en cours de littérature, s'accrochant et écoutant attentivement la leçon en prenant ses notes religieusement. La professeur leur rappela qu'ils avaient une dissertation et qu'elle serait coefficienté deux, d'où l'importance de prendre leur temps pour la rédiger. Stiles écouta et nota les conseils, il voulait réussir ce test, il avait besoin d'une bonne note. Autant pour sa moyenne que pour son estime de soi.

Il n'était pas certain de réussir, il ne devrait peut-être pas essayer...

Il allait le faire tout de même. La cloche sonna et Stiles rangea ses affaires, souriant à Scott qui lui montra Kira du menton, lui faisant signe de ne pas l'attendre. Stiles lui rendit son signe, il avait parfaitement reçu le message. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, même si sa relation amoureuse avec l'asiatique les éloignait un peu. Il se dirigea en direction de son casier, Malia lui avait dit de la retrouver ici. Stiles s'adossa à la porte, son sac à dos était plutôt léger vu qu'il n'avait eut que deux heures de cours. Une jolie fille passa devant lui et ses yeux la suivirent distraitement, sans qu'il y pense réellement. Il trouva sa façon de s'habiller plutôt chic, ses longs cheveux blonds captaient la lumière et elle avait eut son attention pour un quart de seconde.

« Je peux te dégoter des jumelles, si tu préfères. »

Stiles sursauta et se tourna. Malia avait les bras croisés et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la jolie blonde qui continuait son chemin, ne leur adressant même pas une œillade. Stiles fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Malia sans comprendre. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, furieuse. Elle posa sa main contre un casier, juste à coté de la tête de Stiles et il entendit un crissement aiguë qui fit remonter un frisson glacé le long de son dos.

« On rentre, décida t-elle. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, il haussa les épaules. Scott était entre de bonnes mains. Il sortit ses clefs, se dirigeant vers sa Jeep mais Malia les lui arracha des mains, lui faisant signe du menton.

« Je vais conduire, dit-elle. »

Stiles se crispa, il fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager. Malia avait passé son permis peu de temps auparavant, il estimait qu'elle devait s'entraîner. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, attachant sa ceinture. Il avait encore fait quelque chose de travers. Il le savait, ses yeux avaient dérivé trop longtemps. Malia serra le volant entre ses mains, elle démarra et quitta le lycée, prenant un virage serré qui faillit le plaquer contre la portière.

« Je te quitte des yeux à peine deux secondes et tu regardes une pimbêche, siffla t-elle.

- Je ne la..., commença t-il.

- Oh, tu vas me dire que tu ne la regardais pas ? Demanda t-elle. »

Malia tourna la tête vers lui, quittant la route des yeux. Longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que ce soit prudent. Stiles serra fort sa main sur l'accoudoir. Il avait peur. Si Malia était prise dans un accident de voiture, elle survivrait sûrement. Lui pas. Elle accéléra et il respira plus fort, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je la regardais, admit-il, mort de trouille.

- T'es qu'un salaud ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ?

- Non, je..., balbutia t-il.

- Parce que je peux te dire que tu survivrais pas une seule seconde sans moi, regarde toi ! Dit-elle, retroussant le nez. »

Elle se gara finalement devant chez le sheriff et Stiles fut heureux de descendre de la voiture, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court. Malia ne savait pas encore conduire, c'était normal qu'elle soit encore inexpérimenté et qu'elle lui fasse des frayeurs pareilles. Ça n'empêchait pas Stiles d'avoir peur. Ils rentrèrent et Malia claqua la porte, montant les escaliers telle une furie. Stiles entendait son pouls jusque dans ses tempes, fort et désagréable. Il monta les escaliers et posa son sac sur son lit, lançant un coup d'œil à Malia qui s'était postée à la fenêtre. Un grondement rauque montait de sa poitrine et les mains de Stiles se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il sortait ses cahiers pour faire sa dissertation.

En entendant le bruit de papier, Malia parut se réveiller, faisait volte face pour le darder de son regard furibond. Elle s'avança vers lui comme un diable, le paralysant sur place et lui prit son cahier des mains pour le jeter à travers la pièce avec violence.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas faire tes devoirs comme si de rien n'était !? Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla t-elle. »

Stiles fit un pas en arrière, tellement apeuré qu'il renversa sa table de nuit, faisant s'écrouler tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Malia le saisit violemment par les cheveux, les tirant en arrière si brutalement qu'il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il posa vivement ses mains par dessus les siennes dans l'espoir de faire réduire la prise qu'elle avait sur lui mais elle tenait bon et il avait mal.

« Regarde ce que t'as fait, empoté ! Continua t-elle à crier.

- Malia, tu me fais mal !

- Je t'interdis de faire tes devoirs, tu m'as compris ? Si je redouble, tu redoubles. On peut pas te faire confiance, t'as que le sexe à l'esprit ! Et je suis sûre que c'est pas la première fois que tu la mates cette blondasse, ragea t-elle. »

Malia serra plus fort ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Stiles haleta, plissant les paupières sous la douleur, ses yeux se remplissant de larme. Ceux noisettes de Malia le fixaient avec dureté, folie. Stiles ne la reconnaissait plus, elle était hors de contrôle. Elle se servait de sa force brute pour l'écraser, avoir la main sur lui et Stiles avait peur. Dieu qu'il avait peur quand elle perdait les pédales de cette façon, il aurait pu en pisser dans son pantalon tellement il était effrayé.

« Tu vas redoubler, tu m'entends !? Comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur toi et sur tes pensées perverses et dégoutantes ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !? »

Malia lui donna une puissante gifle. La tête de Stiles tourna sous le choc. Ses oreilles sifflèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde en un réflexe. Un goût de rouille s'installa sur sa langue et il comprit ce qui s'était passé avant même d'ouvrir les paupières. La bague de Malia avait ripé sur sa lèvre inférieure qui venait de se fendre en deux. Stiles eut la sensation que son cœur s'était arrêté. Que la terre entière venait d'arrêter de tourner. Malia lâcha ses cheveux en le projetant en avant, comme on jetterait un vieux emballage de fast food et se pencha pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien. Elle était si proche que leur nez se touchait, Stiles trembla.

« Tu vas redoubler. De toute façon, même en faisant tes devoirs, tu redoublerais. »

Malia fit un geste brusque dans sa direction pour l'intimider et Stiles eut un sursaut incontrôlable. Elle se leva lentement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, son regard était fou. Stiles ne bougea pas d'un poil, resta immobile, comme elle l'avait placé.

« Et ramasse-moi ce bordel, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. »

Stiles porta une main à ses lèvres, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, ils étaient couverts de sang. Il se sentait sonné, il frissonnait de partout et il se sentait mal, mal, mal. Il ne s'occupa pas tout de suite de sa blessure, ramassant ce qu'il avait fait tomber et reposant le tout sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin sur ses jambes, il vacilla, trébuchant de son mieux jusqu'à la salle de bain, longeant les murs. Il fit face au miroir et examina sa bouche. Sa lèvre était belle et bien fendue, comme cette fois où Gerard l'avait tabassé. Stiles baissa le regard et agrippa fort la porcelaine du lavabo, la honte faisant rougir ses joues. Et il venait vraiment de pisser dans son pantalon.

.

* * *

.**  
**

Stiles remonta la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et sortit du lycée, il avait une heure de libre avant que Malia ne sorte à son tour. Il était tellement pressé qu'il rentra dans quelque chose. Où plutôt dans _quelqu'un_. Stiles grogna, l'impact manquant de le faire s'écraser au sol. Il leva les yeux vers celui qu'il avait faillit assommer.

« Désol... Derek, dit-il, surpris.

- Stiles, répondit-il. »

Derek avait laissé sa veste en cuir au placard, il portait un pull en laine noir avec un col V et ses manches étaient retroussés, son blue jeans semblait peint sur lui tellement il était moulant et ils avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Stiles baissa les yeux sur son allure générale. A coté de lui, il avait l'air d'un clodo. Derek le dévisagea de la même façon, passant sur ses vieilles converses, son jean usé jusqu'à la corde et son sweat-shirt rouge, remontant finalement sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index pour examiner sa figure. Stiles eut un mouvement saccadé, défensif. Il ferma les yeux et voulut s'éloigner. Derek n'en perdit rien:

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Grommela t-il. »

Les yeux de Derek étaient fixés sur ses lèvres et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à la fois gêné et honteux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner une contenance et haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis battu avec la porte de placard de la cuisine. J'ai perdu, ironisa t-il. »

Derek le détailla sans rien dire, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Stiles eut le temps de différencier chaque nuance de son regard, d'apprécier le bleu, le vert, le gris, les paillettes dorées et rouilles... Derek lâcha enfin son menton, lui faisant signe de déguerpir, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« Stiles !? »

Stiles s'arrêta dans sa retraite et se tourna vers Derek qui l'avait interpelé. Le loup garou fronçait les sourcils en l'inspectant avec attention, paraissant soucieux. Stiles pencha la tête sur le coté avec curiosité.

« C'était un mensonge, dit-il. »

Derek ne le quitta pas des yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait mais qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer le mensonge. En disant cela, il mettait le doigt sur le problème, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Stiles haussa une épaule avec anxiété et continua sa route. Malia avait gardé les clefs de sa Jeep pour s'entraîner à conduire, ne laissant d'autre choix à Stiles que de rentrer chez lui à pied. Stiles marcha, se disant que ce serait l'occasion pour lui de s'arrêter devant le poste de son père pour dire bonjour avant de rentrer à la maison. Son père n'était pas là quand il arriva mais il traîna un peu avec les autres, prenant de leurs nouvelles. Il connaissait pratiquement tout le monde, étant le fils du sheriff, il avait beaucoup traîné ici étant jeune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé et les revoir lui fit plaisir.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui, l'heure s'était plus ou moins écoulée et Stiles eut mal au ventre en déverrouillant la porte de sa maison. Il en était arrivé à un point où il craignait la prochaine crise, Malia criait pratiquement tout les jours, puis revenait le voir et s'excusait et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, que si elle faisait ça, c'était parce que Stiles la mettait hors d'elle dès qu'il ouvrait la boucle pour dire des bêtises. Elle lui disait que tant qu'il restait avec elle et ne se comportait pas comme un idiot, elle serait heureuse. Stiles avait de moins en moins l'impression que Malia était heureuse. Plus le temps passait et plus Stiles se sentait bouleversé et perdu. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il commençait à le remarquer.

Malia était assise sur le canapé quand il mit les pieds dans la pièce, elle était contrariée, comme souvent. Il s'installa à coté d'elle et tenta de la serrer dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa, lui disant qu'il était en retard et qu'il l'avait fait attendre. Stiles enleva ses chaussures et alla au toilette. Il se lavait les mains lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent le miroir. Il inspecta sa bouche. Elle était encore gonflée et un petit liseré rouge/violet la coupait, preuve qu'elle avait été fendue. Le cœur de Stiles battit plus fort et il revit le visage de Derek, son expression quand il l'avait regardé en lui faisant remarquer son mensonge. Le loup-garou avait paru soucieux. Stiles posa ses mains contre le lavabo et se regarda encore, s'inspectant avec attention, tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

Il avait perdu du poids et ses muscles commençaient à fondre vu qu'il ne faisait plus de sport. Des cernes violettes s'étalaient en dessous de ses yeux et il avait le teint pâle, faisant ressortir d'autant plus sa lèvre blessée. Il avait mauvaise allure. En fait... Stiles se fit l'effet d'un drogué. Un gars sur une mauvaise pente. Il prit des inspirations calmes et sortit de la salle de bain lorsque ses mains cessèrent de trembler.

Malia avait le portable de Stiles en mains lorsqu'il revint, il ne fit rien parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Il prit son ordinateur et la prévint qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Malia lui fit signe de filer, qu'elle avait entendu. Il profita qu'elle était trop occupée à fouiller son portable pour ouvrir une page de recherche internet, en privé. Stiles hésita. Ses doigts se suspendirent au dessus du clavier. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, pourquoi faisait-il une recherche en privé ? Est-ce que c'était si mal que ça ? Est-ce que son esprit ne lui jouait pas simplement des tours ? Peut-être que sortir avec quelqu'un... c'était ça finalement ? Stiles se mordit les lèvres et grimaça lorsque ses dents buttérent contre sa plaie, lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé récemment. Il se rappela la peur, la gifle... Non. Ce n'était pas naturel. Stiles prit une inspiration calme et fit pianoter ses doigts sur le clavier.

Il tomba sur un site qui donnait une liste des signes précurseurs d'une relation abusive, Stiles tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant dans ses tempes, les doigts secoués de tremblements nerveux. Il arrivait à peine à taper sur son pc. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher ses lèvres de trembler de la même façon.

**Il vous manque de respect**

**Il est possessif et jaloux**

**Rien n'est de sa faute**

**Il vous fait de la pression pour avoir des relations sexuelles**

**Il vous intimide lorsqu'il est en colère**

**Il vous traite différemment lorsqu'il est entouré d'autres personnes**

Stiles prit une inspiration et continua à lire. Sa situation n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Malia et lui s'aimaient, c'était forcément différent... Seuls les personnes qui se détestaient étaient concernés par cet article, pas vrai ? Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Stiles ferma la fenêtre internet. Malia entra finalement et lança doucement son portable à coté de lui, lui souriant. Elle avait l'air satisfaite de n'avoir rien trouvé. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe. C'était ce qui perturbait le plus Stiles, ce genre de comportement lunatique. Un instant, Malia était d'une humeur de chien et l'autre, elle était câline et amoureuse.

Ce soir là, Malia et lui couchèrent ensemble. Stiles ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal que lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre de cette façon.

Stiles ne parla à personne de ses doutes, de ses recherches et du comportement de Malia à son égard. Au lycée, ils étaient le couple parfait, Malia lui tenait la main et l'embrassait, elle semblait heureuse. Une fois seul, elle changeait d'attitude abruptement. Stiles se faisait l'effet d'un patient atteint d'Alzheimer. Il oubliait à chaque fois à quel point Malia pouvait se montrer violente quand il la contrariait. Il ne faisait jamais assez, il n'était jamais assez bien, il était idiot, il ne savait pas faire les choses, il n'était pas capable de les faire seul, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, il était quelqu'un de mauvais, ses regards trainaient sur les filles, il était un pervers doublé d'un menteur et Malia devait garder un œil sur lui. Stiles croyait tout cela. Il était réellement le gars incapable, idiot, pervers et menteur. Il avait honte de lui même. Il se sentait sale, il se détestait. Malia avait raison de le surveiller, elle était obligé de le surveiller et il se sentait mal de la décevoir de cette façon. Il voulait s'améliorer. Être mieux pour elle.

Mais dans de brefs moments de lucidité, Stiles osait penser qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il ne faisait pas les choses mal et que Malia s'énervait parce qu'elle avait décidé de se mettre en colère et qu'il était un parfait punching ball. Les violences physiques avaient augmentés, la lèvre de Stiles avait guéri pourtant il n'était pas rare que Malia lui mette des gifles pour lui "éclaircir les idées" selon elle. Il n'avait plus le droit de faire ses devoirs, ses notes chutèrent d'autant plus. Le shérif fut convoqué, comme Stiles l'avait craint et il en fut d'autant plus honteux lorsque son père croisa son regard en rentrant cette nuit là. Il décevait tout le monde, il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Un mauvais petit ami, un mauvais fils... Stiles consultait de plus en plus les sites internets, avec une page de navigation privée pour ne pas que Malia voit ce qu'il trafiquait. Seulement, quand bien même il se trouvait dans une relation abusive... Qu'avait-il comme recours ? Stiles ne se voyait pas en parler, c'était honteux, embarrassant, que penserait-on de lui s'il avouait que Malia le traitait mal ? Qu'il était un mec incapable de se défendre ? Manipulable ? Faible ?

Stiles mit rapidement ses recherches de cotés, se disant que ce n'était pas si terrible finalement, Malia n'était pas si violente que cela, elle ne lui faisait pas "vraiment" mal. Elle ne l'avait plus frappé au point de lui fendre la lèvre et ces derniers temps, elle commençait même à redevenir la petite amie attentionnée du début. Chaque fois qu'il pensait que tout irait bien et qu'il y pensait tout simplement trop, Malia rechutait et cédait face à sa colère, lui faisant regretter d'être venu au monde:

« Pourquoi Mason te parle de cette façon ? Je le savais, j'ai toujours su que t'étais attiré aussi par les mecs, tu sentais toujours bizarre quand un gars t'accostait !

- Mason est juste un ami, protesta t-il faiblement.

- Les amis ne disent pas "_hey, ça va toi ?_" de cette façon ! Alors c'est ça, hein ?! Tu me trompes, c'est pour ça que tu es si distant en ce moment ! Cria t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gars comme toi dans certains pays !? »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tout alla trop vite. Malia se jeta sur lui et il tomba à la renverse tandis qu'elle posait une main en travers de sa gorge, appuyant sur sa trachée jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais te montrer, rugit-elle. »

Ses yeux noisettes le clouèrent au sol et Stiles se débattit, montant ses mains pour couvrir celle de Malia, pour lui faire lâcher sa prise. Elle n'appuyait pas au point de l'étrangler mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal. Il manquait d'air, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était terrifié, il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le lâche, il avait peur, peur, peur.

« Tu ne lui adresseras plus la parole, tu effaces son nom de ton répertoire, tu m'as bien compris ? »

Stiles lutta encore contre la prise, paniqué et Malia resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque en ne l'entendant pas répondre. Stiles eut envie de disparaître, de s'enterrer dans le sol, la pression faisait cogner son cœur dans sa tête en un rythme lancinant. Les yeux de Malia prirent une teinte bleuté, flashant brièvement.

« Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? Répéta Malia. »

Stiles hocha vivement la tête, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Malia relâche sa prise, qu'elle ne lui fasse plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre oralement, sa trachée était trop compressée. Elle finit par le relâcher, le toisant de haut. Stiles se tourna sur le coté et reprit son souffle en toussotant, une main sur sa gorge pour tenter d'en adoucir la brûlure, une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il prit de grandes goulées d'air, lançant de petit coup d'œil craintif vers Malia qui s'était assise sur sa chaise de bureau, son portable toujours entre les doigts.

Stiles sut.

Il sut à cet instant précis qu'il ne pouvait plus permettre que cette situation perdure. Il avait peur pour sa vie. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête était _"elle va me tuer. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais elle va finir par me tuer"_. Ce soir là, Malia se coucha à coté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Stiles eut ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, ses bras autour de lui lui firent l'effet d'un étau, comme s'il était prisonnier. Sa gorge brûlait et il sentait encore l'empreinte des doigts de Malia sur sa nuque, prêts à étrangler.

Le lendemain, Stiles était un peu rouge au niveau de la pommette et du cou mais ce n'était pas visible au point de passer pour une trace de coup. Malia n'était pas en cours avec lui, elle était à un rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation. Stiles jouait avec son portable, le regardant avec hésitation, le prenant dans sa main pour le ranger la seconde suivante. Il voulait appeler quelqu'un, seulement il ne savait pas qui. Pas son père, ni Scott. Stiles appréhendait, il avait honte. Rien que l'idée de leur en toucher un mot lui donnait la nausée. Il fit descendre la liste de ses contacts. Elle était plutôt réduite vu que Malia en avait supprimé plus de la moitié.

**Derek**

**Scott**

**Sheriff**

**Malia**

**Paul**

**Jared**

Il n'avait plus une seule fille dans sa liste, elle les avait tous supprimé. Lydia, Kira... Stiles se mordit les lèvres, éliminant Scott, Sheriff, Malia et Paul de ses possibilités. Il connaissait trop bien les premiers pour en parler librement et il ne connaissait pas assez le dernier. Jared... Il connaissait un peu mieux Jared mais ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, revenir dans sa vie en disant "je crois que j'ai un problème" était loin d'être idéal. Stiles n'avait pas envie de mettre du poids sur les épaules des autres. Il ne restait que Derek. Malia ne prendrait pas toute la journée pour son rendez-vous, il devait se dépêcher, s'il devait appeler quelqu'un, c'était maintenant. Stiles s'isola par habitude, se mettant dans un coin pour envoyer un sms:

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Stiles supprima tout de suite son message et alla dans la corbeille, la vidant. Il s'assit sur un banc et fit remuer sa jambe rythmiquement en attendant la réponse. Derek n'allait peut-être pas répondre tout de suite, c'était assez bête d'attendre avec autant d'acharnement une réponse qui n'allait sûrement pas venir tout de suite. Stiles se mit à craindre que Derek n'envoie un texto plus tard, sans se douter que Malia passerait derrière lui pour lire ses sms. L'angoisse noua son ventre et il jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, la paranoïa se refermant sur lui comme un manteau râpeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter longtemps, son portable vibra et il ouvrit sa boite de réception pour découvrir un message de Derek:

« J'arrive. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et relut plusieurs fois le sms, sûr qu'il lisait mal. Il eut beau lire une dizaine de fois, le message ne changea pas. Il resta sur son banc, abasourdi. Il envoyait un sms, et ça suffisait pour que Derek laisse tout tomber et débarque ? Stiles n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire, pourquoi le loup-garou ferait le chemin, juste parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide ? Il releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posant ses chaussures usées sur le banc pour mieux entourer ses genoux de ses bras. Son sweat-shirt nageait autour de lui alors qu'il lui allait parfaitement au début. Stiles posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés, attendant. Il n'était pas sûr d'attendre Derek, il était pratiquement certain que le loup-garou ne se déplacerait pas. Ça lui paraissait impossible que quelqu'un se donne la peine de faire tout cela pour lui, il n'en valait clairement pas la peine. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sursauta lorsque le banc vacilla en dessous de lui, preuve que quelqu'un s'était assis à ses cotés. Il tourna la tête, il s'agissait de Derek.

Le loup-garou avait les mains dans les poches, il ne le regardait pas, les yeux perdus au loin. Stiles l'examina longuement. Il n'en revenait pas. Derek avait-il fait le chemin exprès ? Pour lui ? Stiles resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était déplacé alors que Stiles ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la soirée pyjama chez Scott. Il aurait pu se contenter de l'ignorer, de ne pas répondre à son sms. Mais Derek était là, à coté de lui, avec sa veste en cuir et sa mine bougonne bien en place sur son visage et Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé qu'en cet instant.

« Tu voulais me parler, commença Derek. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement malgré la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Il le contempla encore avant de détourner les yeux, cherchant quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité toute crue, sa relation n'était pas si mal que cela, pas si terrible. Derek ne sembla pas s'impatienter, il attendit calmement qu'il rassemble ses idées. Stiles commença. Doucement. Lui dit qu'il avait fait des recherches sur internet et que certaines des choses qu'il avait vu correspondait à sa situation actuelle.

« C'est à dire ? Grommela Derek. Tu tournes autour du pot. »

Stiles joua avec un fil qui dépassait de son jean, nerveux et mal à l'aise. Derek s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, comme s'il avait tout son temps, comme s'il avait la journée pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et son attitude rassura Stiles. Assez pour qu'il se mette à parler.

« J'ai... Malia s'énerve vite... et elle perds le contrôle.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle te frappe, rectifia Derek, cash. »

Stiles secoua vivement la tête avant de se mettre à hésiter. Non, Malia ne le frappait pas. Pas violemment. Pas toujours. Pas avec l'intention de lui faire "vraiment" du mal, si ? Il l'énervait juste au point qu'elle perdait tout contrôle, c'était de sa faute si elle se mettait en colère de cette façon... Un courant d'air le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

«C'est pas si dramatique, protesta t-il. Elle n'a pas conscience de sa force et il suffit d'une contrariété pour qu'elle s'emporte...

- Pour qu'elle s'emporte et qu'elle te fasse du mal, insista Derek.

- Pas vraiment...

- Stiles, dit-il brusquement. Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà tapé, oui ou non ? »

Derek planta ses yeux dans les siens et maintînt le contact visuel avec férocité, tellement intensément que Stiles se sentit cloué sur place. La question le frappa de plein fouet. C'était oui, ou non. Pas de dérivé, Derek lui demandait une réponse directe, honnête. Et Stiles se retrouvait piégé entre la vérité et le déni. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que les yeux de Malia ne changeaient plus de couleur lorsqu'elle lui donnait une gifle ou qu'elle le plaquait contre un mur. Stiles se retrouva face à sa situation. Face à l'horreur qui montait lentement dans ses veines, empoisonnant son cœur. Le sang se retira de son visage et un léger vertige lui fit fermer les yeux brièvement. Il prit une inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

« Oui..., répondit-il faiblement. »

Les yeux de Derek vacillèrent, restant fixé sur lui mais semblant ne pas savoir où se poser. Stiles détourna le regard. Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait admis. Et la dualité de ses pensées le déchirait, il aimait réellement Malia. Elle avait un problème, seulement il pensait pouvoir l'aider. Peut-être que Derek pouvait lui donner des conseils, lui dire quoi faire pour que Stiles soit moins un poids pour elle. Et de l'autre coté, il avait peur. Il était constamment effrayé et il détestait cela, ce n'était pas lui. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ça quand ils avaient tués le Nogitsune. Derek s'éclaircit la gorge:

« Tu devrais rompre avec elle si elle abuse de toi, grogna t-il.

- Elle n'**abuse** pas de moi. Elle est juste... impulsive. Elle ne se contrôle pas..., rectifia t-il, tentant de défendre sa petite-amie.

- Malia est parfaitement au contrôle de ses émotions, Stiles. Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide. Quel genre d'aide ? »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Vu le ton de Derek, il comprit que le loup-garou s'était attendu à ce qu'il veuille quitter Malia, peut-être même avait-il eut dans l'idée de se débarrasser du corps de la coyote. Les envies de Stiles n'allaient ravir Derek, il en était certain, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment faire pour la calmer ? Demanda t-il. »

Stiles se tordit les doigts, regardant tout sauf Derek. Lorsqu'il osa enfin lui lancer un regard, ce fut pour découvrir qu'une expression blasée et contrariée s'affichait sur les traits du loup-garou. Stiles eut la confirmation qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui demande cela. Derek allait-il l'envoyer promener et ne pas lui répondre ? Allait-il lui tourner le dos ? Stiles jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'eux, certain que Malia finirait par pointer le bout de son nez s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Derek soupira.

« Tu devrais la quitter, Stiles. Avant que ça ne tourne mal, l'alerta t-il. »

Les paroles firent écho avec les pensées qu'il avait eut quelques jours auparavant. Sur le fait que lorsqu'elle était si furieuse, Stiles se voyait mourir dans un futur proche. Mais il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de Malia, c'était son premier amour, sa compagne. Elle le voyait comme son compagnon et lui se disait que ces violents excès de colère n'étaient peut-être qu'une maladie, qu'un virus passager, que Stiles avait forcément les capacités pour la faire changer. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Derek soupira et remua à coté de lui, attirant son attention. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et lui fourra quelque chose dans la main.

« Si tu as un problème et que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton portable, utilise ça. »

Stiles regarda Derek avec perplexité, fronçant les sourcils. Il lui fit signe de jeter un œil sur ce que c'était et il déplia les doigts avec curiosité. Il avait dans la main un portable de modèle assez particulier, avec des touches énormes, comme un téléphone d'ancien. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir envoyer un sms avec cet engin. Stiles consulta le menu et constata avec surprise qu'envoyer des messages était possible, il releva les yeux vers Derek. Celui-ci le regarda sérieusement, avec insistance.

« Dans les contacts, il y a le numéro de Scott, Liam, Mason, Isaak, Lydia, Kira et le mien. »

Derek maintint son regard avec fermeté, pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien l'importance de ce qu'il lui disait. Stiles resserra ses doigts sur le téléphone avec l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de précieux. C'était le cas. Derek venait de lui rendre quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs semaines: un semblant d'intimité, une porte de sortie. Il lui fit un signe de tête, un remerciement silencieux et ne protesta pas quand Derek se leva pour partir. Il ne lui avait pas donné de conseil. Stiles aurait espéré un peu d'aide de sa part. Derek lui adressa un dernier regard et pencha la tête sur le coté, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Stiles trouvait cela amusant de le voir tendre l'oreille de cette façon, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un aperçu du loup de Derek. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres en une ligne fine, paraissant mécontent de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il sembla hésiter, restant sur place, fixant Stiles avec malaise. Il se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le découvrir.

Il suivit le regard de Derek et tomba sur Malia qui venait d'un bon pas vers lui, un petit sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Stiles sentit la panique se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine, il avait toujours le portable que Derek lui avait donné en main. Heureusement, ce dernier était plutôt petit, il put le dissimuler en refermant la main et le glisser discrètement au fond de la poche de son jean. Malia s'approcha de lui et tendit lentement la main dans sa direction, lui caressant sa tempe. Stiles savait que la colère de sa petite-amie ne se manifestait que rarement lorsqu'ils étaient en public et devant tout le monde. Elle pouvait se montrer gentille, affectueuse et souriante. La petite-amie parfaite. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se disait qu'il avait rêvé les problèmes d'impulsivité de Malia, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que Derek fichait là ? Demanda Malia d'une voix doucereuse. »

Stiles tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir le loup-garou toujours présent mais il avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha une réponse qui serait proche de la vérité pour ne pas que Malia entende le mensonge. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et s'installa à coté de lui, lui prenant les mains. Stiles déglutit, chassant son agitation et la cachant sous un sourire.

« Il voulait savoir comment ça se passait entre nous deux, répondit-il.

- Mensonge, cracha silencieusement Malia. »

Stiles se figea, se demandant ce qui l'avait trahi. Le portable de Derek pesa une tonne dans sa poche et il se retint de plaquer une main contre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Malia le darda durement de son regard noisette, ses cheveux virevoltant à cause du vent, lui donnant l'air d'une amazone. Même effrayé par son ton dur et cassant, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Malia fit pianoter ses doigts sur le dossier du banc avec impatience, attendant qu'il s'explique. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire que Derek était venu parce qu'il l'avait appelé et qu'il lui avait dit que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre eux. Ça ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère. Il se tut et ne continua pas. Malia arrêta son mouvement régulier brusquement et détourna les yeux. Stiles suivit son regard. Elle avait sorti ses griffes et dès l'instant où elle sut qu'il l'avait remarqué, Malia appuya et fit une rainure profonde dans le bois, faisant crisser ses longs ongles contre le banc. Stiles tressaillit en la regardant faire. Son cœur battit jusque dans sa gorge et il cacha le tremblement de ses doigts dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Malia soupira lourdement:

« Tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, pas vrai ?

- Je ne peux juste pas t'en parler..., dit-il. C'est... C'est entre nous deux, balbutia t-il. »

Malia tendit la main vers lui et Stiles leva les yeux pour la dévisager, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fit rouler ses yeux avec exaspération, le fusillant du regard. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, il était stupide, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Il aurait dû le savoir, s'il était si amoureux qu'il le prétendait, il aurait dû deviner ce que sa petite-amie attendait de lui.

« Donne-moi ton portable, dit-elle. »

Stiles retint brusquement son souffle, pensant que Malia avait remarqué le téléphone que lui avait donné Derek. Sa respiration s'accéléra sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, ses mains étaient moites et il sentit ses joues chauffer et devenir rouge sous le regard minutieux de sa petite-amie. Il chercha dans ses poches et lui tendit son portable, gardant celui de Derek caché avec l'espoir que ça suffirait. Malia ne se mit pas en colère et ne sembla pas s'offusquer qu'il lui ait donné le mauvais téléphone, il en conclut qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle le prit et fit quelque chose dessus, ses doigts voyageant sur les touches avec fermeté. Malia lui rendit finalement son portable avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Voilà, comme ça vous ne me ferez plus de cachotterie à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, la liste de ses contacts venaient encore de rétrécir et le nom de Derek n'y figurait plus.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Yep yep yep. Stiles commence à s'interroger, à votre avis, est-ce qu'il sera assez fort pour s'enfuir de lui même ? :P  
**

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Note: **Bon chapitre :D Alors je saiiiis, je sais que Stiles ne souffre apparemment pas d'ADHD mais dans mon histoire oui, d'abord, nah.

.

* * *

.

**ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Chapitre 6 : **

Malia fut curieusement tranquille dans les jours qui suivirent. Elle ne s'énerva pas, ne perdit pas une seule fois patience. Lorsque Mason lui parla dans les couloirs du lycée, elle ne lui fit pas une crise de jalousie, ce qui surpris Stiles. Dans le même temps, il remarqua qu'il était à court de gélule concernant son traitement pour l'ADHD. Ce n'était pas grand chose, il pouvait tenir une journée sans, les symptômes n'allaient pas réapparaître d'un coup s'il manquait une prise. Seulement, manquer plusieurs prises d'affilés pourrait le déranger. Le lendemain, Stiles demanda à son père s'il pouvait en toucher un mot à Melissa, pour que les choses aillent plus vite et qu'elle lui prescrive ses fichues gélules.

Le shérif ramena son traitement à la maison et Stiles le laissa dans un coin dans l'idée de le prendre plus tard. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il en était advenu. Un instant, il était là, devant son nez, et l'autre, il avait disparu. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en sentir les effets, Stiles n'avait jamais manqué autant de prises à la fois. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, ni à penser clairement.

Sa peau semblait beaucoup trop mince pour le contenir, il s'éparpillait de plus en plus. Rester en cours, assis sur sa chaise était une torture. Stiles eut beau retourner la maison, il n'arriva pas à mettre la main dessus. Il redemanda à son père d'aller lui trouver une autre boite, contrit et se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être une déception et de déranger son père. Le shérif ne sembla pas le moins du monde gêné, il le réprimanda légèrement sur le fait qu'il ait perdu les autre cachets et promit de demander à Melissa. Stiles en fut soulagé. Il ne pourrait pas continuer de cette façon très longtemps, il avait besoin de reprendre son traitement normalement pour pouvoir avancer. Le soir même, le shérif revint avec un sachet de la pharmacie et le posa sur la table avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Ne les perds pas ceux-ci, plaisanta t-il.

- Merci, papa..., dit-il doucement, embarrassé. »

Stiles se retint de les prendre immédiatement, il avait des heures de prise à respecter pour ne pas perdre le rythme, les avaler maintenant serait perturbant pour son cycle. Il les posa bien en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre par habitude. Il n'avait pas grand chose à y faire mais Malia s'y trouvait. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, étalée sur le lit avec ses cahiers de cours. Stiles n'avait plus le droit de faire ses devoirs depuis qu'elle l'avait décrété alors il s'assit sur son bureau et la regarda un instant, désœuvré. Il n'avait rien à faire, Malia avait bloqué certains sites internet en disant que c'était mieux pour lui, vu qu'il ne savait pas retenir ses pulsions dégoûtantes. Stiles était soulagé en un sens, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller sur l'ordinateur et depuis ce temps-là, Malia avait moins de chose à lui reprocher. Il devenait enfin celui qu'elle voulait qu'il soit.

« Demain, on ira à la bibliothèque, je dois voir des amies, décida Malia. »

Stiles hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas contre le fait de rester avec les amies de Malia, elles étaient sympathiques. Il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec elles mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être en leur compagnie. Si ça pouvait satisfaire Malia... Stiles fit un détour au toilette avant d'aller à la cuisine pour prendre son traitement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la boîte avait disparu. Il manqua de s'arracher les cheveux, perturbé et effrayé. Perdait-il la tête ? Il l'avait posé bien en évidence justement pour ne pas la perdre, il était certain de l'avoir posé à cet endroit là. Stiles fit le tour de la maison, chercha dans les moindres recoins mais ne trouva jamais son traitement. Il remonta dans sa chambre, perdu et le cerveau en bouillie à force de voir ses pensées lui échapper et dériver. Malia haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'écrouler sur le lit, étonnée et curieuse:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien d'important, répondit-il frustré. »

Malia retourna à ses cahiers. Stiles aurait voulu qu'elle insiste et s'inquiète du fait qu'il était totalement désappointé. Elle ne le fit pas.

Le lendemain, Stiles n'avait plus seulement l'impression que sa peau était trop fine pour le contenir mais que des fourmis rampaient sous son épiderme, faisant des tunnels et se multipliant. Il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile, ses professeurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était aussi insupportable. Stiles était déjà une pile électrique en temps normal, seulement là... Il était comme un manège fou qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Sa bouche s'ouvrait avant que son cerveau en ait donné l'ordre, il disait des choses incohérentes, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le cours, il sautillait sur sa chaise, se perdait dans ses explications, commençait une pensée, en finissait une autre... Stiles devenait fou.

Son comportement devenait tellement gênant que Malia finit par venir le trouver dans les couloirs, tenant sa main dans une poigne de fer. Stiles tourna les yeux vers elle, soulagé qu'elle soit là. Malia allait sûrement l'aider, elle allait mettre fin à son calvaire et au moins lui redonner les clefs de la Jeep pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et lui empêcher de s'humilier devant tout le monde. Malia pinça les lèvres et lui tira le bras sans douceur.

« Viens. On va à la bibliothèque. N'ouvre pas une seule fois la bouche, tu m'as compris ? Tout ce que tu as dit là-bas était gênant, tu me fais honte, murmura t-elle, rougissant avec embarras. »

Stiles pâlit, le sang se retira de son visage et il voulut s'expliquer mais Malia l'avertit d'un regard noir, lui clouant le bec. Il devait se taire, se taire... Stiles pinça les lèvres et suivit sa petite-amie à la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il saurait se tenir tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il y arriverait peut-être une seconde et qu'il déraperait l'instant suivant. A peine assis, ses pensées se mirent à dériver, la bibliothécaire avait un pull rouge, les souris confondaient le rouge et le noir, cette fille à droite avait l'air d'une souris aussi, pourquoi porter une chemise avec un t-shirt par dessous, pourquoi les rayons étaient-ils droits et pas ronds... Un claquement sec le fit sursauter et les yeux de Stiles suivirent le bruit pour tomber sur le bouquin que Malia avait laissé tomber devant lui.

« Aies au moins l'air occupé, ça t'évitera d'avoir l'air stupide. »

Stiles fit ce qu'elle demandait. Peut-être que lire lui permettrait de se concentrer un peu mieux, qu'il pourrait se taire et bien s'en sortir. Les amies de Malia s'installèrent avec eux et il les salua distraitement, se plongeant dans les livres pour ne pas déraper. Il eut beau fixer les phrases, tous les mots se mélangeaient, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Il poussa le livre devant lui, tout s'embrouillait et il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il avait mal au crâne. Ses jambes tressautèrent sous la table en un rythme endiablé et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, sa respiration un peu trop vive. Il perdait pied, la réalité et la fiction se mélangeaient, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Les fourmis s'activaient avec violence sous sa peau et il avait envie de vomir, des frissons et des sueurs froides incontrôlables l'agitèrent. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

« Ça va, Stiles ? Lui demanda une amie de Malia, soucieuse. »

Stiles ne parvint pas à répondre. Ce qui était pour le mieux vu que sa petite-amie lui avait interdit d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne voyait rien, était perdu dans le trop plein de pensées qui encombrait sa tête et le rendait dingue au fil des secondes. Il ne vit pas Malia perdre peu à peu patience, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se décide à prendre Stiles par la main, s'excusant auprès de ses amies. Il ne comprit pas où ils allaient avant de se retrouver dans sa Jeep. Malia démarra brutalement, faisant rugir le moteur. Elle sortit du parking de façon violente, elle conduisait vite et il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, elle hurlait à pleins poumons:

« Tu m'as fichu la honte devant mes amies ! Maintenant elles ne voudront plus me parler ! Je devrais te laisser sur le bord de la route, tu ne vaux pas mieux que tout ces clébards qu'on abandonne sur le trottoir, tu mériterais pire pour ce que tu m'as fait endurer ! »

Stiles crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs. Il avait trop peur de les relâcher, la voiture n'était pas stable, il avait la sensation d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Il ne chercha même pas à prendre sa ceinture, il se sentait malade, il avait du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité, tout avait l'air irréel. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin, Malia se pencha avec rage de son coté et ouvrit sa portière, le poussant dehors d'un coup de pied. Stiles parvint à retrouver son équilibre et à rester sur ses pieds, il marcha d'un pas chancelant jusque chez lui dans l'espoir de trouver un abri, de pouvoir se rouler en boule et attendre que toutes les émotions et les pensées qui l'assaillaient se calment enfin et s'en aillent.

Il n'arrivait même plus à voir ce qui l'entourait, tout était trop inconsistant, trop immatériel à ses yeux. Malia était toujours aussi furieuse et tout ce qu'il intégrait vraiment était les cris furieux qui résonnaient autour de lui.

« Je te déteste ! Bon sang, je te déteste ! T'as intérêt à te rattraper, je te jure que... »

Et les hurlements, les menaces n'en finissaient plus. Les pas de Malia se rapprochaient et Stiles ne pouvait que s'en éloigner en trébuchant, mort de peur. Il allait peut-être mourir cette fois-ci, qui savait ce dont Malia était capable ? Stiles finit par se réfugier dans la salle de bain mais ne parvint pas à fermer à clef. Malia en profita pour entrer, ses yeux semblaient cracher des flammes et il se sentit comme un moins que rien, comme un insecte sous sa chaussure.

« Puisque tu es là, tu vas te rendre utile, fais couler un bain. J'ai besoin de me détendre après toutes ces conneries, siffla t-elle. »

Malia n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle tourna les talons et Stiles prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, pour tenter de classer ses idées, en vain. Son esprit dériva pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se souvienne de ce que Malia voulait. Il se redressa vivement et mit le bouchon à la baignoire avant d'actionner le robinet. Stiles n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit, il arrivait à peine à se souvenir de respirer.

Il s'appuya contre la porcelaine et ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'il calme les battements de son cœur, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait faire une crise d'angoisse. Stiles savait qu'on pouvait mourir d'une crise comme celle-là, surtout quand on était aussi mort de trouille que lui l'était. Il fallait qu'il ignore le monde extérieur pour une dizaine de seconde, une heure, une éternité. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit prisonnier de sa tête non plus. Mission impossible. Stiles se perdit entre les deux, ne sut plus où se trouvait le plafond ni le sol, ne savait plus ce qu'il savait, oubliait ce qu'il avait oublié...

Il avait oublié de prendre son traitement, voilà ce qu'il avait oublié. Ou alors il ne trouvait plus son traitement, est-ce que c'était ça ? Stiles ne savait plus, ne savait plus rien. Il savait que Malia lui avait demandé de lui faire couler un bain et qu'il était appuyé contre la baignoire. Son dos était trempé, pourquoi ?

« Bordel mais que... Est-ce que t'es stupide à ce point-là ! ? Hurla Malia. »

Stiles sursauta violemment. Malia venait de revenir dans la pièce, elle le dévisagea froidement. L'eau dans son dos ne cessait de s'accumuler et il comprit enfin pourquoi. Le bain avait débordé, il avait oublié de fermer les robinets. Malia se jeta sur lui, elle le prit par le col, le souleva sans effort apparent et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau. Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il réalisa que Malia le tenait par la nuque, les ongles acérés, pratiquement changés en griffe et qu'elle lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Stiles se débattit, il n'arrivait pas à boucher ses narines et l'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons, par son nez et pas sa bouche, l'empêchant de retrouver son souffle. Il se noyait. Il allait mourir. Malia allait en finir avec lui pour de bon. Stiles n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à son père, ne lui avait même pas parlé ce matin avant qu'il ne parte au travail... Il ferma les yeux, ne cessant de se débattre, il aimait trop la vie pour l'abandonner.

Malia maintînt sa prise sur lui et ses poumons se mirent à lui brûler. Sa tête allait exploser, la pression était trop forte, il avait mal, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Il se rappelait de Matt, de la façon dont il était mort, noyé. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, il ne voulait pas que son père le retrouve de cette façon, il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul. Il avait besoin de vivre, pour lui et pour le shérif. Pour tout ce qu'il allait vivre plus tard. Sa vie ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, il était nul, il ne valait pas grand chose, il n'était plus aussi intelligent qu'avant et il n'arrivait pas à rendre Malia heureuse mais il ne méritait pas de mourir sans avoir au moins tenter de se rattraper. Il avait au moins le droit à une deuxième chance... pas vrai ?

La prise sur sa nuque se relâcha alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, son esprit commençant doucement à se renfermer sur lui-même, son corps cessant de lutter. Il fut soudain sorti de l'eau, mit sur le coté et quelqu'un lui tapa dans le dos. Stiles n'arrivait pas à recracher, sa respiration ne revenait pas. L'eau coulait de sa bouche sans s'arrêter, comme s'il avait avalé le contenu entier de la baignoire.

« Recrache, respire, lui ordonna Malia. »

Stiles voulut se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour lui échapper, il aurait voulu qu'elle disparaisse. Elle lui faisait trop de mal, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Stiles finit par tousser et expulser l'eau qui était entrée dans son corps. Il ne parvint pas à se redresser, il se sentait trop faible, il allait sûrement s'évanouir. Malia renifla avec dédain.

« J'espère que ça t'auras servi de leçon. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et Stiles voulut soupirer de soulagement, seulement il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour le faire. Il resta au sol, pressant sa tête douloureuse sur le carrelage froid. Stiles aurait pu pleurer, mais il avait vu assez d'eau pour toute une vie. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il était chez lui, dans sa propre maison. Il avait mal aux poumons, il avait l'impression que sa gorge était entrain de prendre feu. Il allait s'évanouir, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'évanouisse de cette façon, il ne voulait pas que son père le retrouve comme ça. Stiles se rappela que Derek lui avait donné un portable, il fouilla dans sa poche, les mouvements lents, les doigts gourds. Il sortit le téléphone, ce simple effort fit danser des tâches noires devant ses yeux. Il espéra que l'objet était un minimum waterproof pour supporter toute l'eau qui recouvrait le sol. Il posa le portable par terre et pianota faiblement dessus, usant de ses dernières forces. Sa vision commençait à se troubler et à se noircir. Il parvint à appeler quelqu'un, il ne sut pas qui. Il réussit à mettre le haut parleur.

Il pria pour que Malia soit vraiment partie, il ne pouvait pas attendre, il allait... il allait...

« Allo ? »

Stiles prit une petite inspiration, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler mais il le devait. Il ne parvint pas à reconnaître la voix à l'autre bout du fil, son cerveau était embrumé, pourquoi avait-il appelé déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

« Allo ? Insista la personne. »

Une voix plutôt jeune. Liam ? Stiles prit une autre inspiration, il devait parler, lui dire quelque chose. Mais que devait-il dire ? Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose à propos de Malia, à propos de...

« Si vous ne répondez pas, je vais raccrocher ! S'énerva Liam. »

Une panique pure prit possession de lui et peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il avait appelé, ni ce qui lui arrivait, seulement il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici, qu'il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité.

« Viens me... me chercher, balbutia t-il.

- S... Stiles ? S'étonna Liam. »

Stiles entendit son nom encore, plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait trop mal. Peut-être qu'il mourrait quand même, que son cerveau n'avait pas été assez irrigué ou il ne savait quoi. Les taches noires se firent plus insistantes, un mal de tête terrible s'installa sous son crâne... Il perdit conscience.

* * *

**.oOo.**

« Stiles ? »

Stiles se sentait vraiment, horriblement, terriblement mal. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, surtout sa poitrine et sa gorge. Il était trempé, il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi.

« Stiles !? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, il avait froid. Partout. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui avec inquiétude, qui ? Stiles crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de Malia, les yeux bleus étaient saisissants, la couleur vive. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, la voix n'était pas féminine. Il était totalement sonné, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il reconnut enfin la personne qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis.

« Liam ?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce... hm, laisse tomber. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as attaqué ? Demanda le jeune avec angoisse, balayant la pièce des yeux.

- Hmm... »

Stiles aurait pu répondre « oui », seulement était-ce réellement une attaque lorsque la personne qui agissait ainsi s'avérait être votre petite-amie ? Une voix au fond de lui lui hurla que oui mais il ne parvint pas à en être certain. Perturbé, il ne sut quoi répondre, trop choqué par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Malia avait bien faillit le tuer cette fois-ci, il s'était senti partir. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une boule se coinça dans sa gorge, il était terrifié et il n'avait plus envie de rester ici. Il avait besoin d'aller ailleurs. Il avait peur. Liam s'éclaircit la gorge, les sourcils froncés, l'examinant attentivement.

« Je devrais peut-être appeler Melissa, t'as l'air... je sais pas, stone.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais bien, balbutia Stiles. Est-ce qu'on peut... »

Est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici ? Est-ce que tu peux me conduire autre part ? N'importe où pourvu qu'il y ait un verrou et une pièce sans fenêtre où je puisse être sûr qu'on me laisse tranquille ? Liam haussa les sourcils cette fois-ci.

« Où je peux appeler Scott si tu préfères ? Proposa t-il. Je suis sûr que Scott pourrait tout arranger et trouver celui qui t'as fait ça, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

L'inquiétude et l'intérêt étaient palpables dans la voix de Liam et il se demanda comment il pouvait feindre de tels sentiments. Après tout, le jeune n'en avait rien à faire de lui, il le trouvait bizarre et à coté de ses pompes, alors pourquoi lui parler de cette façon ? Stiles se mordit les lèvres, ses pensées dérapant toujours aussi fort, le laissant peu bavard et avec l'envie de s'éclater la tête contre un mur.

« Non, pas Scott. C'est bon, je vais bien. Je vais aller me changer et... »

Et après quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir, Malia avait les clefs de sa Jeep. Lui restait l'option de la marche à pied. Même ça, il avait la trouille de le faire, il avait trop peur que Malia le suive à l'odeur, le trouve et se remette à lui crier dessus... Liam attendait la suite de sa phrase et Stiles prit son courage à deux mains :

« Est-ce que tu peux me conduire quelque part ? Demanda t-il.

- Euh... Mais, ta Jeep est dans l'allée..., lui fit remarquer Liam, perplexe.

- Elle ne veut plus démarrer, mentit Stiles. »

Liam hocha pensivement la tête. Il était trop inexpérimenté pour avoir capté le mensonge et il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « pourquoi pas ? ». Stiles se leva avec difficulté, tentant de reprendre ses esprits mais n'y parvenant pas. Foutu ADHD. Sa presque noyade l'avait laissé tout de même moins énervé que la veille et il réussit à se changer sans trop s'emmêler les pinceaux, Liam l'attendant en bas. Il ne savait pas où aller... Stiles ne pouvait pas aller chez Scott puisqu'il avait prévu un rencard avec Kira depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était impensable, il n'y arriverait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Qui lui restait-il vraiment ? Il n'était pas assez proche de Liam, ni d'Isaak ou de Mason... Encore une fois, il ne restait que Derek. Et puisqu'il était déjà au courant de la situation, Stiles pensa que c'était beaucoup plus facile d'aller vers lui que d'aller vers les autres. Derek ne le jugerait pas... ou alors il le jugerait mais tant pis.

« Tu peux me conduire chez Derek ? Demanda Stiles, nerveux. »

Liam fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec attention, il finit par hausser les épaules avec désinvolture :

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Stiles se retint de soupirer de soulagement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se prépara un sac rapide d'affaires, il alla dans la salle de bain et empocha son portable secret à la hâte de peur que Malia ne le trouve. Liam l'attendit patiemment mais il se dépêcha malgré tout pour ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps, ignorant sa faiblesse et le tremblement de ses mains. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers, le jeune loup-garou pencha la tête sur le coté, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

« Quoi ?

- Malia est là, l'informa t-il. »

Les doigts de Stiles se crispèrent sur le sac à dos qu'il tenait, paniqué. Que devait-il faire ? Il était tellement terrorisé qu'il envisagea un instant la fenêtre comme porte de sortie alors qu'il n'y avait rien dessous pour amortir sa chute si ce n'était du béton. Liam lui jeta un drôle de regard, fronçant le nez et bientôt, une Malia souriante apparaissait en bas des escaliers.

« Salut... Vous allez où ?

- Chez Derek apparemment, répondit Liam avec insouciance. »

Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux de Malia, Stiles eut l'impression qu'on lui mettait les doigts dans la prise, son ventre se tordait désagréablement, comme s'il était malade. Il aurait aimé que le jeune se taise, ne dise pas qu'il allait chez Derek alors qu'il était évident que Malia détestait leurs _cachotteries_. Liam fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre en voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

« Bon, on y va, Stiles ? Ma mère va me tuer si je rentre trop tard...

- Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il, atone. »

Liam passa à coté de Malia, lui souriant au passage et Stiles descendit quelque marches avant de se stopper lorsque le loup-garou fut hors de vue. Malia venait de tendre un bras en travers des escaliers pour lui bloquer le chemin, ses traits prenant une inflexion dure et sans pitié, son sourire était pourtant toujours là lorsqu'elle dit avec un ton joyeux :

« Sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtise. »

Stiles déglutit, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, et hocha la tête quand Malia lui lança un regard insistant. Ses pieds furent hésitants sur les marches, il descendit et elle se tint immobile, ne s'écartant pas pour le laisser passer plus facilement, le forçant à se mettre de biais pour traverser la minuscule cage d'escalier. Stiles eut la sensation que quelqu'un avait aspiré tout l'air de la maison, sa gorge ne voulait plus aspirer correctement l'oxygène. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule lorsqu'il eut dépassé Malia, elle était toujours là, statique, ses yeux le suivant tandis qu'il quittait la maison. Une fois hors de vue, Stiles essuya ses paumes de mains moites sur son jean et monta en voiture à coté de Liam. Le jeune se mordit les lèvres, l'observant un moment avant de démarrer.

« Ça va ? Finit-il par demander.

- Ouais, parfait, marmonna Stiles. »

La voiture sortit enfin de l'allée des Stilinski, Stiles ne se détendit qu'au moment où ils eurent tourné à l'angle de la rue. Il sortit son portable normal et envoya un texto à son père pour lui dire qu'il dormait chez un ami. Il envoya un autre message à Derek avec le portable secret pour lui demander – croisant les doigts – s'il pouvait dormir chez lui. Ses pensées recommencèrent à s'embrouiller et il s'appuya contre le carreau, la fraicheur de la fenêtre apaisant brièvement l'allure qu'avait prit son cerveau. Les lumières changeaient selon le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient et Stiles prit le temps d'admirer le ciel qui continuait de s'assombrir peu à peu, la lune qui était déjà haute dans le ciel et éclairait tout sur son passage. Elle n'était pas pleine, pas encore.

« On est arrivé, le prévint Liam. Tu veux que je vienne ou...

- Non, rentre, ça ira, le rassura t-il. »

Stiles voulut sortir de la voiture, une main l'en empêcha, saisissant son bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, se dégageant vivement sans y faire attention. Il se tourna vers Liam qui avait écarquillé les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en une expression soucieuse. Le jeune lui tendit son sac à dos :

« T'allais oublier ça, marmotta t-il. »

Stiles le prit, se mordant les lèvres tout en se traitant d'abruti. Il adressa un sourire à Liam :

« Merci.

- La meute tout ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout. »

Stiles hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait et referma la porte, regardant Liam s'en aller. Il se décida à bouger lorsque les phares de la voiture se furent évanouis dans la nuit, montant les étages à pas lent. Derek ne lui avait pas répondu, il ne voudrait peut-être pas qu'il reste ici... Il ferait peut-être mieux de faire demi-tour ? Stiles hésita sur la dernière marche, la porte du studio du loup-garou était visible de là où il se trouvait, seulement il n'était plus certain de pouvoir venir ici. Qui lui disait que Derek voudrait l'aider ? Il n'avait pas été du genre coopératif avant et quand bien même... Stiles se sentait pathétique, à venir ramper de cette façon, réclamer quelque chose. Il était nul, incapable, stupide, sans valeur... qui voudrait aider quelqu'un comme lui ?

Le pied de Stiles se leva et il descendit d'une marche, la main toujours sur la rampe de l'escalier. Où allait-il aller ? Peut-être en bas, à attendre que le jour se lève, puis il pourrait prendre un bus pour aller au lycée... Stiles s'apprêtait à faire comme cela lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Derek, torse nu, en caleçon, l'air à moitié endormi. Il avait posé son bras en travers du battant et le toisait avec un œil ouvert, soupirant comme s'il était déjà entrain de se rendormir. Stiles déglutit et grimaça de douleur, sa gorge lui brûlait toujours autant, tout comme ses poumons à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Il resta ainsi, se retenant presque de prendre une inspiration.

« Tu rentres ou tu as l'intention de prendre racine ? Grogna Derek. »

L'autre main de Stiles se crispa sur son sac à dos, il se dandina un instant, incertain avant de prendre une inspiration et de décider que si Derek lui avait offert le portable, c'était parce qu'il voulait l'aider et que l'héberger faisait partie du _package_. Il se mordit les lèvres et gravit les dernières marches, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de lui, Derek s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, se reculant et tendant le bras pour lui faire signe de se dépêcher. Stiles serra son sac à dos contre son torse et franchit le seuil du studio.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve, la suite risque d'être longue à arriver, je m'en excuse à l'avance, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour poster cette suite à l'heure, mais le reste va forcément en pâtir :s  
**

**Review ? :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia ; Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas :'(

**Note: **Eeeeeeet, ouaiiiip ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bel et bien changé le pairing, hin hin. Parce que vu les petites insinuations, j'ai jugé qu'il y avait du sterek, et bah ouais ;)**  
**

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sitôt rentré, Stiles sentit la tension qui habitait ses épaules s'en aller, le lieu familier le calma. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez Derek, la plupart du temps, c'était pour organiser des plans lorsqu'ils étaient en galère niveau super-naturel, seulement il en gardait de bons souvenirs. C'était ici que Stiles s'était senti écouté le plus, que son opinion avait compté, que ses plans avaient été accepté. Il se sentait tellement différent maintenant, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être si sûr de lui, si assuré par rapport à aujourd'hui où le doute ne voulait plus quitter sa tête.

« Je viens de voir ton sms, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Derek d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, se souvint de la menace implicite de Malia et la referma, pinçant les lèvres. Il serra plus fort son sac contre son torse, comme si ça avait pu le protéger. Il regarda le studio sans savoir quoi faire de son corps et ce qu'il était censé dire. Derek soupira et haussa les épaules, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'installer sur le canapé, je vais aller te chercher ce qu'il faut, grommela Derek. »

Stiles posa son sac par terre à coté du divan et s'assit dessus tandis que le loup-garou montait les escaliers à la recherche de « ce qu'il faut ». Il essaya de chasser l'impression des fourmis courant sur sa peau en se frottant le visage de ses mains, il fallait qu'il retrouve son traitement, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer comme cela. Il allait se le greffer sur le corps, comme ça il ne le perdrait plus. L'idée lui arracha un sourire. Derek redescendit finalement et lui balança une couette sur la tête ainsi qu'un oreiller. Stiles remarqua que la couverture était douce et moelleuse, il s'emmitoufla tout de suite dedans, déjà réconforté. Derek bailla derrière sa main, il se planta pourtant devant lui et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour tourner sa tête dans tout les sens, inspectant sans doute son visage à la recherche de coup. Le geste le fit sursauter et l'embarrassa, il sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer, son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Stiles avait quelque bleus sur le corps, mais rien sur le visage, Malia faisait attention maintenant. Derek fit un bruit de gorge et le lâcha finalement. Stiles se mordit les lèvres, perplexe. Le loup-garou bailla encore une fois, étirant son corps musclé juste en face de lui, frottant son bras avec fatigue.

« J'y vais, marmonna t-il.

- Bonne nuit, souffla Stiles du bout des lèvres. »

Derek monta les escaliers à pas lent et Stiles le suivit des yeux, son cœur battait toujours bizarrement. Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'allongea doucement, coinçant l'oreiller sous sa tête. La couette s'enroulait agréablement autour de lui. L'endroit n'était peut-être pas aussi chaleureux que la chambre de Scott mais elle ferait l'affaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Malia. Au fait qu'il l'aimait même si elle lui faisait du mal. Derek avait raison pourtant. Il fallait qu'il rompe avant que ça ne dégénère. Mais comment échapper à Malia qui vivait pratiquement sous son toit ? Qui s'immisçait dans sa chambre sans lui demander son avis ? Stiles avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais, elle reviendrait toujours, il n'arriverait jamais à la tenir à l'écart. Son père avait beau être le shérif, qu'était-il face au surnaturel ? Il était piégé, foutu. Et en plus de tout cela...

Stiles avait peur de finir seul. Malia avait raison, il était nul, il foirait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il n'arriverait à rien tout seul. Il était incapable de se débrouiller, il avait déjà fait tellement de bêtise... Qui voudrait de lui ? Malia voulait de lui même s'il était nul, qu'il n'arrivait pas à la satisfaire, elle était avec lui malgré tout. Stiles ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas que Scott se rende compte soudainement à quel point il était nul, à quel point être son meilleur ami ne rimait à rien. Au final, Malia était à présent la seule qui le liait aux autres, la seule qui sauvait les meubles. Sans elle... Stiles serait seul, il n'aurait plus personne, plus rien. Juste ses yeux pour pleurer...

Mais Malia ne l'aimait pas, pas vrai ? Un éclat de lucidité prit Stiles soudainement et le ramena à la raison. Quand on aimait quelqu'un, on ne lui faisait pas du mal, on essayait pas de le noyer, on ne faisait pas de sa vie un enfer, on ne lui criait pas dessus au point de tellement l'effrayer qu'on se pissait dessus... Malia ne l'aimait pas alors, pas vrai ?

Les fourmis revinrent et Stiles ne put pas rester en place, il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se mit sur ses pieds, la couette serrée fermement autour de son corps et se posta près des grandes baies vitrées, contre le mur de brique. Il posa sa tête contre et ferma les yeux. Les fourmis étaient irritantes, elles rampaient sous sa peau, formaient des tunnels... Stiles avait envie de s'arracher la peau des bras tellement c'était désagréable, il serra les dents.

* * *

**.oOo.**

Un rythme régulier, toujours sur le même tempo. La fatigue qui montait crescendo en parallèle à ses pensées qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Un bruit sourd, lancinant, entêtant, qui faisait mal. Stiles avait les yeux à demi-ouvert, le ciel commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. L'épuisement et la folie le guettait. Un autre son, léger, comme de pieds glissant sur le parquet.

« Stiles ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que... »

Stiles releva la tête vers Derek, il n'eut pas le temps de le regarder vraiment, le loup-garou passa ses bras autour de son corps pour l'éloigner du mur sur lequel il frappait légèrement sa tête à intervalle régulier, sur le même tempo lancinant. Derek prit son menton et examina sa tempe, ses lèvres prenant un pli réprobateur tandis qu'il passait ses doigts sur la zone où il n'avait cessé de cogner depuis la veille au soir. Sa joue gauche était poisseuse et collante de sang, il avait dû se faire ça à force de faire cela mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, les fourmis trop énervées sous sa peau.

« Je vais appeler Melissa, grogna Derek.

- Non..., protesta Stiles. Je vais bien.

- J'appelle Melissa, répéta Derek fermement. Tu ne bouges pas de là, t'as peut-être une commotion. »

Derek poussa Stiles sur le coté, le faisant s'allonger d'une pression sur son épaule et il ne se sentit pas la force de protester encore. Il entendit vaguement le loup-garou parler avec Melissa sur un ton énervé, grognon, comme à son habitude. Stiles se sentait... vide. Il avait mal à la tête bien sûr et ses pensées ne voulaient pas le lâcher, mais au fond de lui, il y avait comme une sorte de creux qui s'était approfondi au fil de ses réflexions de la veille. Stiles était sûr que ce trou là, ce creux qui tordait sa poitrine, on ne pourrait jamais le reboucher. Il resterait toujours là, béant, comme une tombe qu'on n'arrive pas à refermer.

Quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa joue, attirant son attention. Derek était penché sur lui, lui tendant un sachet de petits poids surgelés. Stiles se demanda si lui aussi avait une tombe qu'il n'arrivait pas à refermer, si les autres avaient ce genre de trou dans la poitrine, bien caché sous la peau, ou si c'était juste lui.

« Pose ça contre ta tempe, Melissa finit son boulot dans une heure, elle viendra après, grommela Derek. »

Derek prit place sur le canapé d'en face, les mains jointes, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, comme s'il était un puzzle, un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Stiles sentit l'embarras monter jusque sur ses joues, il remonta la couette sous son menton et cala le sachet glacé contre sa tempe.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? L'interrogea Derek.

- Trop de truc dans ma tête, souffla Stiles.

- De truc, répéta t-il, perplexe. Est-ce que Malia t'as fait quelque chose ? Liam m'a envoyé un message en disant que tu t'étais fait attaqué et que tu n'avais pas voulu qu'il prévienne Scott. »

Stiles prit une inspiration pour calmer l'accélération que venait de prendre son cœur à la mention de Malia. Derek eut plus ou moins sa réponse. Il se mordit les lèvres et releva les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose dans le regard de Derek qui tirait sur la sincérité, sur la neutralité, qui poussa Stiles à croire qu'il ne jugerait pas, même s'il lui racontait les pires horreurs. Il hésita, un silence s'installant dans la pièce alors que le soleil se levait et éclairait le salon.

« Je crois..., commença t-il. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, il avait l'air de s'être attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Au final... C'était la chose qui perturbait le plus Stiles. Que Malia ne l'aime pas, qu'elle ne l'ait pas aimé depuis le début, qu'elle ait joué la comédie. Stiles l'aimait encore, même si elle était violente, qu'elle le frappait, qu'elle était méchante dans ses propos... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir tout cela. Mais il était prêt à passer outre, à tourner la page.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Stiles revint à l'instant présent, réalisant qu'il s'était une fois de plus égaré dans ses pensées. Derek s'était accoudé sur ses genoux, plus près de lui, le dévisageant avec les sourcils froncés, soucieux. Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi là tout de suite, mais il se sentit prêt. A parler. A essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être que la noyade avait été la violence de trop. Peut-être que la lumière de curiosité authentique, sans malice, dans les yeux de Derek était un bon moteur. Parfois, il y avait des choses qu'on ne comprenait même pas soi-même, il fallait juste accepter.

« Elle m'a demandé de lui préparer un bain et comme j'ai pas... j'ai pas pris mon traitement depuis longtemps, je me perds parfois. L'eau a débordé et ça l'a énervé. Elle m'a mis la tête sous l'eau... »

Une fois commencé, ce fut dur de s'arrêter. Stiles raconta tout, ses propos n'étaient pas toujours clairs, pas cohérents mais Derek ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, ne lui cria pas dessus, grognant pour monter qu'il écoutait. Les vêtements, les clefs de la Jeep, les conduites brusques, la peur, les empoignades, les devoirs, Deaton, ses regards soit disant pervers, l'angoisse, internet, le répertoire de son téléphone, les gifles, les hurlements, les sms, les menaces, le chantage, la terreur... A la fin, Stiles se sentit tellement nu et vulnérable qu'il tremblait, sans le contrôler, comme si son corps cédait une fois de plus à la vérité, à la façon dont il s'était voilé la face tout ce temps. En relevant la tête vers Derek, il vit qu'il avait eut raison. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans ses yeux, aucune réprimande, rien qu'un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Stiles... Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme Malia ? Demanda Derek doucement. »

Stiles renifla et détourna les yeux, secouant la tête. Ses yeux brûlaient mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Derek frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il le fixait toujours.

« Des pervers narcissiques. Tu veux faire des recherches dessus en attendant Melissa ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, les recherches, il était bon pour faire des recherches avant. Derek lui prêta son ordinateur et le laissa naviguer sur n'importe quel site, ne regardant pas par dessus son épaule ce qu'il y faisait. Il lui posa des questions à propos de son traitement et Stiles y répondit distraitement, disant qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait le prendre, il perdait les boites.

« Je reviens, je vais faire une course. »

Un léger pic de nervosité à l'idée d'être seul prit possession de Stiles, il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Derek ferma la porte derrière lui et il fut parti. Les recherches lui furent bénéfiques, Stiles put comparer ce qu'il vivait avec ce que le site renseignait. Il ne parvenait pas réellement à croire que Malia était mauvaise volontairement, il lui trouvait encore des excuses sans le faire vraiment exprès.

_« Le pervers narcissique éprouve de la joie au spectacle de votre déchéance associé au sentiment de domination morbide. L'erreur des victimes d'un manipulateur pervers narcissique est de rechercher l'existence d'un sentiment là où il n'en demeure malheureusement aucun. Véritables machines à broyer, on les reconnaît principalement dans des amours toxiques, mais ce sont également des amis, des collègues, votre propre famille. »_

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, frissonnant violemment, la poche de glace sur son visage l'aidait à rester éveillé malgré l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait. Derek revint au bout d'un moment et lui jeta une boite d'Aderall sur les genoux, comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle était enterrée dans ton jardin, t'as dû oublié que tu l'avais mise là, dit-il, semblant de rien. »

Stiles tourna la boîte entre ses mains. Enterrée dans le jardin, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit lui qui ait fait cela. Il regarda l'heure et avala une gélule. Il avait une heure de retard mais il gérerait ça plus tard. Derek rangea les courses qu'il avait fait sur le chemin et Melissa arriva peu de temps après. Les petits poids dans le sachet avaient presque fini de décongeler, il était épuisé, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et pourtant son cerveau continuait de tourner inlassablement.

La mère de Scott s'inquiéta de son état, se tourna vers Derek qui secoua la tête pour la dissuader de poser des questions, ce dont Stiles lui fut reconnaissant. Melissa soigna la plaie sur sa tempe et palpa l'endroit avec attention, déclarant que c'était un coup trop superficiel pour mener à une commotion. Elle lui fit une piqure de calmant et l'instant d'après, Stiles fermait enfin les yeux pour s'endormir cette fois-ci, bien emmitouflé dans sa couette moelleuse, l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

* * *

**.oOo.**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il faisait encore clair dans l'appartement et il avait terriblement faim. Ses esprits étaient déjà plus clairs, il faudrait qu'il remette le pied à l'étrier au niveau de son traitement et dans une semaine ça irait mieux. Stiles bailla et remarqua qu'on l'avait allongé sur le canapé et qu'on avait retiré l'ordinateur portable de ses genoux.

« Si t'as faim, y a un reste de pâte dans le frigo, marmonna Derek. »

Le loup-garou était affalé sur le canapé d'en face avec un bouquin entre les mains, le feuilletant avec concentration. Stiles le fixa un moment avec un sourcil haussé, se demandant comment il avait fait pour deviner qu'il avait une faim de... loup. L'expression le fit sourire malgré lui. Il se leva, grattant sans y faire attention le pansement que Melissa lui avait mis sur la tempe. Derek grogna un avertissement et Stiles sursauta, baissant sa main avec précipitation. Le son avait fait flasher des souvenirs derrière ses paupières, il l'entendait souvent avec Malia. Il s'éloigna de lui en lui jetant des petits coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il restait sur le canapé, qu'il était en sécurité et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir en pâte. Il avait raté le petit déjeuné mais il ne se voyait pas manger sucré à une heure aussi tardive. Il fit réchauffer son plat au micro-onde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Malia ? Lui demanda Derek sans prendre de pincette. »

Stiles se dandina, mal à l'aise. Il s'assit à table, l'assiette pleine de nourriture. Soudainement, l'appétit sembla s'enfuir loin, loin. Il touilla dans son plat avec sa fourchette, mâchonnant les pâtes sans grand enthousiaste. Derek releva les yeux de son bouquin pour lui lancer un regard bref.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il. La quitter..., je crois. »

Derek hocha la tête, comme s'il n'avait rien dit de grave. Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir lâcher une bombe nucléaire, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée, à s'imaginer entrain de quitter Malia, il se sentait détruit d'avance. Il aurait aimé que Derek le prenne différemment, peut-être qu'il lui dise qu'il était dingue, qu'il faisait une bêtise. Qu'il se contente de hocher la tête de cette façon, comme si c'était normal... Ça le chamboulait. Stiles se rendit compte que ce qu'il aurait voulu que Derek dise... c'était ce que lui même voulait entendre. Il voulait une excuse pour rester avec Malia, le changement lui faisait peur. La solitude lui faisait peur. Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et l'alluma pour consulter ses messages. Il en avait dix-huit et quatre appels en absence.

**22:28 / Tu reviens quand ? **

**08:59 / Je suis désolée Stiles, j'aurais pas du faire ça... **

**09:35 / Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je te jure que je vais changer, reviens. **

**10:02 / Tu me pardonnes, pas vrai ? C'était juste une dispute de rien du tout, on va pas être en froid à cause de ça !**

Stiles déglutit, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le téléphone en voyant le dernier message qu'elle lui avait envoyé :

**11:04 / Je t'aime. **

Malia ne l'aimait pas, pas vrai ? Stiles ferma son téléphone et le posa sur la table. En levant la tête, il se rendit compte que Derek le dévisageait, ses yeux bleus/gris fixés sur lui, les sourcils froncés en son habituelle moue renfrognée. Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et hocha la tête.

« Je vais la quitter, dit-il plus fermement. »

L'assurance qu'il affichait n'était pas la sienne. Il ne se sentait pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait, mais il le faudrait pourtant. Il faudrait qu'il affronte la situation, qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Sa relation avec Malia n'était pas saine, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, à se demander si son père allait retrouver son cadavre un jour en rentrant à la maison au lieu de son fils, bien vivant. Derek acquiesça à nouveau d'un grognement:

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ?

- Main... Maintenant ? Balbutia Stiles.

- Ouais, affirma Derek. T'as un téléphone, un texto et c'est fait, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

- On quitte pas quelqu'un par sms, c'est nul. C'est les looser qui font ça, protesta Stiles. »

Derek retourna à son livre après un dernier haussement d'épaule et Stiles regarda son portable avec hésitation. D'un coté, il avait peur d'affronter Malia et un sms paraissait plus facile. De l'autre, il n'y avait pas le coté définitif que Stiles attendait. Il voulait pouvoir se dire que... que quelque chose s'était réellement produit. Il avait déjà assez mal comme cela, il avait besoin de terminer cette histoire, pour de bon. Il le fallait.

« Je vais aller la voir, décida t-il.

- Maintenant ?

- Ouais, acquiesça t-il. Sinon je ne vais plus avoir le courage, ajouta t-il en un murmure. »

Si Derek avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit – et il l'avait entendu, super-ouië oblige – il n'en montra rien. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux avec incertitude, il se sentait encore perdu. Derek ferma son livre et soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en serrant les dents avec une frustration qu'il ne comprit pas. Le loup-garou se leva finalement et jeta son bouquin sur le canapé:

« Je vais te conduire.

- T'as pas besoin. Je peux prendre le bus.

- Tu peux, mais ce sera plus rapide si je te conduis... »

Stiles pesa ses paroles un moment, les retournant avec attention dans sa tête, cherchant par habitude où se trouvait le piège. Il n'était pas habitué à un geste de gentillesse sans motivation derrière, c'était difficile de croire que Derek faisait cela tout simplement parce que ce serait plus rapide pour Stiles. Pourquoi se soucier de lui ? La réponse lui échappait encore. Ne voyant pas où cela allait le mener, il ne put s'empêcher de hocher prudemment la tête, surveillant Derek du regard pour voir comment il allait réagir. Le loup-garou se contenta d'acquiescer et d'aller chercher ses clefs et sa veste. Stiles ne prit pas ses affaires, les laissant sur le planché du studio de Derek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les abandonnait derrière lui, juste que cela lui paraissait... mieux. Logique.

Il suivit Derek à sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste de repli, inconsciemment. Le trajet fut silencieux, le loup-garou n'était pas d'un naturel bavard et il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, les nerfs rongeaient sa patience et son calme au fil du temps qui s'égrainait. La détermination qui était la sienne au studio de Derek commença à s'évaporer peu à peu, ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'ils se garèrent dans son allée, il les cacha sous ses bras.

Stiles avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il allait réellement le faire, il allait quitter Malia. Et plus cette intention prenait de la place dans sa tête, plus il paniquait. Comment allait-il vivre sans elle ? Il l'aimait bien trop, il était trop amoureux d'elle, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer après, qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après ça. Il était terrifié.

« On est arrivé, lui fit remarquer Derek. »

Stiles sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Bien sûr, il le savait, ils étaient garés devant chez lui. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et tourna la tête vers Derek sans le regarder vraiment:

« Elle est là ? Demanda t-il, la voix vacillante et enrouée. »

Derek hocha la tête et fit un bruit de gorge, ses doigts jouant avec le volant. Stiles imita son geste en opinant du chef nerveusement, il ouvrit la portière et sortit, adressant un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Derek:

« Merci de m'avoir conduit. »

Derek haussa les épaules, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le moteur tournant encore. Stiles tenta un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. Il abandonna. Il claqua la portière et essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean. La maison qui l'avait vu grandir semblait énorme, imposante, effrayante. Stiles faillit se laisser submerger par la panique. Il avait mal au cœur et il avait envie de vomir. Il prit une inspiration et avança, ses pas faisant crisser les cailloux de l'allée d'une façon familière. Il ouvrit la porte, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait en sortir violemment. La tête lui tourna un instant et il dut s'arrêter, posant une main contre le mur du couloir pour reprendre son équilibre et son souffle.

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir quitter Malia ? Il l'aimait trop, il était fou, il ne pourrait jamais... Ses pieds le portèrent dans le salon, il ne l'y vit pas. Elle était sûrement dans sa chambre. Stiles déglutit, sa gorge était sèche, il avait besoin d'eau, il avait besoin de se passer quelque chose sur le visage avant. Conscient de repousser le moment encore, il trébucha jusqu'à la cuisine.

Stiles leva les yeux qu'il avait gardé collé au sol depuis qu'il était entré dans sa maison et son cœur fit un arrêt. Dos à lui, les mains appuyées contre le plan de travail, Malia l'attendait, les doigts tapotant contre le bois en un rythme vif et endiablé.

« Derek te raccompagne maintenant ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton léger. »

Malia tourna uniquement la tête vers lui, le regardant de biais, comme s'il ne valait même pas la peine qu'elle lui prête toute son attention. Stiles déglutit, se tordant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Son cœur lui faisait l'effet d'un oiseau pris au piège, il battait des ailes avec fureur pour tenter de s'échapper mais se cognait à chaque fois contre sa prison de verre, captif.

« Il m'a... Il me l'a proposé.

- Bien. Tu es là à présent. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, dit-elle froidement. Je me suis inquiétée je te signale, je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce qui t'étais arrivé... j'ai eut peur ! »

Stiles sentit sa résolution fondre légèrement. Malia se tourna enfin, lui révélant son visage, elle le fixait, elle le regardait enfin. Stiles se prit à croire que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, qu'elle s'était inquiétée et qu'elle avait eut peur pour lui. Sa détermination s'adoucit et ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. Elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé, pas vrai ? Les mains de Malia tapèrent brusquement contre le plan de travail, faisant chuter une boite de conserve au passage sous la violence de ses gestes et hurla:

« TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE, OUI ?! »

Stiles sursauta et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ses espoirs moururent aussitôt. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Malia ne regrettait rien du tout. Elle ne changerait pas, Stiles ne pouvait rien faire pour la calmer parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'apaiserait. Malia n'était que colère et violence. Il déglutit une fois de plus et se mordit les lèvres:

« Je veux.. Je veux qu'on arrête.

- Qu'on arrête ? Railla Malia. Mais qu'on arrête quoi au juste, hm ?

- Qu'on arrête de se voir, dit-il rapidement, avant de ne plus avoir le courage. »

Malia ricana, se tourna de nouveau dos à lui et Stiles recula d'un pas. Des frissons incontrôlables le secouaient et il se sentait tellement mal, mal, mal... Tout son être lui disait qu'il aimait Malia et qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, que sans elle, il n'était rien. La quitter, c'était agir contre ses sentiments, contre ce que sa tête lui hurlait de faire. Ce n'était même pas logique à son sens, son choix ne tenait pas de la raison, ni des sentiments. Il tenait de l'instinct de survie. Et dieu, ce qu'il en souffrait, il s'en mordait les doigts.

« J'aurais dû le savoir, railla Malia. T'es qu'un bon à rien. Tu veux que je te dise ? T'iras brûler en enfer, comme ta salope de mère. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle ne soit plus là, au moins elle a pas eut à s'occuper de toi. »

Stiles sentit un élan de rage le traverser, remplaçant la peur. Il vit rouge. Personne ne parlait de sa mère de cette façon, personne n'avait le droit de salir sa mémoire. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à la défendre, oubliant momentanément sa terreur. Malia sourit et sa main se tendit vers le set de couteau posé sur la table. Elle en retira un et le leva devant elle. La lame accrocha la lumière de la pièce, Stiles se figea.

« Alors Stiles ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda calmement Malia. C'est stupide, non ? C'est juste une petite dispute, je suis sûre que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte et que tu vas t'excuser. Et comme je suis gentille, je vais te pardonner. »

Malia s'approcha, jouant avec le couteau sans le regarder, presque insouciante, avec désinvolture, comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Stiles recula et ses yeux se mirent à piquer désagréablement. Qu'était devenue la fille amusante et amoureuse du début de leur relation ? Qui l'avait remplacé par ce... par ce monstre ? Stiles ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait toujours été comme cela. Il secoua la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler. Il essaya malgré tout:

« C'est fini, Malia. Je ne veux p-plus être avec toi, bafouilla t-il. »

Les yeux de Malia prirent cette teinte bleue à laquelle il s'était tant habitué. Ses traits se déformèrent en une expression de pure colère, de haine, elle se précipita sur lui et leva le bras, brandissant le couteau au dessus de sa tête.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

**Source de l'extrait en italique et entre «...» :**

(Remplacer les SLASH par des slash lool les POINT par des .)

http:SLASHSLASHwwwPOINTperversnarcissiquePOINTcomSLAHStest-pervers-narcissiqueSLASH

* * *

.

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAAHA CE QUE JE SUIS SADIQUE, JE M'AIME ! Mdr  
**

**J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me haïr pour cette fin de chapitre qui s'achève assez brusquement, bon dieu ce que j'adore faire des fins comme ça XD Par contre je déteste en lire, donc je saiiiiis que vous allez me détester muhahahahaha. **

**Du coup, je suis sûre que je vais avoir pleins de reviews avec des menaces de lancée de tomate ou je ne sais quoi, pas vrai ? lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Stiles X Malia ; Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent...

**Note:** Bonne lecture :D**  
**

.

* * *

.

**ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP**

.

**Chapitre 9:  
**

Personne n'avait réellement compris. Personne n'avait remarqué. Le shérif était inconsolable. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réaction, il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait, complétement abasourdi. Melissa ne quittait plus son coté, inquiète. Il répétait sans cesse :

« Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu... »

Lorsque le shérif était rentré à la maison ce soir là, il avait retrouvé un fils, étendu sur le sol dans une marre de sang, un couteau planté dans la poitrine, des traces de pas sanglant menant jusque dans le jardin et disparaissant au loin, comme si la personne s'était tranquillement baladée, avait pris son temps, avait marché exprès dans le sang de sa victime.

Scott sortait du lycée après un entraînement de Lacrosse lorsqu'on lui apprit la nouvelle. Il n'en crut pas un mot. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible, son meilleur ami allait bien, il lui avait parlé la veille, ils avaient plaisanté à propos d'un jeu idiot. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les véhicules de police devant chez Stiles que Scott réalisa, pensa l'impensable. Stiles ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas vrai, il y avait forcément un film policier qui se jouait chez les Stilinski, qui expliquait la situation, Stiles finirait par sortir de la maison en écartant les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il dirait sûrement :

« T'as vu, mon pote ? C'est cool, hein ? »

Puis il avait vu le shérif, assis sur le marche pied de l'ambulance avec une couverture orange sur les épaules, pâle comme la mort et secouant la tête comme s'il était devenu fou. Scott s'était effondré de douleur, de rage. Il en voulait à la terre entière, voulut des explications. Derek était interrogé un peu plus loin et il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre malgré la peine sourde qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui même. Et Derek avait parlé, avait expliqué, raconté... Scott l'entendit bel et bien : son cœur qui se brisait. Il s'enfuit, incapable de pleurer, seul une douleur que rien ne pourrait apaiser pulsait dans son corps, il partait à la recherche de Malia, la perte de son meilleur ami l'aveuglant et ne lui laissant qu'un mot en tête : vengeance, vengeance, vengeance.

Les plus jeunes étaient choqués, le lycée mit en place une cellule de crise, pour permettre à tout les étudiants de venir s'épancher s'ils en sentaient le besoin.

Une marche blanche fut organisée en mémoire de Stiles.

En fouillant dans la chambre de Stiles, en quête de réponse, du pourquoi, Liam et les autres trouvèrent un carnet, caché sous une lame de planché. Stiles y avait tout consigné, ses moments de doutes, ses peurs, les violences, les clefs de la Jeep, les vêtements, les gifles... Plus aucun doute ne fut permis. Malia était bel et bien celle qui avait assassiné Stiles. Et ils ne pouvaient que pleurer sa perte, s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien vu et éprouver de la colère à l'idée que leur ami ne leur en ait pas parlé.

**.oOo.**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration anarchique.

Il ouvrit les yeux, balayant la pièce qui l'entourait avec le sentiment que des marteaux piqueurs frappaient sous son crâne et creusaient un chemin dans sa poitrine. Il était au studio, dans la chambre de Derek. Il soupira, passant une main en travers de son front en sueur, se tourna sur le coté et resserra ses doigts sur le plaid. Les événements de cette après-midi envahirent sa tête et il ne put qu'y assister.

Malia avait levé le bras, prête à abattre son couteau sur lui lorsque Derek avait débarqué, arrêtant son geste d'une main ferme et assurée. Il avait serré si fort le poignet de la jeune-fille que son articulation s'était brisée, lui faisant lâcher le couteau qui s'était écrasé au sol en un bruit métallique. Les jambes de Stiles avaient cédé et il s'était laissé glisser au sol sans s'en rendre compte, il avait à peine entendu ce que Derek lui avait dit à travers les cris de douleur de Malia. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté sa respiration, qu'on lui avait volé un poumon ou deux au passage. Ce n'est qu'en répétant plusieurs fois que Derek avait fini par se faire entendre :

« Va à la voiture, Stiles. Tout de suite. »

Le regard de Stiles avait accroché la lame échouée sur le planché et il s'était reculé à même le sol sur des jambes flageolantes avant de trouver assez d'énergie pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Un cri plus fort que les autres lui avait forcé à se boucher les oreilles tandis qu'il s'en allait vers la camaro de Derek, vacillant plus que ne marchant. La portière avait claqué en se refermant et ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler bruyamment. Il n'avait réalisé qu'il pleurait que quand il avait senti quelque chose couler dans son cou. Stiles avait bien tenté de s'essuyer le visage à plusieurs reprises mais ça ne servait rien, d'autres larmes prenaient la place des anciennes.

Il était resté là ce qui semblait être des heures, les cris n'en finissaient plus et Derek n'arrivait toujours pas. Stiles était déchiré, torturé à l'idée qu'on fasse du mal à Malia et par ce que sa pe... son ex-petite-amie avait voulu lui faire. Il avait fermé fort les yeux en espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, priant pour tout imaginer et se réveiller bientôt pour se rendre compte que tout n'était pas réel. La portière s'était finalement ouverte, le faisant sursauter violemment sur son siège. Il y avait eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Derek n'avait pas osé entrer dans la voiture en voyant dans quel état il était, puis il s'était finalement installé à coté de lui. Il avait démarré la voiture et Stiles avait entendu un bruit qui oscillait entre gémissement et souffle saccadé. Avant de réaliser que ce son sortait de sa propre bouche. Il s'était mis à trembler de tout ses membres tandis que Derek conduisait tranquillement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« T-tu l'as pas tué, pas v-vrai ? Bégaya t-il. »

L'idée lui donnait envie de mourir. Derek avait tourné la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'entendre cela. Stiles avait resserré un bras autour de son ventre, une violente nausée lui tordant les entrailles à l'absence de réponse du loup-garou.

« Tu l'as pas tué !? S'était-il entendu crier.

- Non ! Avait grogné Derek en réponse. »

Stiles avait fondu en larme de façon hystérique, la tête tournée vers la vitre pour cacher sa détresse. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer de tout le trajet. Pas même lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de voiture et que Derek l'avait guidé dans sa chambre, l'allongeant dans son propre lit et remontant la couverture sur lui. Stiles avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, baignant dans ses propres larmes.

Et à présent, il venait de se réveiller et il ne put faire qu'une chose : pleurer encore. Stiles resserra l'oreiller contre lui et enterra son visage dedans, espérant que le tissus étoufferait ses pleurs. Il avait eut raison de penser que le trou ne se reboucherait jamais. Stiles avait la sensation qu'on venait de jeter du sel sur ses blessures, il n'en saignait que d'avantage. Il n'avait jamais souffert comme ça, il s'était déjà fait tabassé, avait déjà été vampirisé par le nogitsune... mais jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose. Le sentiment d'être seul, d'aimer quelqu'un encore, malgré tout ce que la personne lui avait fait, de sentir que cet amour n'avait jamais été réciproque, de se souvenir de la folie qui avait habité son regard, de la haine, des paroles cruelles... Et d'aimer malgré tout, d'avoir cette sensation qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même, qu'on l'avait enlevé, qu'il ne se retrouverait jamais, qu'il ne serait toujours que la moitié de lui-même. Comme s'il était perdu au milieu de la forêt, dans le noir et sans lampe torche avec un démon sur ses talons, qui soufflait continuellement sur son épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence à chaque pas incertain.

Stiles n'en finissait plus de pleurer, il avait mal au ventre, mal partout, il alternait crise de larmes et pleurs silencieux, il ne s'en sortait plus. Quand il pensait se calmer, un souvenir refaisait surface et il replongeait, c'était un cercle sans fin. La porte s'ouvrait parfois, laissant entrevoir un liseret de lumière, Stiles ne sortit pas une seule fois la tête de son oreiller, il savait qui venait surveiller son état. Ce fut à l'apogée d'un pic de tristesse particulièrement violent qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Stiles était tellement bouleversé, submergé, enterré par sa détresse que ce simple contact fut de trop. Il se dégagea, cherchant à y échapper, trop à fleur de peau pour supporter le réconfort évident que Derek voulait lui donner. Le loup-garou n'insista pas et se retira, le laissant seul. Stiles finit par se rendormir, de la même façon que la première fois, exténué.

* * *

**.oOo. **

Le sommeil de Stiles était agité. Ses rêves se jouaient sur des nuances trop vives, trop colorés et il ne parvenait pas à se reposer réellement même s'il dormait. Il se voyait courir, sans arrêt, ou alors lutter contre une mer déchainée, marchant dans des sables mouvants ou alors sur un sol qui aspirait ses pieds à chaque pas. Ce fut dans un brouillard fiévreux qu'il sentit un corps se glisser contre le sien, lui faisant entrouvrir les yeux. Stiles remua, pas à l'aise, il avait trop chaud, trop froid, il ne savait plus.

« Chuuuut, souffla une voix familière. Là, tout va bien, p'tit frère.

- S-Scottie ? Croassa t-il. »

Une main rassurante passa à l'arrière de son crâne et il se sentit attiré vers un corps, trop faible pour protester. Désemparé par son désarroi, Derek avait paniqué et avait fait la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit : appeler Scott. Stiles se laissa faire quand son meilleur ami le serra contre lui, sa tête roulant dans le cou de ce dernier.

« C'est moi, affirma Scott en un chuchotis. Rendors-toi. »

Scott enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant son crâne en un geste apaisant et Stiles resserra ses doigts sur le tee-shirt de son meilleur ami tandis qu'il se rendormait. Son sommeil fut une nouvelle fois troublé et agité, sa condition émotionnelle se transférant sur son corps, une forte fièvre le faisant délirer et imaginer des choses qui ne se passaient pas ou qui s'était malheureusement déjà produites. Son état inquiétant poussa Melissa à intervenir et Derek à prévenir le shérif.

Stiles n'était pas toujours là, pas toujours conscient de son corps et de ce qui se passait, et pourtant il sentait l'agitation autour de lui. Il se rendit compte de quelque visite, de son père, Lydia, il crut même entendre la voix de Liam en bas à un moment donné. Et Scott qui ne semblait jamais quitter son chevet, toujours là lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, Derek qui s'attardait encore dans un coin, se fichant apparemment que son lit et sa chambre se soit transformé en moulin. Stiles ne relâchait que rarement la prise qu'il avait sur Scott, de peur de sombrer, de se perdre encore. Il se voyait presque, flottant au dessus de son corps, se regardant mourir à petit feu. Stiles avait déjà entendu qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il « vivait ».

Entre deux délires, Stiles crut entendre Melissa parler de lui, dire que son corps n'avait rien, que la fièvre et la faiblesse n'était pas due à une maladie. Que c'était psychosomatique, que Stiles somatisait, que sa peine était tellement forte qu'il avait en quelque sorte le syndrome du cœur brisé. Pourtant, tout ça avait l'air très réel. Très physique. Stiles pouvait sentir chaque frissons froid venir lécher son épiderme, laissant une traînée glacée sur sa peau derrière chacun d'entre eux. Chaque douleur prenait son importance et sa proportion, se propageait parfois. Et il se voyait encore flotter au dessus de lui, comme s'il était déjà mort.

Et un jour...

Un jour, Stiles se sentit réintégrer son propre corps, il ne flottait plus, il était... entrain de revenir. Comme s'il laissait le fantôme derrière lui. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, c'était de son fait et pas un mouvement incontrôlé. L'inspiration suivante fut la sienne, sa main serra le tissus du tee-shirt de Scott et il soupira. C'était toujours douloureux. Ça faisait toujours mal. Mais c'était déjà plus supportable.

Les esprits de Stiles s'éclaircirent, le brouillard au travers duquel il semblait toujours regarder s'évapora lentement, au fil des jours. Il lui arrivait de dormir, d'avoir de la visite, qu'on lui passe un lingue froid et humide sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas encore à parler, il n'en avait pas envie. Scott posa le revers de ses doigts sur son front, il était serré contre lui, les yeux fermés.

« Je crois qu'il est moins chaud. »

Une autre main prit la place de celle de Scott et Stiles reconnut les doigts fins de Melissa. Le lit s'affaissa à ses cotés et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter au mouvement inattendu, son cœur de battant plus vite, tentant de lever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais pas encore assez fort pour le faire.

« Eh, mon grand... C'est moi. »

Stiles reconnut instantanément la voix de son père. Une pointe de honte manqua de le saisir, il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Scott prit une inspiration à coté de lui et frotta son dos lentement.

« Tout va bien, murmura son meilleur ami. »

Stiles mit de coté ses sentiments et se concentra sur Scott. C'était plus facile pour lui de se calmer s'il pensait à autre chose que lui-même et ce qu'il ressentait.

« On ne va pas crier victoire mais je pense que ça commence à aller mieux, s'avança Melissa. »

Une main large et forte se posa sur son épaule et Stiles sut tout de suite que c'était une fois de plus son père. Son bras se resserra sur la taille de Scott et il se permit de dériver, de s'endormir encore. Dans les jours qui suivirent, son état s'améliora, la fièvre était totalement partie, il dormait pourtant toujours autant, comme si son cerveau abusé pendant un an se rattrapait en lui envoyant vague de fatigue sur vague de fatigue. Malia l'avait littéralement vidé de ses forces, l'avait épuisé au point que lever le bras lui demandait des efforts colossaux.

« Scott, tu ne peux pas manquer les cours de cette façon indéfiniment, tes notes sont déjà limites, je ne veux pas que tu prennes du retard, tu pourras revenir ici quand tu auras fini les cours.

- Mais maman, Stiles..., protesta Scott.

- Je sais que tu veux aider Stiles, mais ce n'est pas en redoublant que tu vas le faire se sentir mieux. »

Stiles entendit Scott grommeler vu qu'il avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, les vibrations de sa voix lui chatouillèrent l'oreille. Melissa n'en démordit pas et insista tellement que son meilleur ami finit par lâcher prise.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Alors Derek va prendre ma place ! »

Un silence s'installa, Stiles se sentait à la limite du sommeil maintenant, il allait perdre conscience, _encore_. Scott bougea sous lui, semblant se tourner vers le loup-garou.

« Moi ? Grogna finalement Derek.

- Ben ouais, t'es le seul qui ne va pas au lycée. Il a besoin d'une sorte de doudou géant, tu feras l'affaire en mon absence. Hein, p'tit frère, ajouta Scott en chuchotant à son oreille. Tout va bien aller, Derek va s'occuper de toi pendant que je serais pas là. Je vais en cours et je reviens directement, ok ? »

L'affection dans la voix de Scott était tellement palpable que Stiles cacha plus fort sa tête dans son épaule, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir un ami aussi génial. Une phrase qui semblait d'un autre temps remonta à la surface et Stiles la laissa envahir sa tête : Scottie était le meilleur. Scott se détacha de lui doucement après avoir frotté son dos une dernière fois et Stiles se sentit soudainement froid maintenant que son ami avait quitté son coté. Sa main se referma sur du vide. Il était à nouveau seul. Stiles entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait tapé dans quelque chose et un grognement agacé retentit par la suite, poussé sans aucun doute par Derek.

Le matelas s'affaissa et Stiles se crispa avec appréhension. Un corps se colla finalement contre lui, différent, plus ferme et plus long, remplaçant Scott. Savoir que Derek venait de prendre la place de son meilleur ami déconcerta Stiles qui ne sut que faire de son corps.

« Content ? Grommela Derek. »

Scott fit un bruit pensif et le matelas s'affaissa encore tandis qu'il s'affairait à réarranger leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Stiles tressaillit, les bras de Derek étaient autour de lui, ils étaient dans une position identique à celle que Scott et Stiles adoptaient et pourtant, c'était encore une fois différent. Il était crispé malgré lui et s'il en croyait la tension dans les muscles de Derek, c'était la même chose pour le loup-garou.

« Voilà ! S'exclama Scott. J'y vais, à ce soir ! »

En un coup de vent, Scott et Melissa étaient partis, les laissant seuls. La main de Stiles était serrée fort sur le tissus du henley de Derek, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, même s'il était épuisé. Derek soupira, son torse se soulevant contre son oreille. Un vertige le fit fermer plus fort les yeux. Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Derek bougea doucement son bras pour prendre sa main. Stiles pensa qu'il allait se dégager. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient que des partenaires de crimes, rien d'autre. Seulement, Derek ne s'éloigna pas, ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens et détendirent doucement ses articulations fatiguées avec de douces pressions.

« Autant dormir si t'es fatigué..., suggéra Derek à voix basse. »

Le massage, le truc, peu importe ce que Derek faisait sur sa main, l'aida à se calmer, il remarqua vite les battements du cœur du loup-garou contre son oreille et les écouta. Leurs rythmes calmes et réguliers acheva de le détendre et il se rendormit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Stiles s'habitua à ce que Scott et Derek s'échangent la place à ses cotés. Il aurait voulu parler, pour essayer de rassurer les autres mais il n'y arriva pas, comme s'il était bloqué. Stiles était de plus en plus conscient, de moins en moins épuisé. Il put se lever lui-même au bout d'un moment, toujours avec l'aide de quelques au cas où ses jambes vacillantes lâcheraient sous lui. C'était un chemin lent vers la guérison, Stiles y allait à petit pas.

La meute s'était pratiquement installé ici et il eut du mal à s'y faire, soudainement agoraphobe. Les symptômes post-traumatiques commencèrent à apparaître. Alors qu'il pensait être débarrassé des cauchemars, ceux-ci revinrent hanter ses nuits. Parfois, il se levait, certain qu'il était chez lui et que Malia lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose. Il avait failli tomber dans les escaliers une fois, Derek était venu à temps pour le réveiller et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il était en sécurité. La réalisation se faisait doucement, Stiles comprenait que Malia n'était pas une bonne personne et qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, qu'elle l'aurait tué si le loup-garou n'était pas intervenu. Il ne voulut pas savoir ce que Derek lui avait fait après qu'il soit monté en voiture, il ne voulait rien entendre, savoir qu'il n'avait pas tué Malia lui suffisait.

Scott, Kira, Liam et les autres venaient le voir de temps en temps, pour lui parler, même s'il ne répondait jamais. Stiles écoutait. Il était attentif à tout ce qu'on lui disait, il comprenait. Kira lui parlait de ses progrès au Lacrosse, Scott faisait des plaisanteries douteuses, Isaak se taisait la plupart du temps, Liam racontait ses journées à défaut d'avoir autre chose à dire. Derek parlait rarement, et lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, c'était toujours sur un ton grognon. Ce fut Scott qui lui tira son premier sourire, son meilleur ami le connaissait bien, il savait quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral ou pour le faire se sentir mieux. Une expression de bonheur authentique passa sur le visage de Scott et il lui sauta dessus en hurlant qu'il était le meilleur blagueur du monde.

Son père lui proposa de rentrer. La mention de la maison paniqua tellement Stiles qu'il manqua de déchirer les draps tellement il les serrait fort. L'idée de retourner à l'endroit même où on lui avait fait du mal tout ce temps le terrorisait. Stiles eut une réaction qui le choqua lui même, il se leva sur des jambes flageolantes et partit à la recherche de Derek. Comme il n'était pas dans le studio, il se retrouva dehors, pieds nus, vêtu d'un survêtement beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, Derek rentrait tout juste d'une course, il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant dans les escaliers, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils sont entrain de te chercher partout, indiqua t-il. »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule avec nervosité. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Mais peut-être que Derek en avait assez de jouer les baby-sitter, peut-être que c'était mieux s'il partait et retournait chez lui. Il baissa les yeux au sol et entendit le loup-garou soupirer doucement.

« Allez viens, petite tête. »

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant de la laisser glisser dans son dos pour les conduire à nouveau dans le studio. Le shérif soupira aussitôt de soulagement en voyant son fils, soulagé. Il raccrocha la téléphone qu'il avait en main et s'excusa, retirant ses paroles. Ils allaient trouver une solution, Stiles n'était pas obligé de retourner à la maison s'il n'en avait pas envie.

« Il peut rester ici si il veut, intervint Derek.

- C'est... C'est vrai ? Demanda le shérif avec espoir.

- Bien sûr. Il ne me dérange pas, grogna t-il, haussant les épaules. »

Le shérif sourit à Derek, lui adressant un signe de tête reconnaissant auquel ce dernier s'empressa de répondre par un nouveau haussement d'épaule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour poser le courrier qu'il avait en main, Stiles le retînt par le poignet, attirant son attention. Les yeux bleus/verts se tournèrent vers lui avec intérêt, leurs lumières curieuses et sincères lui fit prendre une inspiration. Stiles se mordit les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche.

« Mer... Merci, murmura t-il finalement. »

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris, tandis que le shérif retenait son souffle, abasourdi mais heureux d'entendre son fils parler. Le loup-garou croisa les bras, toujours aussi bougon.

« De rien, répondit-il. »

De petits pas. L'un devant l'autre, doucement, il allait s'en sortir, même s'il lui fallait des années pour s'en remettre.

.

**A suivre...  
**

.

* * *

.

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, avouez: vous avez eut peur hein ? XD**

**Je vous préviens, j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, j'ai mis deux semaines pour pondre cette suite, il se peut que je mette plus longtemps à pondre la suite à cette suite (je suis tout à fait logique, oui, oui) et que donc il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir. **

**Il reste un chapitre tout au plus à cette histoire plus l'épilogue. **

**Une review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous pouvez être sûre que s'ils m'appartenaient, ils seraient ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps :P

**Note:** Désolée de cette absence trèèèèès prolongée, le sort s'acharne. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, c'est la fin mes amis, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ^^

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Tout le monde était là, pour le tirer vers le haut, pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Stiles avait besoin de réapprendre à vivre, il ne savait plus comment interagir avec les autres de façon normale, sans mentir, sans cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il devait lâcher son masque, le laisser se fissurer, se briser entièrement pour pouvoir se reconstruire et il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi dur et compliqué de toute sa vie.

Quand Derek lui parlait un peu trop sèchement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Lorsque Scott avait un geste trop enthousiaste, trop brusque dans sa direction, il avait la trouille. Même Liam, du haut de ses seize ans, le terrorisait parfois, alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus gentil que lui. Ce n'était pas de leurs fautes, Stiles était... déréglé, détraqué, comme une horloge qu'on aurait un peu trop secoué. Son mécanisme tournait à l'envers et il sonnait midi quand il était trois heures.

Il s'exprimait un peu plus, après son « merci » envers Derek, la parole lui était revenu doucement, lentement. Cependant, jamais, jamais il n'avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne l'avait raconté qu'à Derek. Cet aveu les rapprocha beaucoup, Stiles aurait pu être gêné d'avoir expliqué tout ce qu'il avait subi au loup-garou mais ce n'était pas le cas. Derek ne jugeait pas. Il allait beaucoup plus facilement vers lui maintenant, leur relation était... étrange. Stiles ne savait pas quel nom lui donner, quel titre avait leur drole d'amitié. Et au final, il était fatigué de mettre des étiquettes partout. Derek était présent la nuit quand il avait des cauchemars, il ne lui en voulait pas lorsqu'il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre quelque chose, il était patient quand il était effrayé. .. Il était en somme tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne le repoussa pas au moment où Derek lui parla de voir Morell.

« Je dis pas que ça va être cool... Mais peut-être que ça t'aidera, lui fit remarquer Derek. »

Scott avait déjà proposé cette idée mais Stiles l'avait mal pris. Il avait honte. Il ne voulait pas raconter son histoire parce qu'il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait déjà des flash back la nuit dans ses cauchemars et dans la journée quand il se trouvait dans des situations similaires, ce n'était pas pour en rajouter avec la psy.

« J'y pense déjà sans arrêt... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Stiles. »

Une expression pensive s'afficha sur les traits de Derek tandis qu'il le regardait. Stiles l'observa avec attention, se disant qu'il avait tout de même de la chance d'avoir des amis comme cela, d'être entouré.

« Si tu y penses sans arrêt... peut-être qu'en parler avec elle t'aidera à comprendre et à ne plus y penser... »

Derek avait l'air sérieux et Stiles le regarda un instant, incertain. Il finit par hausser les épaules, ne répondant pas clairement mais ne repoussant pas l'idée totalement, il se jura d'y réfléchir.

* * *

**.oOo.**

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et Stiles n'était toujours pas retourné en cours, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Stiles avait l'impression que tout le monde était au courant, c'était une sensation étouffante, trop stressante à gérer pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Il vivait toujours chez Derek, le loup-garou n'était pas tout le temps au studio mais sa présence était partout dans chaque pièce. Cela commençait par ses affaires, ses habits, un livre qu'il était entrain de lire, son odeur... De petits détails que Stiles s'étonna de trouver rassurant.

Il n'était pas rare que Derek s'endorme à coté de lui lors de nuits où les cauchemars étaient vifs et durs à supporter et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seulement soulagé ou reconnaissant que le loup-garou soit là. Il appréciait sa présence. Il la cherchait sans arrêt.

Stiles avait suivi son conseil et avait commencé à voir Morell. Elle venait au studio deux fois par semaine et Derek en profitait pour aller faire les courses, les laissant seuls. Stiles n'avait pas réussi à tout lui raconter mais selon elle, ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'était le traumatisme qui lui restait sur la conscience, l'amour qu'il ressentait encore envers Malia malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

_« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle m'a aimé ? Avait-il demandé au cours d'une séance, nerveusement. »_

_Morell lui avait lancé un sourire triste, posant ses mains sur ses genoux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Stiles se souvint s'être mordu les lèvres en attendant une réponse, se demandant si cette dernière allait lui plaire. Morell avait soupiré en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille : _

_« Stiles... Est-ce que Malia a déjà été violente avec toi ? Avait-elle demandé t-elle calmement, avec patience. »_

_Un flash back l'avait saisi, une des nombreuses gifles que lui avait infligé Malia lui revenant à l'esprit, le coup de la baignoire, les empoignades... Il avait hoché sèchement la tête, pinçant les lèvres en une ligne fine, livide. _

_« Selon toi... Est-ce qu'on frappe les gens qu'on aime ? Avait continué Morell. »_

_Devant cette question, Stiles s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de répondre. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'on était censé faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, comment on devait se comporter... Il n'avait eut qu'une petite-amie et il s'agissait de Malia. Il ne savait pas. Morell s'était penchée en avant, lentement, pour croiser son regard._

_« Est-ce que tu as déjà levé la main sur elle ? _

_- Non, avait-il répondu tout de suite. _

_- Parce que tu l'aimais, avait-elle poursuivi. _

_- Oui... _

_- Stiles... On ne frappe pas les gens qu'on aime. »_

_Stiles avait senti une boule se loger dans sa gorge. Il l'avait soupçonné, quelque part, au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'agir avec violence avec son compagnon n'était pas une chose normale, qu'on ne frappait pas les gens qu'on était supposé aimer... Mais Stiles avait voulu se raccrocher à ça, se dire qu'il n'avait pas subit tout cela en vain. Qu'au moins, ils s'étaient aimés, que tout n'avait pas été un mensonge, une illusion. Malia avait-elle réellement menti tout ce temps ? En lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne voulait que lui, en l'embrassant ? _

_« La conception de l'amour est différente pour tout le monde, avait expliqué Morell. Pour Scott, c'est peut-être l'affection qui prime, pour Lydia l'accord physique et mental entre elle et ses partenaires... En ce qui me concerne, je considère qu'une relation amoureuse est basée sur la confiance_

_- Hmmm..._

_- Je pense qu'on recherche tous quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance... Est-ce que tu sais en qui tu peux avoir confiance ? _

_- … Je ne sais pas. »_

Cette conversation lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Stiles ne se voyait pas replonger dans une relation de sitôt de toute façon mais cela lui avait donné du recul sur celle qu'il avait entretenu avec Malia pendant presque un an et demi. Peu à peu, il vit les choses sous une autre perspective, ses idées étaient de plus en plus claires et plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait comment il avait fait pour plonger aussi fort dans cet enfer.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser embringuer dans un amour si destructeur ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire à ce point ? Il avait survécu au Nogitsune, il avait couru avec des loups-garous et pourtant Malia avait failli avoir raison de lui.

Pour Stiles, l'heure du bilan était venue, il comprit vite ce qu'il avait subit grâce aux sites internets de Derek et aux rendez-vous avec Morell. Son père avait négocié avec le directeur pour lui faire passer un test en début d'année prochaine pour savoir s'il était apte à passer au niveau supérieur ou s'il devait redoubler. La confiance de Stiles était durement atteinte. Il avait parfois besoin que plusieurs personnes lui répetent qu'il n'était pas nul pour qu'il commence à les croire. Reprendre les cours ne serait pas facile, Scott était pourtant enthousiaste, décidé à l'aider et déterminé à le soutenir.

En voyant l'aversion de son fils à l'idée de retourner à la maison, le shérif mit à contribution toute la meute pour une grande opération de rénovation. Il pensait que donner un autre look à la maison aiderait Stiles à surmonter sa peur. Ce fut donc une drôle de procession qui se dirigea chez le shérif ce jour-ci. Stiles était gêné, il n'était pas sûr que le changement de décor allait fonctionner et le faire se sentir mieux chez lui mais il était reconnaissant à ses amis d'essayer malgré tout. Lydia haussa une épaule en faisant virevolter ses cheveux sur son épaule :

« Tu me remercieras quand j'aurais fini d'arranger ta chambre, ce skateur doit disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je l'aime bien mon skateur, dit-il en grommelant tout bas. »

Scott lui adressa un clin d'œil, fier que son meilleur ami ose à nouveau émettre des commentaires de ce genre. Stiles se figea légèrement en voyant un pot de peinture orange parmi les autres, il secoua la tête en grimaçant, l'éloignant des autres en le poussant du pied. Derek haussa un sourcil, ce à quoi il contenta de hausser les épaules :

« C'était sa couleur préférée, grimaça t-il encore. »

Derek hocha la tête avec compréhension et poussa un peu plus le pot de peinture. Les loups-garou déplacèrent et bâchèrent tout les meubles. Engoncé dans des salopettes bleus hideuses, pinceaux et rouleaux à la main, ils écoutèrent le shérif qui agissait en véritable agent de la circulation, donnant des ordres avec brio :

« Stiles et Scott à la chambre d'ami, Lydia et Isaak à la chambre de Stiles, Derek et Kira à la cuisine, Liam et Mason au salon et après ça on avisera. Au boulot ! »

Stiles se dirigea dans la chambre avec son meilleur ami. Il avait bien vu la moue de regret sur le visage de Scott en voyant disparaître Kira avec Derek. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu peux aller à la cuisine, tu sais ? Lui dit-il.

- Non, c'est bon, protesta Scott.

- Vas-y, je te dis. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de voir Kira avec plein de peinture sur la figure.

- C'est vrai, je peux ? Demanda Scott avec espoir. Tu m'en veux pas, dis ? Je te le revaudrais ! »

Scott serra Stiles contre lui avec sa joie habituelle. Scott fila, lui envoyant un sourire et un clin d'oeil en quittant la pièce. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, content tout au fond de lui. Son meilleur ami et Kira allaient bien ensemble, ils étaient... parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Stiles n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Scott était parfait, il arrivait qu'il prenne les mauvaises décisions ou qu'il cherche « compliqué » là ou tout était simple finalement. Kira n'était pas du genre parfaite non plus, sa maladresse frisait le ridicule à certains moments, mais finalement, cela faisait qu'ils étaient bien l'un pour l'autre. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, il tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait et se détendit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le battant de la porte, rouleau à la main.

« Hey, le salua Stiles avec un petit sourire. T'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr que si, je n'allais pas rester à regarder Scott et Kira se bécotter. »

Stiles baissa brièvement la tête conscient que Derek avait fait exprès de détourner ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Avant l'incident, le loup-garou arrivait toujours sans bruit dans son dos, sans s'annoncer. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il exagérait le bruit de ses pas sur le planché pour lui faire savoir qu'il approchait. Stiles était touché par ses précautions, il appréciait le geste. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et haussa une épaule :

« Mon père a tendance à vouloir les chaperonner, Scott fait partie de la famille.

- Je sais. Il doit être content de t'avoir pour contrecarrer ses plans, affirma Derek. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire, il ne répondit pas, se tournant vers le mur pour continuer à peindre. Le shérif avait choisi la couleur verte pour la chambre d'ami et Stiles fit attention à ne pas s'en mettre partout, fronçant le nez avec concentration. A ses cotés, Derek peignait silencieusement. Dans la maison, tout était agréablement calme. Une musique de rock assez douce se faisait entendre en bas et Stiles crut reconnaître la voix de son père chantonner en cœur ainsi que celle de Lydia. Le soleil tapait sur les fenêtres et rependait une chaleur bienvenue dans les pièces, ça sentait la peinture, l'amitié et le renouveau. Stiles sentit quelque chose au fond de lui se stabiliser, s'apaiser.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, quelque chose de mouillé et de froid passa dans son cou, le faisant se crisper et prendre une inspiration surprise. Il se retourna, la bouche ouverte, observant Derek qui était retourné peindre sans culpabilité aucune. Stiles se passa une main dans la nuque, lorsqu'il la retira, ses doigts étaient couverts de peinture verte.

« Dereeek ! Grogna t-il.

- Quoi ? »

Derek lui adressa une œillade innocente, haussant un sourcils. Seule une lueur amusée et malicieuse dans ses yeux trahissait son geste. Dans la tranquillité du moment, Stiles se surprit à sourire. D'humeur revancharde, il se pencha pour prendre le pinceau qui trainait dans le pot pour le passer rapidement sur la joue de Derek. La tête du loup-garou à son geste fut impayable et un petit rire lui échappa. Derek continua de le fixer, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement, comme s'il ne l'avait pas cru capable de rétorquer. Stiles contempla son œuvre, penchant la tête sur le coté en se mordant les lèvres, la trace de peinture verte barrait la joue de Derek, s'accrochant à sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait l'air ridicule.

« Le vert, c'est pas vraiment ta couleur, décida Stiles. »

Derek haussa les sourcils, cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'un grognement joueur monta de la poitrine du loup-garou, Stiles ne sursauta pas, il n'éprouva pas la moindre peur. Derek se jeta sur lui, bras tendu, prêt à riposter et il poussa un cri surpris en tentant de s'enfuir. Deux bras solides s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une joue rapeuse se frotta contre la sienne, étalant la peinture sur sa propre peau.

« Derek ! Se plaignit Stiles. »

La maison fut traversé par un éclat de rire, le sien. La couleur verte était celle de l'espoir. Stiles était peut-être encore un peu déboussolé, mais il était certain qu'une vie heureuse l'attendait. Il avait confiance en Derek.

.

**Fin. Ou presque.  
**

.

* * *

.

**Salut !  
**

**Je m'excuse encore de ma longue absente mais le destin, dieu, ou je ne sais quoi, s'acharne sur nous en ce moment XD J'espère juste que l'orage va finir par s'éloigner :)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, il ne reste que l'épilogue !  
**

**A bientôt :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous pouvez être sûre que s'ils m'appartenaient, ils seraient ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps :P

**Note:** Salut tout le monde, j'ai finalement réussit à boucler cette histoire ^^ J'espère que la fin vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

******ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP  
**

.

**Épilogue:**

Malia se dandina, passant d'un pied avec l'autre avec malaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était soudainement revenue pour le voir, alors que Derek pouvait revenir à tout moment de son jogging en forêt. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, il avait terriblement envie de baisser les yeux, de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser, il avait l'impression que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules et l'attirait vers le sol. Il aurait aimé se faire tout petit. Il ne le fit pas. Malia s'éclaircit la gorge, se tordant les mains.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Stiles... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai vraiment été une garce. »

Stiles serra les dents. Il observa son ex-petite-amie, une boule s'était coincée dans sa gorge, il ne parvint pas à répondre. Malia était toujours aussi belle, aussi flamboyante, ses cheveux auburns paraissaient étinceler au soleil, sa peau dorée mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus, les faisant ressortir d'une façon incroyable. Ses sourcils délicats étaient plissés avec frustration et gêne, elle baissa les yeux.

« Derek a eut raison de me briser les os comme il l'a fait. Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait arrêté à temps, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose..., souffla t-elle d'une petite voix. Je t'aime tellement... Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Sa conversation avec Morell tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête, même si cela faisait longtemps maintenant que l'incident s'était produit.

_« Stiles... On ne frappe pas les gens qu'on aime, lui souffla t-elle en souvenir. »_

Une pointe d'espoir s'infiltra pourtant en lui. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait aimé malgré tout ? Stiles n'était plus amoureux de Malia, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle ait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui malgré tout. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard vacilla sur le visage de Malia. Elle avait la tête baissée et il ne parvint pas à voir son expression.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il. »

Stiles sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mélange de peur et d'un infime espoir. Malia redressa lentement la tête, dévoilant son visage. Le cœur de Stiles se stoppa aussi brusquement qu'il avait battu. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans les yeux de Malia, les ombres vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses traits, lui donnant un air maléfique accentué par son sourire cruel. Dans sa main, un couteau de cuisine venait d'apparaître.

« Bien sûr que non, cracha t-elle. »

Stiles fit un pas en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri qu'il ne put pousser. Malia se jeta sur lui.

Stiles se redressa brusquement dans le lit, en nage et une main sur le cœur, là où Malia l'avait frappé en rêve. Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il se passa une main sur le visage, effaçant la sueur froide qui s'y trouvait et essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante ainsi que les tremblements qui l'agitait. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de soulagement.

_Tu es à la maison, ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout va bien, se rassura t-il. _

Un léger ronflement attira son attention et il tourna la tête vers la personne endormie à ses cotés. Stiles l'observa, laissant les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme normal tandis qu'il détaillait ses traits. Une légère barbe de trois jours, un visage carré et masculin, des sourcils broussailleux, une moue ronchonne même dans le sommeil, des paupières closes sur les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus... Stiles fit glisser le revers de ses doigts sur la joue rapeuse de Derek, légèrement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Quand il fut évident qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil, il se leva discrètement, passant devant une porte avec des inscriptions enfantines, et descendit les escaliers pour aller boire un verre d'eau et préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il était encore tôt mais faire quelque chose de ses mains l'apaiseraient, il avait besoin d'activité. Ses cauchemars ne partaient jamais longtemps. Stiles ouvrit les volets de la cuisine, le soleil commençait tout juste à pointer son nez à l'horizon, rependant une douce lueur rosée sur le ciel d'encre, levant le brouillard. Stiles but son verre en se remémorant les derniers détails de son rêve, le réalisme de ses songes le surprenait toujours, tout avait l'air vrai, il ne parvenait jamais à se réveiller avant la fin. Toujours le même genre de rêve où Malia s'excusait et finissait par le tuer.

Stiles secoua la tête et s'activa, décidant de faire un vrai petit-déjeuner anglais, avec du bacon et des œufs. Il sortit la viande et entreprit de la couper en fine tranche. La vue du couteau fit trembler ses mains et il reposa l'ustensile de cuisine, prenant appui contre le plan de travail pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le faisant bondir, un cri se coinçant dans sa gorge.

« Hey... »

Un corps chaud se plaqua contre le sien, Stiles se détendit progressivement en reconnaissant Derek. Il eut quand même du mal à convaincre son cœur de se calmer. Derek l'attira contre lui avant de frotter sa tempe contre sa nuque avec affection. Stiles s'appuya contre lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Tu m'as fait peur..., lui reprocha t-il. »

Derek déposa un baiser dans son cou pour se faire pardonner et Stiles ne put retenir un soupir.

« T'étais plus dans le lit, grommela Derek.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. »

Stiles caressa ses bras pensivement. Il n'y avait aucune réprimande dans la voix de Derek, aucun agacement. Il se lova un peu plus entre ses bras avec l'envie d'y disparaître. Un nouveau baiser embrasa sa nuque et Stiles se retourna pour mieux enrouler ses bras autour de Derek. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens et il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux en travers de son front. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque son amant s'appuya contre sa main, embrassant sa paume.

Il aurait pu parler, expliquer qu'il avait eut un cauchemar, dire « je faisais le petit-déjeuner » mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Stiles vit dans son regard qu'il avait compris, qu'il savait qu'on n'effaçait pas ce genre de chose d'un revers de la main, que parfois, les mauvais souvenirs revenaient vous hanter. Tout comme Stiles comprenait quand Derek se réveillait en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, les mâchoires serrées et les doigts fermés en poings. Ils avaient chacun leurs blessures, ils savaient.

Derek prit son visage en coupe entre ses doigts, sa main épousant l'arrondis de sa joue à la perfection. Une lueur inquiète brillait dans son regard, Stiles s'empressa de la chasser en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la chaleur enflamma ses sens, il faillit se perdre dans le baiser, égaré entre désir et passion. Derek frotta son nez contre le sien, se décalant pour reprendre son souffle. Stiles caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts :

« Je vais bien, souffla t-il. »

Jamais Derek n'avait levé la main sur lui. Être plaqué contre un mur comme au bon vieux temps ne faisait plus peur à Stiles, il savait que jamais le loup-garou ne lui ferait du mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Derek le dévisagea encore un moment, ses yeux vacillants sur son visage à la recherche d'une réponse, d'un indice qui confirmerait ses paroles. Stiles sentit un sourire taquiner le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Derek grogna et le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsqu'il scella leurs lèvres à nouveau. Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter plus longtemps de ce baiser, les escaliers craquèrent sous les pas légers d'un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans. Stiles rompit le baiser en se mordant les lèvres, les lèvres rouges et le sang en ébullition. Le petit marcha de façon pataude jusqu'à eux, les yeux plissés par le sommeil et un doudou coincé entre ses bras potelés. Il avait une touffe de cheveux ébène, des yeux verts et une mine aussi ronchonne que son père. Stiles lança un regard amusé à Derek lorsque le petit leva les bras pour être porté. Il se pencha et le prit contre lui avec douceur, embrassant sa tempe.

« Bonjour, mon amour, chuchota t-il. »

L'enfant se blottit contre lui, cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles avec une petite moue grognonne qui le fit craquer, comme d'habitude. Derek caressa son dos, ébouriffa tendrement les mèches brunes du petit avant de s'occuper du bacon tandis que Stiles s'asseyait.

« Tu veux des œufs, Tommy ? Grommela Derek.

- Juste le blanc, râla ce dernier. »

Stiles cacha son sourire dans les boucles ébènes de leurs fils, essayant d'apaiser sa mauvaise humeur avec des câlins et des baisers. Tommy finit par soupirer, pesant plus lourd entre ses bras au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, en paix, les cauchemars bien vites oubliés. Stiles ne s'appesantissait plus sur sa vie passée, il avait bien trop de belles choses à vivre à présent, avec sa famille.

.

**Fin  
**

.

* * *

.

**Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est la fin mes amis ^^  
**

**Je m'en vais de ce pas changer le pairing de cette histoire vu que Stiles finit avec Derek à la fin :P J'espère que ce petit épilogue vous a plu, vous n'avez certes pas toutes les réponses à vos questions (mais qu'est-il arrivé à Malia !? Stiles a t-il réussi son examen pour continuer ses études ? Etc...) mais je souhaitais que cette fin reste enigmatique, de cette façon, vous pouvez tous imaginer ce qu'il vous plait :) J'aime faire bosser l'imagination de mes lecteurs eh eh.  
**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review, je ne mords pas :D (pas encore du moins lol) A la prochaine !**


End file.
